I knew you would find me
by MindStorm88
Summary: CHAPTER 29:Sasuke's death is at Naruto's hands, three years later Naruto is the Hokage of Konoha, but isn't quite the same. Can a certain Kazekage change that? Oral, Anal, Angst,ChallengeFic,Yaoi, WIP, CHARDeath I Am NO LONGER POSTING HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK Guys, this a new story, and I hope you will enjoy it, its a bit ansgty...and it involves Character Death right away. It is a (or will be in later chapters) a GaaraNaruGaara story. This is on AFF. net, but I wanted to get your view on it. Hope you enjoy, I'll post the next chapter after I get a few responses! **

**So R&R!**

**

* * *

**_"I knew you would find me." His voice was deeper then Naruto remember and the blond paused briefly drawing the chakra laced short katana from his back. A man landed no less then three feet from him, his hair long enough to be tied back, his face thinner then it had been, but those eyes. They never changed. _

"Of course I would. I wouldn't be the next Hokage if I couldn't." Naruto replied in turn. A smirk graced the lips as the other ninja drew even closer, placing a hand on the shoulder.

"So you are the next Hokage, I heard rumors but never thought the small minded villagers would let you do it, you'll be a great leader."

"Sasuke. Don't do this to me." Naruto mumbled, his fingers loosening around the blade. He knew what he had to do, he knew it and yet…A pale hand pushed his ANBU mask from his face and Sasuke's lips were millimeters from his own.

"Do it now Naruto." Came the whisper.

"W-what?" He asked,

"Take my life with your blade like you have been ordered to." Sasuke murmured placing his lips firmly against the blonds, maneuvering the arm so the short katana pressed at his midsection. He could feel the hand and arm trembling under his fingertips.

"Now." Was his word at the lips, Naruto slid the blade, breaking the kiss, his breathing ragged at Sasuke's ear. A small pained smile flitted across rogue ninja's lips as the chakra that had been laced with the blade now started to cause the failure of his heart. He could feel it as it slowed, the edges of death black around his vision.

"Thanks dobe. I love you never forget that…" Naruto's eye's went wide and he whipped the blade from the body, it dropped to the ground and his hands clutched now dead Uchiha Sasuke, his words only causing the ANBU higher pain…

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat bolt upright, gasping for breath, a sheen of cold sweat covering his body, he felt sick and stumbled up from his bed and straight for the bathroom. He barely managed it to the toilet. After ten good minutes to divulging his late night dinner, the blond sat on his heels his back leaning against the glass of a shower, his eye's staring almost listlessly at the ceiling. Would the haunting memories of that day never cease?

"Damn it…" He whispered. It had been three years since…since he had to kill him.

"I wasn't ordered. I choose to take it. I choose to be the one to take you're life…" his voice croaked, the back of his throat now severely ravaged from emptying out his stomachs content burned. He heard a knock from the front door and sighed before standing. With being the Hokage, the title seemed half-fulfilling, it could have been better if he was still...here...alive...

"Hokage-Sama." A voice called in. Naruto grimaced and placed a smile on his face, it looked so fake and he quickly tossed it.

"I'll be out in a second." He called to the front. Whoever it was didn't seem to be very impatient as he heard the click of the front door.

"Doesn't anyone respect a fucking Hokage anymore?" he growled throwing down the towel after wiping his face and stepped outside the bathroom feeling for the chakra of his would be home visitor. Kankuro. Karuso. Shaking his head he saw the puppet out of the corner of his eye's. He quickly made a view signs and it crumpled to the ground.

"Alright Kankuro, I'd rather talk to you in person then that stupid puppet of yours." He heard a few string of curses from outside and promptly went to the window drawing the blinds open, It was so bright out. Suna was _always_ so bright. He squinted and watched as the sand nin marched around the house to his front door. There was another knock before the door was shoved open.

"Hokage-sama." Said a very testy Kankuro as he gave Naruto a short bow.

"You know I hate it when people call me that. What do you want, it's early, and I don't have the meeting with the leaders till this afternoon." Naruto said crossing his arms. He was residing in Suna for the past week for official Kage business, Sakura had been told not to let anyone in. He looked over to the door at the thought of the high ranking ninja.

"She decided to take a nap." The sand puppeteer grunted with a smirk as if he had read his mind.

"Chakra induced sleep. Break it before I break the treatise." Naruto growled in annoyance. The Puppeteer reattached the charka strings to his favorite marionette hastily and Naruto watched as it disappeared out the door.

"So what is so important that you break into my room and force Sakura to sleep?" He asked.

"My brother wishes to see you." Came the reply,

"The meeting is later today, what can be more important then getting these treatise signed?" Naruto asked throwing up his hands up. He didn't have time for this bullshit,

"It's not about the meetings, He just wishes to see you, There. She's awake. I'll tell him you'll meet him at the Kage Tower at noon."

"But I didn't…damn it." The Marionette nin disappeared and Naruto heard Sakura yawn from outside the door. Arguing not to meet with Kazekage could prove disastrous. Then again meeting with him could prove just as disastrous as well. His mind wandered back to the reason of his sudden wakefulness and shuddered pushing the thoughts away. He didn't need to keep dwelling on the past. It was over. It was gone. He was gone…

**

* * *

****TBC  
**

**AN: Sooo...er...any thoughts? I have this posted on but I wanted to share it with all you people! Because I luffle you all so much!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: upload fast don't I? Erm...questions, comments, idea's...or just plain critique is welcome!! Let me know how I'm doing, I have no idea other wise XD**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Naruto leaned against the wall nearest to the door of the Kage tower, while wearing ceremonial robes were alright, he rarely wore them outside of business, and at this point he didn't want to attract to much attention especially being out of earshot, and eyesight of the jounins chosen to protect him.**

"Naruto." The blond turned at the sound seeing a gourd-less Gaara waiting to be acknowledged. The Hokage nodded and silently followed the red-head to wherever he intended on going. Whenever Naruto had Kage business in Suna, they rarely ever talked, and when they did it was in argument over where certain border lines, or about how to deal with Rogue ninja's. This somehow felt different. They weren't going to talk about treatise, or border lines, or anything to do with the outside world. It didn't seem like they were going to talk at all.

"Alright Gaara, where are we going?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Away from the village." Came the short reply. It didn't quite unnerve him that he would be outside the village walls, in the presence of the most feared Kage's, alone. It just unnerved him that Gaara would choose now of all times to talk to him. Sighing inwardly, Naruto took in their surrounding as they walked. Wind whipped sand dunes assailed them from all sides as they managed it quietly out of the village. He was quite glad he wasn't wearing his ceremonial robes, trucking through sand was horrible, and it got in places he didn't even knew existed. For about an hour they walked and Naruto was fuming, he was just demand Gaara once more where they were going until he looked up, but a hand was at his elbow and propelled him to keep moving forward, the eye's flashing to his telling him to keep his silence. Then he saw it, over the last dune. It was a small oasis, a lake of water, a few talk palm like tree's, in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the border line to the south." The Kazekage said without turning to him. Naruto stared at him.

"You dragged me out here to tell me that?!" He asked outraged. Slowly, the other turned, his eye's landing on the blond,

"Of course not." Naruto squirmed under the gaze.

"Then why did you bring me here?" He asked finally,

"For you to enjoy it, we don't receive much water, but I know your people thrive on it, the rain, the rivers, the lakes, I'm sure it would bring a nice reprieve to the hot sun we receive in Suna." Gaara's voice drifted over his ears as he stared at the pool of water, they had walked closer and Naruto realized it was much deeper then he had thought before.

"I can't. If this is the line of the border, then we have to get those maps redrawn..."

"You're advisers have already done that." Gaara spoke calmly. Naruto fumed,

"Does nobody have respect for me at all?! Why wasn't I told about this?!" He nearly snarled. The gaze didn't falter from his own,

"Once you stopped respecting yourself, why should you're people respect you?"

**

* * *

**

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled out to him as he slowly moved through the village. Gaara's words had unnerved him at best. Respect. How did he stop respecting himself?

"Sakura, I told you not to call me that." He grumbled shaking the sand from his over shirt. The pink-haired ninja only bowed,

"Sorry Naruto, you've been missing for a far amount of the morning, none of the other jounins knew where you went, and even Shikamaru was getting worried!" Naruto let a small smile grace his lips. Shikamaru never got worried, he was too lazy, even as a jounin.

"I was informed that the maps had already been redrawn? Why wasn't I told before?" Naruto asked opening the door to his Kage suite. He heard the silence from Sakura and turned with an angry frown.

"Naruto…the advisers just thought it was best…you seemed rather adamant of where the border lines were even if you were…well…incorrect." She said, Naruto stared at her, He had been incorrect. Gaara had shown him that much. Should he let it go? They hadn't quite been disobeying direct orders…but they hadn't been told to redraw the border line's either.

"Sakura, can you please go get my advisers." She nodded while hiding a smile, knowing the wrath of Naruto was just about to fall on the heads of the stupid men he called advisers. The three men came in rather swiftly, one holding a rolled up parchment. They all looked scared.

"Who's idea was it to place the border lines without me knowing?" he asked, it was hard not to smile at their faces and one pushed another forward.

"M-mine Hokage-s-sama…" He stuttered bowing and cringing. The blond pulled the map from his grasp in a flourish settling it on the floor and kneeling next to it, his finger following the dotted line.

"Good. But next time you will be dismissed of your position if you decide something without my knowing." He glanced up to see nodding heads and relief. He looked back down at the map before rolling it up and passing it the other, indicting their dismissal from the room. They left rather quickly and Sakura was standing in the door way looking at him oddly.

"Whats changed?" She asked,  
Naruto stared at her, "What, can't the Hokage give out a few orders?" Sakura stayed silent and the blond gave annoyed sigh as he stood and headed for the kitchen. After Sasuke...death...they had become closer.Then again, he had never thought about the death of his comrade...so much since he had actually performed the deed. Maybe it was this place. Or Maybe he was just being stupid.

"Well, where did you go then?" Piped up the pink-haired ninja.  
"Sand man wanted a few words." He replied to that with shrug.

"And he actually spoke?" Sakura asked with surprise, it was not a hidden fact Gaara rarely spoke to anyone outside of the meetings.

"Yeah, imagine that. How much time to have until the next meeting?" He moved through the small kitchen wondering if he had any food to eat.

"Half-hour."

"What?! You know it takes me forever to put those damn robes on!!" Naruto yelled scrambling around the counter and running to his bedroom,

"I took the liberty to set them out, shouldn't take you so long now." Sakura called over to him. The blond saw them lying on his bed and sighed with a smile.

"Thanks Sakura. Next lunch is on me."

"Not Ramen!"

He stripped away the rest of his sand filled clothes tossing them to the side, now able to mull even more over Gaara's words. He didn't even hear as Sakura came to the door, watching to make sure he put the robes on correctly. Nudeness didn't phase the medical-nin.  


"I do respect my self! And what would you know of it anyway?" He asked the redhead as they stood at the waters edge.  
"Against the other Kage's during our peace keeping meetings, is the only time you live up to you're title." Came the unhurried reply.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked, now livid. ,  
"Four of you're elite have become rogue's within the past three years. Or have you not noticed?"  
Naruto stared at him,  
"F-four?" He asked in a barely heard whisper. How could he let four slip from his ranks? It was…so…degrading!  
"Yes. Four. Being a Kage, you protect your village. And you have failed them."

"Naruto?" The blond jumped slightly,

"Oh...Hey, Sakura, giving me a hand here, I can never get this tied right." Her hand were quick when it came to tying the rope,

"Send Neji and Shikamaru to me after the meeting, I have a message that needs to be delivered to Konoha."**

* * *

**

"You are just now aware of you're Missing-Nin?" The leader from the land of water asked incredulously.

"It does not matter if he is aware of it now, or if he had been before, we have a still have a problem with these Rogue nins, then again, you have two on the run as it is." A calm voice drawled out. The Raikage from cloud. Internally Naruto sighed after hearing the angry grumble from the Mizokage.

"How do you propose to deal with the problem,_ Hokage_?" Now this one was from Gaara,Naruto fought back the glare he wanted to now throw at the sand-nin,he had been watching him intently throughout the whole meeting, Naruto swung his gaze to the other.

"I have some idea,_ Kazekage_." He snapped back, ignoring the mumbled sounds of surprise from the other, much older men. None of them would have lashed out to another Kage with such disrespect. Then again out of the all the Kage's they were both the youngest in comparison. He glared at Gaara before hearing a cough at his shoulder, and he turned away rather huffily missing the slightest of smirks passing over the Sand-nin's face.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well, Just trying to get a few chapters out, hopes it sparks interest ; Maybe it won't here. Oh well. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, here's another chapter, I'm updating so quickly beacuse, well, nobodies reviewed, maybe it's hasn't gotten intersting enough, lol. Hope this is better XD If you do have something to say..well...say it! Please. LOL XD**

_

* * *

_

_"Sasuke-Bastard, what the fuck is going on? You almost kill—" A brutal jutsu attack drove through his system causing the young man to stagger backwards in surprise, which only turned into anger as he threw himself forward, attacking the black-haired nin with ferocity. _

"Stop lying to yourself dobe, you can't beat me. And you can't stop me. These people are fools. You're a fool, you think they will let you become Hokage?" Came the rasping reply, which only angered Naruto further.

"Take it back! I will become Hokage! You'll see!" A kunai slashed through his shoulder and he leapt back before it could penetrate deeper.

"I'll be dead before you ever become Hokage."

Naruto splashed cool water on his face as he waited for the both jounins to come. That had been their biggest and worst fight. It had also been the last time Naruto had seen him before having to take a blade to him.

"You have no idea how right you were Sasuke." He whispered looking down as the water drained.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are here." Sakura said at the bathroom door. Naruto nodded, sweeping from the bathroom swiftly to meet the two guards he choose to leave for Konoha.

"I'm sending you both back with a message to Konoha." He proclaimed, a look of surprise flashed briefly over both of their faces, a Hokage would never sent his guards from him,then again, Naruto had was not the run-of-the-mill Hokage.

"The council won't like this." Neji said calmly, eyeing Naruto.

"Well, the council doesn't like half the things I do, so they can shove it up you know where." The blond huffed pulling an empty scroll from the shelf and began scribbling out the orders.

"They would find _that_ too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered quietly to his partner. Neji only stared stoically at the Hokage leaning over the table writing out whatever orders he wanted, everything about him screamed out confusion. In a flourish Naruto made a few more appropriate marks then stood.

"This needs to get to the council safely, I want every free hunter-nin after those rogue's immediately." Naruto said finishing the scroll quickly. It was messy, but it would get his point across.

"We will return immediately." Neji said with a slight bow.

"Don't bother." Naruto said dismissively, "I can hold my own."

He turned away knowing the disapproving looks he was receiving but also knew they wouldn't disobey his orders. At least not yet.

_"Naruto?" A voice called into his darkened house. It had been five day's since the deed. He refused to talk anybody since. Pressing his lips together firmly he ignored the young ninja who was calling for him. His eye's fell on the folded forehead protector. After destroy the body, one of the hunter-ninja's had passed this on to him. It was a half attempt of closure. _

"Naruto? Please, you can't stay here forever, you have a village to run." Of all the people that had to try and coax him to speak it had to the pink haired ninja. She stood in his bedroom door and waited. The blond looked up,

"What?" He croaked.

"We can't have a Hokage who won't talk with his people." She said gently.

"Fuck being Hokage." He snarled, If Sakura had been surprised by the comment she didn't show it.

"It's been you're dream for over the pas ten years, The council has already appointed you, you don't want to let Konoha down."

"How can you act as if nothing's changed?" Naruto asked suddenly standing up quickly, Sakura adverted her eye's,

"Everything's changed Naruto" She replied.

"Then stop acting like it hasn't. He's gone because of me—"

"Naruto, you once said a Shinobi never gives up what he believes in." Sakura suddenly cut him off. The blond glared at her for using his words against him,

"How do I make peace treatise when I know I've killed practically my own flesh and blood?" He asked quietly, they had been more then just friends for before he left. Much more…

"You make peace within yourself first."

Naruto found himself at the same oasis later that night. His feet just took him there and didn't even realize he was leaving the village until he saw the rising sand dunes.

"When have you last had a full nights rest?" Came a quiet voice from behind him. Naruto jerked up from the soft sand in surprise at being snuck up, a kunai in his hand just out of impulse. Gaara stood a good three feet from him, his arms crossed looking down on him, his face unreadable.

"I sleep well thank you very much." Naruto snapped irritably.

"You don't eat well either." Came another observation.

"I eat well enough." The blond replied, "And anyway why do you care." With that he settled back onto the ground ignoring the other completely.

"A failing Hokage does not bode well for the future of peace between our nations."

"I'm not failing," Naruto hissed, "Gaara. You don't know me." He continued his eye's now focused on the clear inky black sky be-speckled with stars.

"He alluded every other nin searching for him that night. Why do you think he sought you out?"

Naruto's eye's jerked open as he slowly sat up again, his eye's on the other Kage.

"Don't you think I've asked that question to myself countless times already?" He asked quietly.

"You confided to me once that you had loved him. I'm sure he proclaimed that himself to you that night as well."

Naruto felt his stomach churn at the thought. Remembering how smoothly his blade sank into the body, Sasuke sagging against him whispering the words in his ear.

"Stop if Gaara." He whispered,

"You're condition has worsened. It makes you an ineffective leader."

"I don't _have_ a condition!" Naruto snarled, his stomach gave an unhealthy flop belied that fact,

"Can you fight? I'm sure you're strength has waned since you had someone to fight for, is people of Konoha not worthy to fight for?"

"Gaara. Would you just _shut up_!!" Naruto jumped up from the ground, his cerulean eye's narrowed in rage. The cool pale green eye's just watched him, which caused Naruto anger to burn all the brighter.

"How can you spout self-righteous shit, you don't know what it's like to kill you're best friend." Naruto took a shaky breath, "Lover." What he thought would be a few hours of reprive away from his duties, had turned out to be broiling self-doubts and stomach turning memories.

"Don't I though?" Gaara's whisper was barely heard through the blood pounding in his ears.

"Don't lie to me!" Naruto roared, the rage erupting through him in a blaze red-hot chakra. Any ninja within ten miles would have felt it. An explosion of sand shoved the blond up against the nearest tree pinning him there before anything could get out of hand. Gaara knew perfectly well the power of a demon and could see the blond was using every once of strength he had in his reserves to fight against his sand attack. The once bright blue eye's had turned blood red, the snarl escaping his turning feral in his attempt to force the sand from his body, his arms escaped from the encasing sand, the fingers curved into claws. A focus of chakra and sand wrapped around them, pinning them down once more. Gaara stepped forward as Naruto strained against the binds only stopping as the sand began to get crushing.

"Yashamaru." He breathed once he was within a few inches of Naruto's face, "Was the closest thing I had to a friend when I was younger."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Gaara asked the besieged man, the marks of the demon were fading from his face, but he was still struggling and still glaring.

"He tried to kill me. In turn I took his life." The eye's had returned back to their normal color and went wide.

"Kazekage-sama!" Someone shouted and soon the trapped Hokage had at least three kunai placed at his throat.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

Ummmmm...sorry. Cliffy. Sort of lol...XD, wanna tell me what you think? _(here's a secret: Click the review button XD)_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, for those who are liking this story, like two people, LOL here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Shikamaru jerked back as the intense chakra flooded his body, Neji had already stopped,his body twisting around in the direction they had come from, his Bykugan activated.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Suna." He muttered, glancing at the scowling man next to him, Shikamaru sighed and nodded as they doubled back.

"What do think could have initiated his chakra like that?" He asked as they headed back as quickly as they could, chakra forced down their legs to help. His partner didn't reply at first, only speeded up.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. He hasn't lost control like that in many years." Neji replied finally. Shikamaru narrowed his eye's. If anything had happened to Naruto while they were sent away, the blame would rest squarely on their shoulders.

"Damn." He cursed.

* * *

Sakura bolted upright from the medical nin meeting she was having, the other nins had felt it too because she wasn't the only looking fearfully around them. Nothing of that immense of power existed since Gaara's Demon. Sakura knew exactly who it was. 

"I'll return later." She said hastily and flew from the room. She only stoped once to pinpoint the source of chakra, and took off to the south, jumping the gate. Her feet pounded on the hardened sand, she just hoped he hadn't completly lost control. Something hard and black came from the right and she ducked a Sand Nin ANBU landing heavily next to her his ninjustsu causing her to fall backwards in an attempt to defend herself.

"I must get to the Hokage!" She yelled wathcing as two other ANBU's followed the first,

"He's attacked our Kazekage, any Konoha member is the enemy." One said before throwing hismelf at her. Sakura knew she had no chance against the three of them, but let her hands fly together anyway preparing an attack.

"Daichi, Tabito, Yukio!" Someone roared and the three ANBU members were suddenly thrown backwards by a giant gust of wind. A blond haired Sand nin landed next to Sakura hastily, glancing only once in her direction.

"Gaara specifically ordered for no interference of any kind." She said, her full attention on the three ANBU,

"With all do respect that amount of chakra—"

"Do you have no faith in our Kazekage, or in the Hokage of Konoha?" Temari asked dangerously her eye's narrowed, out of the three of the siblings, she was the second scariest. The nin who had spoken jerked his mouth shut, daring not to speak.

"Good. Return to your posts." She replied dismissively.

"Temari-san" Sakura said with a bow, a frown on her face as she looked towards the direction she was heading.

"You're Hokage will be fine." Temari said,

"He's hasn't lost control like that in years, It just doesn't happen, something must of triggered it. Why has Gaara been acting like this? I've never seen him take such an interest in Naruto."

"Who knows. He doesn't tell me anything, you'd be better off asking Kankuro."

"He tells _him_ things?" Sakura asked dubiously. Temari smirked folding her fan in a flourish,

"Yeah, I know. Imagine that. Naruto-Sama will be fine."

"I just don't feel right…Something really could have happened…" Temari grabbed her wrist,

"Gaara will not like being disturbed." She warned. Sakura gave her a smug smile,

"Yeah, He's like Naruto then. No big deal." Temari turned away with a small shrug, and Sakura let the smile fade, it turned into a small worried frown and she took off in the direction she started.

* * *

"Would you let me go." Naruto snarled, the blade pressed harder at his throat his gaze landed on Gaara who flicked his hand up, his sand yanked the ANBU's who had managed it to the small oasis and flung them to the side, they landed in a heap but he didn't give them time to really speak as his enraged eye's fell on them. Gaara had turned his back to the Hokage and didn't notice the look of confusion spark through Naruto's eye's at such anger. 

"You're orders were to stay at your posts. I was not to be interfered with," He said, his voice deadly quiet. The three men staggered up finally, the sand hovered threateningly around them.

"Kazekage-sama the amount of—"

"The Hokage of Konoha had perfect control of his chakra I will not hear another word of it otherwise..." He whole body stiffened. Shadows. Narrowing his eyes the sand whipped backwards, a glint of a blade embedding itself in the sudden hardened sand.

"Shikamaru release the Kazekage." Naruto roared wiping the blood from his throat hastily mobilizing after his surprise had faded. Neji landed in front of him, the Bykugan activated fully as he glared around the small group ninja's, daring an attack. Naruto let a rueful smile race over his lips, before placing a hand on the shoulder.

"Relax. I'm fine." He said, the shadow receded from Gaara releasing him, but the Hyuuga's stance did not falter.

"You dismiss us from your side and this happens Naruto? You don't lose control like that." Neji said, his eye's trained on Gaara, the sand-nin ANBU's hesitant on what to do with the hovering sand so near.

"Kioko-Tai.Take your squad and return to Suna." Gaara said slowly, He knew the shadow manipulator was inches behind him, but no threat seemed evident. They hastily disappeared in the direction of Suna.

"What happened Naruto?" Neji asked as the three disappeared, his stance slowly relaxing, and his eye's turning back to normal. The blond Hokage looked to Gaara,who just watched him steadfastly.

"Naruto!" A sudden voice sounded and all four men looked to see a breathless Sakura racing forward, she stopped a few feet.

"What _happened_?!" She asked shrilly, Naruto sighed, glaring at Gaara, the look clearly said 'This is all your fault'.

"You're Hokage lost control." He said, self-contempt evident in his voice, but his gaze was firm.

"But that hasn't happened since..."She started,

"Don't." Naruto hissed, his gaze left hers before locking with Gaara's, they didn't falter under his glare. Neji shifted next to him and he brought his attention back to the jounins who were _supposed_ to be delivering the message to the Konoha. He knew neither the Hyuuga nor Nara was going to want to leave now and deliver the message, but it had to get to Konoha.

"Shikamaru take the scroll and return to Konoha. I will have Neji stay here." He finally said to a decision knowing the lazy nin would like the rest of the weekend off, but the analyst only crossed his arms.

"You're Hokage will be fine." Gaara said softly, his eye's drifting the man next to him.

"I want a better explanation of what happened." Shikamaru replied unmoving, it was their duty to protect the Hokage. That came before any other mission.

"I already told you I lost control." Naruto replied,

"You don't lose control. No Hokage loses control, at least not without a reason." Neji said turning on him,

"Look. I lost control. If you want more then that ask Gaara. I have papers to review. Shikamaru you should be on your way before the sun rises." The blond said, his face impassive as he moved around the others, making his way though the night darkened sand dunes.

"It would be unwise for you three to report the actions of tonight." Gaara said his eyes never left the retreating back of the other man,

"If I may ask…" Sakura started, the cool green eye's shifted to her and she swallowed hard, the Kazekage was still a very scary man. He was gone in whirl of sand.

"This week has gone from bad to worse." Shikamaru said in annoyance grabbing the scroll from Neji,

"When you three return to Konoha I want you to report everything to me before filling out anything for the council." And with that he took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Naruto huffed throwing the black tank top from his body as he attacked the clone with ferocity. 

"Weak. That Bastard." He panted, "…Can't believe I lost control…" He blocked the clones very much solid hand, the kunai flying from his hand and hitting the tree trunk behind him. He dodged to the left, his hands flying together the signs rolling through his fingers. His clone knew exactly what he was doing and repeated the action,  
"Damn clone." Naruto muttered rolling to the side and releasing he jutsu annoyed to see it didn't hit. He stood hoping his next move would work. Someone was hiding, the chakra was very well hidden. Naruto twisted around suddenly blocking the hand.

"You've been out here since leaving the desert." Neji stated falling back and taking up a fighting stance. Naruto paused, considering him. He hasn't fought anyone since his day's of an being an ANBU. The early song birds alerted him it was almost daybreak. Neji watched him and Naruto immediately focused the chakra internally, It might be nice fighting against another instead of his clones.

"And you've been watching me since then." He replied finally making a few signs; his shadow clone disappearing.

"Making sure you won't kill yourself." Neji said, Naruto gave annoyed huff before beginning his attack. The silent standing Neji waiting patiently before making his move.

It was just like with Sasuke, always waiting for his move, considering him, calculating how much he really needed to beat him. Naruto physically hesitated and that was it. Two fingers pressed to his throat, quicker then he thought was possible.

"Why did you hesitate?" Neji asked, confusion hinted in his voice. The blond took a step back, the sounds of the village waking up calling attention to his ear.

"I'm exhausted Neji, We'll have to try it again, I promise I won't hesitate." He replied unhurriedly, though his heart thudded painfully in his chest. With the newest images that flooded his mind he felt sick all over again.

* * *

Two eye's watched the fight between the Hokage and an advanced solid clone silently, how he moved, agile as ever but steadfast like a rock. It wasn't until the Hyuuga appeared, Gaara's eye's narrowed, watching as the Hokage started the attack, ready as ever, but his eye's went wide, almost frightened, and he hesitated, the Hyuuga had rushed forward so fast, pressing what could have been a deadly blow to the throat, if he had meant to harm. It seemed after the defeat Naruto had given another one of his stories before practically fleeing. Neji disappearing, supposedly after him. Gaara slowly stood, He waited several minutes. 

"You should know better then to sneak up the Kazekage." He whispered. Neji had hid himself perfectly, only the faintest trickle of chakra had given him away, He looked to the left where the other man materialized from the shadows.

"What is your reason for watching our Hokage?" Neji asked his voice dangerously soft.

"His well-being." Came the answer. The Hyuuga turned in the direction of the Kage suites a good few streets away from the training ground, the shadows retreated from the rooftops as the first sparks of light from the desert horizon hit them.

"Are you saying he is not well?" He asked slowly, considering each word.

"You fought him, did you not see it?" Gaara asked,

"He hesitated. It wasn't hard to notice." Neji replied, The redhead closed his eye's as if searching for something,

"Have you ever trained against him?" Gaara asked. There was a long silence, before Neji looked at him, replying,

"He hasn't trained with another for years." The Kazekage's gaze only landed on the training ground, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Three years." He said before jumping from the second story roof to the ground, The morning sun finally piercing the sky.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Another chapter yay! hehe. Hope you're enjoying it so far!! PLease, let me, I LOVE comments!!! LOVE! (I'll get you all cookies!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Hi Everyone!!! Thanks for those who reviewed much love!!! XD Heres the next chapter!!! I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

The trip back to Konoha was a silent affair, with the small entourage of advisers, medical nin's and Neji they slipped from the village with only a few of the Sand village council to see them off. As Kazekage, Gaara had been one of them. His face impassive as always until his eye's rested on the blond.

"I hope you're stay was comfortable Hokage." He said calmly,

"Yeah. Maybe next time I won't get so much sand in my robes." Came the muttered retort giving the respectful bow and watching the Kazekage return it with an odd look in his eye's. Naruto stared for a moment about to say something else but a small cough from Sakura pulled his attention away from the silently observing red-head.

Thankfully the only people who knew he had lost control like that were Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura, and he knew they would keep their silence. As they walked the Hokage glanced behind them back into the Dunes and harrowing desert landscape. ANBU from the Sand, there had to be eight or nine escorts. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't need _nine_ ANBU for his trip back!He growled to himself, ever since becoming Hokage the number had gotten higher each year. Even the minute they hit the forests of Fire Country he felt the chakra rumble as the Sand-nin took to the trees. Two day's of quick travel and still the ANBU kept a contstant vigilant eye on their group.

"The sand escorts have been joined by our own. And they aren't leaving." Neji suddenly said, an edge of unease in his voice,

"The Kazekage informed me they would follow us until we were in sight of Konoha," Naruto replied looking up, the slight trembling of a leaf and the faintest hints of chakra indicated they were being followed quite closely in fact.

"The Kazekage. He has been rather accommodating to you hasn't he?" Neji inquired. The blond let a short soft laugh escape his lips, looking at the ninja next to him,

"If you mean by the little bout we had in the desert I hardly call that 'accommodating'" Neji fell silent, watching out the corner of his eye as the smile faded from the Hokage's face, an eerily thoughtful expression clouding the eye's

"Atsuma." The blond barked suddenly, one of his advisers hurriedly came over to him.

"Hokage-sama?" He inquired.

"I don't have any meetings today do I?" he asked, "No mission assignments for the genins?"

"You should be free." Came the hurried response.

"Good." He said shortly,

* * *

Naruto paused as he stood in front of the Memorial Stone a rueful smile gracing his lips, his eye's trailed down the names. Countless people he didn't know. Too many he did. He felt the presence of another but didn't need to turn around to know who it was,

"Don't you have some important Hokage business to do?" Came the amused voice of his previous sensei. Naruto laughed at the older jounin.

"Naw. They gave me the day off, But don't _you_ have a new batch of genins to manipulate?" He asked, turning to see Kakashi watching him, the perverted book tucked in his upper pocket.

"I'll just get stopped by an old lady to save her cat from a tree and I'll just _have_ to help her." Came the cheeky reply. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips and they fell into silence letting the early morning wind play pleasantly around him, Naruto turned his eyes back to the weathered stone.

"Of any ninja I have ever trained, you were never one to give up so easily."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked turning, but his old Sensei had disappeared with a poof.

"Hmph." He said crossing his arms, he turned away from the memorial stone to be faced with the three post. Smiling remember the "bell-training" Kakashi had given them, how Sasuke had shared his food willingly enough, along with Sakura.

"Hokage-sama!! Hokage-sama!!" The blond perked up turning to see a young academy-nin running towards him. His dark brown hair messy and un-kept around his face,

"You _promised_ to teach me the shadow clone jutsu when you got back!" The young boy accused.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy, Yukiko-Chan?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Came the reply, "But if I'm with you Iruka-Sensei can't yell at me!" Naruto was about to speak again but the young nin went on, "And you'll buy me ramen!"

Naruto laughed, crouching in front of him.

"Yeah, and I'll get an earful from Iruka like no other." He replied crossing his arms and looking down at the young boy,who only glared at him in determination;

"But you're the Hokage you can fire him!" Naruto snorted, "_Yeah right._" He muttered.

"Come on!! Hokage-sama! You promised!!!"

"You keep calling me 'Hokage-sama' I'll march you right back to the academy for Iruka-sensei's full wrath." The blond said squarely.

"Naruto-Sensei?" The boy asked his eye's frightful. Everyone knew never to get Iruka angry. _Ever_.

"Better."

* * *

"What do you mean he hesitated, Neji?" Shikamaru asked, removing his weapons and inspecting them before returning them back to the holder on his thigh.

"He hesitated as he came at me, he didn't have any ninjutsu or genjutsu planned, then he just flinched back, his eyes went wide and I moved in." Came the calm reply.

"And the Kazekage?" Shikamaru inquired, slowly standing, and viewing the man next to him, his eyes narrowed in thoughts of the thousand's of possibilities.

"Watching him, probably as long as I had."

"In past envoys has the Kazekage been so…attentive?" The shadow nin manipulator asked,

"Only by adding more ANBU for the trips back…he's never actively pursued into having long conversations away from the village with our Hokage." Neji replied, both exchanging glances. Shikamaru's mouth opened slowly, before closing his eye's focusing in with thought.

"Neji! Shikamaru! Have you seen Naruto at all today?" Sakura came skidding next to them.

"He went to the Memorial stone the moment we got back. He's been there ever since." Neji replied rather quickly.

"Of course! One of the missing-nin's have been captured." Came the hasty reply and she disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"Nothing ever seems to be simple." Said the shadow nin before placing his hands together knowing once their blond, impulsive Hokage found out he would go straight to the holding cells. It didn't take Neji much longer to follow suit.

* * *

"Why are we doing this! It's _so_ boring! I thought you said I was going to learn something!" Naruto opened one eye, he was resting against the tree, Yukiko had his hands together his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Because I'm the one going to get yelled at by Iruka, You're not focusing anyway."

"But I am! I swear!! I just can't do this!" Whined the other,

"Don't underestimate yourself. I'm sure you—" Naruto started to say before getting cut off by a high female yell;

"Naruto-San!!!" He jerked his back from the tree up from the tree glaring around to see find where she was going to come from,

"I don't have anything to do—" He started, but the young woman landed in front of him.

"They caught one of the Rogues." She said low enough for only Naruto to hear. He stood swiftly.

"That's enough for today Yuk-chan, you should get back to the academy, Sakura go with him tell Iruka-sensei he's been training with me." Naruto quickly told her before taking off towards the small holding cells they had in outer ridge of the village.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I really don't think it's wise for you to talk to him by yourself." Ibiki said calmly, his battled hardened eye's trained on Naruto.

"I need to know why he broke from Konoha for myself." Naruto said, his eye's drifted over to the sullen looking young man sitting in the small room. A chakra inhibiter jutsu had been placed on him, but he was still dangerous, Naruto knew Ibiki wouldn't let him talk to him face to face without a battle of words.

"Is Yamanaka Ino back from her mission?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I don't deal with missions Hokage..."

"She can be my eyes and ears inside his head, go get her, I should be fine."

"'Should be' isn't good enough." Came the muttered reply as Ibiki stormed off. Naruto glanced inside the room and slowly opened the door.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU posted exclaimed in alarm as Naruto began entering.

"Stay at your post." Naruto snapped before opening the door all the way, shutting it behind him with a click. When he first got to the holding building, he had met Neji and Shikamaru, who apparently heard the news from Sakura. He had sent them on retrieval mission knowing they would stop him with what he wanted to do.

"Mutsu Tabito" Naruto said softly, the man snapped his gaze up to his, both eye's narrowed, his forehead protector had the familiar slash through indicating is allegiance was not with his home village.

"Hokage-sama" Came the sneered reply. Not fazed by the rudeness, Naruto took a step forward.

"So what in Konoha displeases you? What would push so much you become this?" He asked tapping the forehead protector meaningfully. The man jerked back visibly, clear disgust over his face but before he responded, his body went rigid a look of sudden exasperation on his face.

"Hokage-Sama! Please remove yourself from the holding area." He stared at Tabito in surprise before turning his gaze towards the door.

Ino. Naruto glared through the small window, he could see Ibiki holding the young woman in her trance like state, his eye's on Naruto, the familiar scowl on his face.

"Stay out of this, let him speak." Naruto demanded loud enough for Ibiki to hear.

"Hokage…" Ino protested through the subject,

"I need to know _why._" The blonds voice had gone softer, "Release him now." Came his firm order.

"Kai release." Was the muttered phrase and the missing nin shook his head to clear his mind, clearly perturbed about how she had infiltrated him.

"Why?" Naruto asked finally, ignoring the worried looks into the room,

"Because we need to get rid of _all_ the demons of this world." Came the reply; the eyes blazing with hatred bored into his own.

* * *

**AN: I hope that wasn't too cliché–esque lol, -crosses fingers-. Hope you enjoyed!  
Tell me what you think, idea's or suggestion, I'll take them all!!! Promise!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just want to let everyone know, I love reviews. So please, let me know what you honeslty think, I mean, if you just say that I suck, at least give me a reason behind it. But other then that, I love reading the reviews I get, they make me smile see: -smiles- lol. I really want to know how I'm doing and I can't read minds...if only I could...lol..XD**

* * *

"Hokage-sama why can't we get something harder?!" A genin asked in irritation as Naruto was handed the mission report from Kakashi. He looked at the young ninja, her narrowed eye's glaring at him,

"If you're sensei thinks you're ready for one, you might receive one." He explained calmly enough.

"Tch. As if he'd let us." Muttered another of Kakashi genins. The grey-haired jounin looked at Naruto innocently with a shrug, The blond blew out a long breath, ignoring the arguing genins and letting his eye's un-focus as he attempted to read through the report...  
_  
"Why?" Naruto asked_

"Because we need to get rid of all _the demons of this world." The eyes blazing with hatred as they bored into the blonds. Naruto saw the shift of his feet, and the hands flew up. Somehow the missing nin had managed from the ropes binding his wrists , he had been trained personally by Rock Lee years ago. Taijutsu, and he came at Naruto straight on. The Hokage was quicker then Tabito seemed to realize and he grabbed the hands, his fingers pressing the pressure points in his neck immobilizing his body. The Hokage shoved him against the wall, his face inches from the wide-eyed rogue._

"And how would you know of this?" He asked, The other clenched his jaw, his eye's darting everywhere but at him. Naruto grabbed his chin forcing his face towards his.

"Look at me damn it!" Naruto hissed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, And he practically dropped the weight of the immobilized rogue on the ground whirling on the other person daring to interrupt.

"We'll get the answers from him. Don't worry." Ibiki said, eyeing the rogue with utmost disgust. Naruto took one look to the rogue crumpled on the ground, before nodding crisply to the other.

"Hokage—" Ino and Sakura started together.

"Don't Ino. I was under no real danger." Naruto said, "Or do you feel I am not fit enough to protect myself?" Sakura shook her head swiftly,

"Naruto, you know we don't think that. Quite the opposite…It's just…we can't lose you. I can't lose you."

The blond looked to her the anger fading from his face. Sasuke had told him that once. 

"Naruto…"

"Hokage!" Naruto jerked back as a report was slammed onto the desk in front of him. The group of genins was gone, but Kakashi was sitting idly on his desk reading his book.

"Heard about you're little missing-nin problem." Came the almost bored tone.

"Really. That's good." Naruto replied irritably, his glare going ignored by the older man,

"Also heard about your little escapade in the desert." Naruto stiffened; no one had spoken of that when they returned to the village. How Kakashi knew was beyond him.

"How did you know what happened in Suna?" He asked, Kakashi turned smiling apparently under his mask, not answering his question, instead he replied:

"So, do tell me what the Kazekage wanted." Naruto's glared harder at him.

"He didn't want anything thing. And it's not as if it's your business." He replied crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. The jounin jumped from the desk lightly,

"Nope, guess it's not. I'm just passing on a love note," sighed the grey-haired ninja flippantly before striding from the room with his nose in the book. The blond sputtered indignantly at the retreating jounin but before he could even think to come up with something to say he was gone.Naruto glanced down at what he thought had first was a report his eye's widening at the familar seal. It was a wax-closed scroll from the Kazekage from himself.

"Damn it." He hissed opening the scroll up. His eye's went wide as they skimmed the contents,

"Atsuma!" He roared, in the room next to his office he heard the pounding feet as the man came to the door bowing in his presence.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" He asked. Naruto rolled the scroll up,

"Envoy's from the Village Hidden in the Sand will be within our border line in the next three day's, please prepare their accommodations."

"We returned from Suna no less then a week and a half ago, If I may ask what—"

"Atsuma go before you lose you're position." Naruto said looking down at the scroll once more and hearing the other man quickly take to the other room. Naruto slid the scroll in his robes and headed towards the doors. He needed to inform the council immediately of this newest involvment from the Kazekage.

* * *

"So, The Kazekage has stepped out of his jurisdiction to capture one of our missing-nin." A council member asked Naruto calmly. The blond crossed his arms,

"Juhanto-Hiro killed a Suna family. I hardly believe it was out of his jurisdiction to capture the nin." He replied moodily. The councilors did not like the idea of being visited by the Suna leader,

"Yes, but does he personally have to accompany the prisoner _and_ come to Konoha, it would seem to the other nations we our favoring one over the others…" An elderly women spoke out she eyed Naruto closely.

"None of the others nations seem to give jack shit about us." Came the hasty reply from the blond, he didn't care, the councilors could think all they wanted and as much as he hated to admit it, the capturing of the latest nin was one less to worry about. They were silent for a few moments before an younger man spoke out,

"And what shall his sentence be?"

"I'll have Ibiki or Anko interrogate him before I give a sentence." The blond said coldly.

"What interests does the Kazekage have in us that he would go to such lengths? I've heard rumors as well, Hokage-sama, of prolonged talks outside the ears and eyes of you're protectors." This came from the same man who asked about the sentencing of the prisoner.

"We have been at peace with the village hidden in the sand for over ten years, I hardly doubt they would start a war now with no recent animosity." The Hokage stated wondering if the kid really wanted to mess with him right now.

"You didn't answer my question—" Naruto's glare deepened and the man closed his mouth hurriedly and looked away,

"I gave you my word as Hokage when I first took this position to protect Konoha at all costs, I hold that promise now and until I'm dead. I should not have to repeat my allegiance to you with every decision I make." He placed the scroll on the closest desk and swept from the room hearing the flurry of talk amongst the other just as he closed the sliding doors.  
"Councilors…" He muttered with annoyance. He managed it to his Hokage suites and began removing the robes from his body, the hat from his head and sighed as the fore-head protector was tied into place. His wraps, tank top and jump suite pants replacing the Hokage outfit. He needed to spar. Maybe he could manage another with Neji. Maybe he wouldn't hesitate. Probably not.

_A tongue laved once at the back of his neck where the newest of love bites was placed._

"H-Hey...come on...we're going to get caught…" Naruto whispered, a rough laugh at his ear caused the shudder of anticipation to race through his body.

"I though you weren't afraid of anything Uzamaki." The hot breath traveled over his skin, fingers tracing up his flat seal marked stomach pushing the hips back to feel the other arousal. The blond bowed his head at the feeling,

"You would be too...this is fucking Tsunade's office! If she's...she..." He trailed off with a soft moan as a deft hand rubbed at the trapped arousal.

"I love it when you're speechless Naruto." He turned his face enough to find the lips for a searing kiss, but bright green eye's assailed his own, the crimson hair framing face.

"You aren't afraid Uzamaki Naruto, are you?" 

Naruto sat up in bed as if he'd been doused with cold water. He was panting rather heavily.

"What the fuck." He whispered rubbing his eye's and face, it felt as if he'd been training for hours with how hard he was breathing, but it was his arousal from the dream that really caught his attention. He winced as he shifted in bed and flushed glad to know he no longer lived in the shared academy dorms or the apartment. A constant throb in his groin alerted him of his most recent problems and he slowly made his way from the bed. He didn't have any idea where that dream came from, but it scared him shitless. He reached out to steady himself agaisnt the wall, a slow shudder moving unexpectedly down his spine. Those eye's assailed him constant in the edges of his mind. He didn't dare go back to sleep, he didn't want to see those eyes...

* * *

**TBC**

Soooo...too fast? too slow? Any suggestions? All take everything! XD Just let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Finally update, yes, celebrate. (not...) lol...Enjoy!!! (See, I don't talk much in the beginning hehe)**

* * *

"Hokage-sama—"

"Don't call me that." The blond said automatically and heard the annoyed 'Tch'. Looking up from his food after swallowing the last of the noodles, his eyes watched a pink-haired kunoichi coming towards him, a scroll in one hand. He leaned farther back onto the tree and waited for her to speak as she stopped in front of him, a worried expression crossing her facial features.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked finally, sitting down next to him. The blond pushed his food away and stared across the training grounds, he could see Lee and Neji with their genins in the next training area over.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?" He asked quickly, glancing away from the sparring teams to the women next to him. Sakura crossed her arms,

"You've only eaten one bowl of ramen and you've been sparring with you're clones for practically the entire day."

"The offices were stuffy, needed some air, what's wrong with that?" Naruto muttered, He watched a high kick aimed of Neji's face but his jounin caught it quickly twisting the genin to the ground, the bykugan user crouched to explain to the younger ninja what he did wrong, the genin didn't look to happy about the explanation.

"You have a pile of reports to go through." She replied,

"I'll get through them."

"Right. The Kazekage will be here in the next few hours. Your ANBU have been escorting them since they've been within our borders." Naruto looked up sharply,

"He is?" He asked very quickly, his hand going for the robe thrown hastily to the side earlier that day. Sakura smiled,

"Yeah he is, Naruto?" Sakura stared as the blond hastily jumped up from the ground in a flurry of movement.

"I need to get those reports finished." He said hastily disappeared with a poof. Sakura blinked once before narrowing her eye's. She looked up into the tree,

"So, what do you think?" She finally asked out loud, her old perverted sensei plopped down from the tree.

"Hmm." Came the answer. She looked over at the man, he had his nose in that damn book again,

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed, The grey-haired jounin looked up with surprise,

"Hm, What?"

"I asked what you thought, I mean I haven't seen Naruto like this before…he's…"

"In denial." Came the short reply, "Gotto go back to escorting."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but the jounin was gone. She sighed, opening the scroll her eye's skimmed the contents, she better make sure the Hokage met with the Kazekage like he should.

* * *

"Don't move! I have to get this last one pinned."

"Sakura, I don't have to wear my ceremonial robes to meet with the Kazekage." Naruto said grabbing her wrist, she swatted his hand away quickly tying a knot and went back to the ripped hem.

"Making good impressions help." She replied shortly,

"I don't need to make a good impression, least of all to Gaara of the Desert." He hissed angrily. Sakura attacked the hem once more ignoring him. Naruto sighed in exasperation, so the Kazekage had a missing nin from their village, he didn't have to come personally. Naruto wished he hadn't at all. What happened in Suna was still too fresh, he had lost control end of story, the Kage had showing up just to reminded him of his control issue's. It didn't help either that Naruto now had to force himself awake with the multitudes of awkward dreams.

"There, all done, see wasn't that hard was it?" the pink haired ninja said with a smile. The Hokage only grunted in annoyance,

"Thanks, Sakura." He finally said,

"You're welcome." She waved to him passing through the door another adviser had just opened waiting to speak.

"The accommodations are done Hokage-sama, would you like anyone to accompany you when you meet the Kazekage?" The man asked at the sliding door to his left, Naruto glanced at him, and shook his head,

"I'll go alone." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want—" Naruto suddenly raised his hand, a response to appease the older ninja already ready;

"I will have a few ANBU remove the hostage and take him down to the holding cells for questioning, but other then that I do not need company." His robes flowed uncomfortably around him as he walked to the door, he saw the respectful bow out of the corner of his eye before the adviser retreated to do his bidding. Exhaling slowly Naruto began undoing the robe. He hated the awful thing with a passion and knew if Tsunade was still around she would have killed him. Shucking it off over his head, he left it in a disorganized pile on the floor and adjusted his clothes underneath. On other hand, Sakura was going to kill him now if saw him. With a smile he left the Hokage offices and councilor meeting halls. Two figures landed lightly beside him just as he passed through the building doors.

"You're dog needs a bath." Naruto said, cocking his head to the side at the ANBU who stood grinning wolfishly, and another who only tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment to the Hokage,

"Sorry, jusr got back from a mission, so who's the missing nin?"  
Naruto didn't answer Inuzuka as they moved through the town heading towards the front gates. He didn't even protest when Aburame Shino sidled to his front as they moved to the gates. Naruto knew he was sending his insects to spy.

"The Kazekage, Kankuro and Kioko-Tai are within twenty meters of our gate." Shino said,

"And the other missing nin?" Naruto inquired, the eyebrows furrowed on the insect-manipulator as they walked closer to the gates.

"Karaso." Kiba suddenly said, tapping his nose once, "Those damn puppets always smelled disgusting." He continued. Naruto nodded and watched as both Shikamaru, and Kakashi greeted the wall guards above the door. With one wave the doors began opening and the apprehension in Naruto's stomach doubled. It twisted it's way through his body to suddnely that his foot slipped back one step. He did _not_ want to see Gaara of the Desert.

"Hokage?" Naruto heard Kiba to his left, his large dog whining next to him, obviously sensing the discomfort racing through their Hokage's body. Shino glanced behind him,

"You seem uneasy of this encounter, Hokage-sama," He said softly the doors beginning to open,

"I wouldn't call it uneasiness." Muttered a lightly landing Kakashi, Naruto glared at him, but didn't comment on the what his old sensei said;

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shino, I want you three to remove the missing-nin from their custody and take him to holding cells, please inform Morino Ibiki," Naruto said before the doors were fully open. In the gateway a cross armed and waiting the Kazekage stood. He was the first thing that greeted his sight, then a disgruntled looking Kankuro with Karaso which held an unconscious missing-nin to his left, while Kioko-Tai stood to his right looking resolutely through the Konoha doors.

"Welcome to Konoha, Kazekage." Naruto said formally through his teeth, Gaara's eye's landed on him and stayed there, and Naruto looked away hastily gazing as the Sand nin'a at either side.

"Take him from Kankuro." Naruto said and watched the pass from the puppeteer and his own ninja's, he was bound swiftly by the copy-cat ninja and soon the three disappeared.

"Kiba, please escort Kankuro and Tai to their accommodations, find me after you have done so." Came his rapped order from to the dog-nin and soon the area near the gates was cleared of the ninja's except the Kazekage and Hokage.

"If you would," Naruto motioned towards the inner parts of the village and they began walking. Gaara did not wear his ceremonial robes either which was one of the first things Naruto noticed and he was very glad he chucked his once Sakura had left.

"I have to thank you." Naruto began formally, The eye's turned toward him and he felt the a sensation ripple through his system at the level gaze, "For retrieving this rogue nin, that is." He clarified trying to ignore the intenseness of those eyes.

"I would hope you would do the same for me" Came the reply of the red-headed leader. Naruto passed a sidelong glance to him, his eye's widening as he saw the smallest of beetles attached to the clothing on his shoulder.

"It seems we are still being watched over rather closely." Observed the sand ninja, but it didn't seem like he minded,

"Were you hoping for a private conversation?" Naruto asked, his question was met in silence, and he knew if he confronted the other man now it would end up in a fight, holding back the glare Naruto motioned towards the training grounds,

"There's a lake beyond these grounds." He stated, it was one of the most private places on the city, if anyone went there it was for training with water jutsu, but it was always quiet when he managed it to the lakeshore.

"And we will find privacy there?" Inquired Suna's Kazekage.

"What is with you wanting to hold a damn conversation with me?!" Naruto suddenly growled, a few villagers they passed eyed them curiously and Naruto huffed extending the length of his strides to get away from the other people of the village.

"It helps with keeping our peace treatise." Gaara said finally, "Do they bother you much?" Naruto whirled on him.

"Yes. They bother me very much." He hissed dangerously, before turning and continuing. Even with previous visits to Suna, it seemed there were things that Gaara just did that made his blood boil. Adding ANBU at every envoy., inviting him for dinners, the barest hints of sarcasm lacing some of his responding words in old conversations _and_ during Kage meetings. With each time they met, formally or informally, Gaara became more and more attentive to him. It irked the blond to no end. Even with how strong his irratation and anger was,the opening up of the trees to the lake was breathtaking, he kept himself in check at the sight, but Gaara had shifted his feet back a bit in surprise, the Kages eye's wide.

"Do you come here often?" Gaara's quiet voice broke through Naruto's now calm mind. It never ceased to amaze him how easily he fell into comfort here. His eyes grazed the area, a weather worn rock jutted up to the left, right at the lakes edge it was washed in golds and reds from the sunset. He had climbed up it many times only to be shoved roughly by a number of his friends into the usually very cold water when he was younger.

"No. I usually go to the memorial stones now." He replied softly, the lake was so still, the water a perfect reflection of the sky above.

The silence stretched between them, and Naruto noticed the movement from Gaara as he walked to the lakes edge, squatting and cupping his hands letting them fill with the clear water. He let it drip through his fingers lifting his head to gaze across the surface watching the ripple effect spread acorss the lake, breaking, manipulated and distorting the image of the reddened sky. It seemed like ages before the other man stood, slowly turning towards Naruto, the water behind him calm and once again the mirror of the sky.

"Why?" Came the question from the red-headed ninja. Naruto didn't look at him, his eyes trained on the eastern bank. The stillness unnerved him, but he replied anyway, finally raising his eyes to meet the Kages.

"You should know why, Gaara."

* * *

**TBC**

**And yeah. Naruto's still depressed. -sigh- lol, R&R!! Let me know what you all think!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hmmm...well...update quickly, yeay I got mroe then one review! I'm happy! lol XD **

**Linda McCarty: it is moving a bit slow, it'll pick up, promise :) At least i hope XD LOL  
**

* * *

Gaara turned towards him fully, his eyes fixated on him,

"You dwell so much in the past." He said, taking a step forward, "Why?"  
Naruto looked away from him and crossed his arms as he stared across the lake, taking in the stillness it presented it belied everything he was feeling at the moment, all the turmoil and pain.

"I can't let him go." Naruto said finally, breaking through the silence "It shouldn't have ended the way it did, he didn't _deserve_ to die." He was whispering now, the eye's looking up to the sky, If Naruto noticed him moving closer, he didn't acknowledge him and the quiet stretched between them once again. Gaara waited patiently and suddenly the blue cerulean eyes locked onto his,

"They didn't even place his name on the stone, that's why I go everyday." His statement cut through the even air shattering the silence.

"I couldn't love him. I couldn't hate him." Naruto breathed deep, his arms crossed over his chest in self-assertion even though his face was clouded in self-doubt, the Kazekage didn't break his gaze on Naruto even when the blond Hokage looked to the ground,

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Came the almost small voice,

Gaara had taken another step forward; he was within arms reach of the blond,

"No." Was his response and Naruto looked up sharply, emotions he didn't recognize or knew Gaara possessed flickered over the usually passive face, _worry_, of all things. For what? Him?

"Then what? I'm tired of this game you've been playing for the past three years." Naruto spat, anger flaring through his person. How easily he had just told Gaara things he never told anyone else, it had to be the area…why was he so comfortable all of a sudden with the other leader?

"I don't play games, I never have and certainly not with you." Gaara responded with surprise at the notion. Naruto glared at him about to retort but the redhead raised his hand up a bit and Naruto felt it, Kiba wasn't far at all and he sighed,

"I told you Kiba, Akamaru needs a bath." He said loudly turning towards the woods at his back,

"Hokage…you had asked me to report back to you after I showed Kankurou-san and Tai-san to their rooms." Kiba amended knowing he had over heard more then he should have.

"Kiba I wanted to you to escort…" Naruto stopped, feeling the buzz of chakra behind him, he knew in an instant the Kazekage was gone. Kiba's eye's had gone wide as he stared behind him,

"Naruto-sama…"

"I guess you'll be escorting me back to the village." Naruto said with a rueful smile. The large dog at Kiba's side whined over at his master, then back at the Hokage,

"Hokage-sama…I didn't mean to be privy to you're conversation…"

"It's fine, at some point or another someone was bound to hear." Naruto replied waving off the professionalism Kiba was using, which never suited the other man anyway.

* * *

"_I don't play games, I never have and certainly not with you…"_

Naruto paced in the Hokage's office, the words flooding through his mind, he had let his guard down…he swore to never tell another living soul! A scroll was held tightly in his hand as he ignored the contents.

"Hokage-sama Morino Ibiki has sent a message, wishes to speak to you." A soft voice said from his door. Naruto nodded distractedly. It was late and he hadn't left the offices for home, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Get back to him and let him know I'll be right there." He replied distractedly. There was another knock and Naruto looked up from the scroll he was trying to finish up reading while pacing the office to see the same young ninja looking over at him,

"The Kazekage is here, he wishes to accompany you to the holding cells."

"What?!" He asked outraged, almost dropping the scroll, but she had again disappeared. He put the scroll on his desk and marched to the door, after disappearing from the lakeside the Suna leader hadn't removed himself from the quarters he had been provided with. He opened the door, not surprised to find the red-headed leader gazing solidly at him blocking the doorway.

"You know Gaara, this is exactly what I meant about playing games." He whispered to the Kazekage. The eyes met his and Gaara took a step forward invading his personal space.

"I just want you to trust me." Came his even answer and Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement.

_"W-what are doing teme...come on get off…"Naruto pushed at the chest, but the raven-headed teen leaned in suddenly pinning the hands to the ground, _

"Trust me dobe. it'll feel good." A nip at his bottom lip and Naruto gasped, the tongue invading his mouth for a brutal kiss. A whimper escaped the back of his throat as the knee pushed up into groin, the tongue flicking up to the roof of his mouth eliciting another groan of approval. Sasuke broke the kiss laving his tongue along the three whisker like scars on his face, letting his hot breath roll across the neck and ear,

"You don't want me to stop do you?" He burred, letting go of one hand thrusting it under the tank to caress the skin.

"I-I…n-no…." Came Naruto's reply…

"Naruto?"

Naruto snapped back to reality at the wash of breath the Kazekage's face inches away from his own and he inhaled sharply,

"Do you?" Gaara asked, his hand was resting gently on his forearm, but it was his eyes that kept the blond from jerking back.

"Do I what?" He managed,

"Do you trust me?" the redhead let the question roll of his tongue, his breath washed over Naruto mouth and the grip on his arm tightened.

"I…" Naruto started, the pale green eye's dared him to run away, just like _his_ always did, but there was no mocking superiority in them.

"Gaara—" The redhead made his move cutting him off and pressing his lips to his own. It felt as if time had stood still for the seconds of guilty enjoyment but Naruto yanked back and in a whirl of blinding sand the Kazekage disappeared from in front of him.

"Hoshi" He called weakly out to the young ninja presiding at the desk around the corner. The young women appeared in front of him with a smile. He put a hand on the door frame swallowing hard,

"Yes Hokage-sama?" She asked kindly.

"Can you please get a message to Morino Ibiki that I will discuss the prisoner matters tomorrow morning?" He closed the office behind him walking through the building hearing a concerned,

"Are you alright?" From Hoshi,

"I'm fine, just make sure he knows I will see him in the morning." He gave her a hasty wave and exhaled slowly as he made it outside. The cool night air felt pleasant over his features but his mind was on over drive. The Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara. The Terror of Suna, had kissed him. His turmoiling mind left no room for any other thoughts and his feet led him through the well trodden path towards the memorial stones. He needed to think.  
**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**I recieved a bunch of "FINALLY'S!" on the other site I've posted this on when i got to this chapter it was pretty funny. I hope you enjoyed!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hmm here you go everyone!! I hope ur enjoying it so far!!! XD if ur not sorry!! lol, suggestions are nice, I do take them, willingly!!**

**R&R Let me know what you think!! PLEASE!! I love getting comments and people telling me what to fix, LOL!

* * *

**

Naruto shivered in the early morning chill, his eyes opening to slits as the bright sun poured through the valley.He shifted...had he slept outside? A low groan escaped his lips,anda crunch of dirt and grass was heard from beside him he didn't bother to look to see who it was the felt the familiar chakra revealing the elite ninja.

"It's been about a year since you've slept out here." Naruto sighed hearing the voice of Neji beside him, and he leaned his head back, feeling the cool stone at the back of his neck,

"I had a lot of things to think about last night." The Blond rasped, swallowing, he sounded as bad as he felt. He began standing looking towards the east, where the forests met the edge of the village.

"Have you been here all night as well?" Naruto looked over to the watching elite ninja,

"I was on watch duty last night, I saw you leave the Hokage tower right after the Kazekage " The eyes were trained on him fully and Naruto's own narrowed,

"You've been spying on me" Naruto stated, the Hyuuga gazed at him a small smirk playing at his lips as he crossed his arms answering coolly to the Hokage,

"It's what I'm supposed to do," Then he paused drawing his hands down to his pockets; "Naruto what did the Kazekage want?"

"I don't want to talk about _him_." Naruto suddenly snapped glaring at the ninja, he was exhausted the night before hadn't brought much solace to his mind, and knowing he had been watched too didn't help ease his confused thoughts. Especially about Gaara...

"I have to go, meeting with the Ibiki." If he focused on other things maybe his problems would go away, Highly unlikely, but it was worth a try.

"Are you sure that is wise, at you're current state Hokage—"

"Hyuuga, don't question me!" Naruto whirled on him angrily, "I am well capable to protect this village as my title says!" The dangerous whirling chakra danced at the edges of the Hokages frame. Neji closed his eyes giving out a long exhaled sigh before putting his hands together.

"Byakugan!" His eyes opened to see the flow of charka through his Hokage leader. Erratic and uncontrolled on the inside, it was easily tearing him apart.

"I've told this to you before, Naruto-sama. You are not well." He said calmly, but the enraged leader's glare deepened,

"I have things to get done, so if your done lecturing _your_ Hokage—"

"Naruto! Ibiki needs to see you urgently!" The pink haired Kunoichi bounded into the area staring at the two of them as they faced off,

"Thank you Sakura." He said and in one swift movement disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Neji closed his Byakugan with an annoyed exclamation.

"The Kazekage has no doubt been the basis of this new turmoil in our Hokages person." He said turning toward Sakura.

"I noticed it in Suna everytime we've went, he took special care when it came to Naruto, I think he's worried." The young women replied, She shook her head with a small smile,

"I heard from Hoshi that when the Kazekage went to see him at the Hokage tower he gave him a kiss." The Byakugan user eyes went wide at the statement,

"If that rumor spreads—"

"If you speak of that incident so openly, then it probably will spread." A soft voice said behind the elite ninjas. To sneak up on Sakura was one thing. To sneak up on Hyuuga Neji was quite another and the ninja turned sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"Kankuro-san." Sakura breathed out with a smile and a wave. Neji only gave the sand puppet nin a curt nod. He was idly leaning against his wrapped up puppet and looked directly at Neji.

"Of course your speculations of my younger brother are correct. He is worried for the Hokage and this seems to be the only way to show that concern. When he first began voicing his concern to me two years ago I told him he felt more for the Hokage then he thought, it seems I have been proven correct."

"His intentions will tip the balance between the other nations, something Konoha has strived to keep in check." Neji said to the to the sand nin. Konkuro shook his head with a grin,

"He may not look like much, but he has more 'intentions' then just getting into your Hokage-sama's pants, then again if you assume just that I may have mistook your intelligence for foolish stupidity." The way Konkuro was trying to pick a fight with him only caused a brief note of irritation to flow through his body, Neji turned to Sakura at once,

"Go find Kiba or Shino, I want you to keep a close watch on Naruto, his chakra is ruining his vital organs slowly. See if you can get him subdued as soon as possible and see what damage he has taken already." She nodded sharply, and if she was surprised at the predicament the Hokage was in she didn't show it and she disappeared to find one of the other elite ninja's.

"Tell me Hyuuga, why do you not like the thought of my Brother with Naruto-sama?" Asked the puppeteer. Neji placed a hand on the memorial stone looking levelly at him.

"He's still in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and your Kazekage is tearing him apart on the inside."

* * *

"So, why is Neji so worried?" Kiba asked as they landed outside the holding building for missing nins and criminals, Akamaru sitting at his side. 

"It's what I've been worried about for a while now. Naruto's chakra is releasing itself in his system, he can't control it...something must have triggered this and Neji believes it's because of the Kazekages advances Naruto is shutting himself off."

"Whoa! When did the spook Kage get interested in Naruto?" Kiba asked, Sakura closed her hands over his mouth,

"Shhh! You haven't noticed?" She asked seriously. The Dog nin shook his head.

"Not...really...but...I did overhear a lot of his conversation when Gaara-sama first arrived...He was rather..." Kiba paused, a thoughtful expression on his face; "Kind." He finished making a face, then added as they opened the door:

"I dunno Sakura….Akamaru doesn't like him." The Kunoichi giggled slightly,

"You just wish you had an attractive sand nin chasing your tail." The dog ninja only passed her a haughty glare but before he could respond to her taunt two jounins blocked their entrance to the holding cell hallway where Naruto was probably discussing the missing-nin issue with Ibiki.

"No one is permitted beyond this point. Hokages orders." Sakura knew she couldn't argue, and if she went against Naruto's orders he wouldn't be pleased at all.

"Stand down." Some one said behind them and Sakura heard the barest of whines from Akamaru and she turned her eyes widening at the sight.

"Kazekage-sama...the Hokage has ordered—" The Jounin broke off with a gulp, Kiba turned enough to see the glaring Sand Leader and felt the shiver at how dangerous the image presented.

"Unless you want an early dismissal I suggest you both do as the Kazekage says." Kakashi had come out of the door behind the two Jounin, his eyes directed right towards Gaara.

"Sakura please go ahead Naruto needs medical attention immediately, Kiba when Shikamaru returns from training tell him to put together a small group of elites, I want five ninja's including him and yourself." Kakashi rapped and waited patiently as Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura disappeared to do as he said.

"Kazekage, I'm sure you already know what's going on." He said finally,

"I do." Gaara replied softly taking a step forward, fully intending to get to the Hokages side, Kakashi raised a small orange book to his face slowly,

"I also know of your intentions. I hope you can help him." He said this just as the Kage passed beside him. He heard the slight falter of steps and then:

"I fully intend to." And he had disappeared down the hallway.

"Good. Because we are not loosing a Hokage because of his love sickness." Kakashi muttered turning a page, sighing before folding the edge; he couldn't even concentrate on the newest installment because of everything going on.

* * *

"Ibiki." Naruto said with a slight nod, holding back the twinge of pain that erupted through his body. He's never felt so sick in his life.

"Both prisoners have come from the remnants of the Akatsuki group, but their main objective is to assassinate you." The ninja looked grim and Naruto rubbed his face.

"Do they give you a reason why?" He asked, the slight surprise he felt at the statement only showed at the frown at his lips.

"Only that you're the Kyuubi holder. Nothing I've done makes them speak of another reason."

"I see." Gritted the Hokage as the chakra flashed painfully through his insides. What was going on?!

"Hatake Kakashi will be here to help formulate the best plan of keeping you safe." The interrogator said calmly, watching Naruto's face.

"Five at the most." The Blond said suddenly, but his face began paling and he lurched forward,

"Naruto!" Came the surprised voice from Ibiki and Kakashi just entered the room, The blond jerked himself upright suppressing the sudden pain.

"Ibiki. Ask them this, Ask them is it because I was the one that killed their leader."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Naruto doubled up and Kakashi gave the interrogator one look.

"Do as he says," then, "Come Naruto sit down already, I heard from Neji you spent the night at the stones."

"Shut up Kakashi, like you haven't at one point or another?" Snarled the blond, but his voice gave way and his eye's rolled back as he passed out.

"Damn it...You've gotten too tall..." Kakashi muttered as the body went limp. He laid the Hokage on the ground making chakra laced anchoring points so at least whatever the blond Hokage had sustained wouldn't get worse and disappeared, hopefully he would be able to find Sakura—

"No one is permitted beyond this point. Hokages orders." He heard through the door to his left, that was one the Jounin that was posted by Naruto's orders, he felt for the chakra and sighed with relief,

"Good timing Sakura." He said and pulled the door open.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Well? Any imput? Well, I hope u review, it makes me happy :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: It's a bit fluffy...lol. XD**

AN: YO! This is a nice long chapter! Hope you all enjoy!!!

**  
Enjoy! Let me know what you're think, I can't read minds, as much as I would love to sometimes!  
**

* * *

_"Hn. Dobe, never thought you were one to give up." Came a mocking voice echoing in the expanse of white. Naruto furrowed his brows, recognizing the voice instantly and he looked around trying to pinpoint exactly where he was coming from._

"And what would you know of it." He finally huffed, crossing his arms and staring around the area waiting for an answer. Two hands landed on his face from behind keeping him immobilized from being able to see the young man who stood at his back.

"Baka." Came the whisper in his ear. Naruto's eyes went wide, before he laughed,

"Must be dreaming then, teme,"

"Something like that." Came the reply,

"Let go of my face then." Naruto tried to get from the grip, "I want to see you."

"I can't."

"Why?!" He whined, struggling harder.

"Because."

"Teme!"

"I'm not the one holding on." Naruto blinked, his eyes going wide,

"What are you saying?" He whispered, "Am I dying?!" A dry laugh passed over his ear.

"You don't dream when you're dying or if you're dead." Thumb brushed down the side of his cheek along the whiskered scars…

"So get up, dobe." 

Naruto exhaled slowly,the dream fading fromt he edges of his mind. Something brushed along his jaw-line, sliding over his lips. His skin twitched at the feeling and his brow furrowed, the fingers lingered for one more moment and suddenly something warm pressed up against his mouth, a familiar earthly smell filling his senses. His eyes fluttered for a moment, as a tongue caressed his bottom lip, then as his eyes shot open but they were met with a blur of red and he blinked back his shock. He must have imagined it because the room was completely empty. The door banged open and a bowl cut elite Ninja bounded in.

"My Hokage! You have awoken!!" roared the green beast of Konoha. Naruto groaned and rubbed his face,

"Yes Lee. I am awake. Get me Sakura so she can tell me what the fuck is going on." He growled.

"Of course Hokage-Sama!" He said and bounded back out of the room. Running his fingers through his hair he narrowed his eyes trying to remember the dream. Sasuke was in for sure…and he was being a jerk...He touched his lips for a moment...Gaara kissing him the day before last...sleeping outside...Neji...then Ibiki...the pain…

"It's good to see you awake!" A beaming Sakura walked in holding a tray, Naruto looked up, his thoughts breaking off at her entrance. She looked around the room.

"The Kazekage left." She said with a slight frown. Naruto snapped his eyes to her.

"He was in here?!" He roared, then winced at a slight throb of pain that raced through his head. Sakura nodded,

"Yes, he was, is that problem?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he really couldn't find a reason to say it wasn't so he snapped his jaw closed and scowled. Sakura started babbling again, but his thoughts had wandered, Gaara's actions, they were clear now...he didn't...want that? Did he?

"_I'm not the one holding on..._" Naruto's blond brows creased even more and he looked up sharply to Sakura,

"What did you say?" He asked, the pink-haired shinobi paused briefly before pointing at his hand,

"I asked what are you holding onto." Naruto looked down in surprise to see a very small scroll clutched in his hand. He stared at it before swallowing as he saw the seal mark.

"It's a note from the Kazekage." He said calmly enough.

"Well, are you going to open it?" She asked excitedly suddenly bounding forward eager to read it. Naruto glared at her.

"It's not for you!" He exclaimed shoving the scroll in a safe pocket,

She huffed pulling a steaming bowl of liquidly soup, which was defiantly not ramen, and placed it front of him.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your love note then." She said with a casual wave and left the room. Naruto slipped the note back out and inspected it carefully before unrolling it, his eyes going wide as he read the contents.

* * *

"Moving a bit fast aren't you?" Kankuro asked with a grin as he lounged on the floor. Gaara, pulled his eyes from the window turning his gaze on his brother.

"You know I do not have much more time left to stay. I should have left yesterday." He spoke calmly. The puppet nin stretched.

"Well, then maybe tonight is your lucky night." He passed him a cheeky wink, yawning suddenly; it had been a long night last night.

"Do you have anything else on your mind then sex, Kankuro?" Gaara asked him, a slight curl of disgust at his lips. His older brother laughed,

"Not usually." Came the reply, before he sobered up looking seriously at Gaara,

"Was it critical? No one other then those who were there knew of the condition he was in."

"And you." Came the Kazekage's voice, getting up restlessly from the chair he had been sitting in, "He was too close to being critical." His eyes went to the window, surveying the setting sun, the perturbed silence from his brother caught his attention and his gaze shifted, landing on the puppet user.

"Hyuuga Neji. He doesn't trust you." Kankuro said, eyeing the younger redhead,

"And what reasons does he base this mistrust?" Gaara asked, A loud sigh of annoyance passed from his brothers lips,

"Something about the end of all peace between the nations." Came the reply with a snort of laughter. The Kazekage ignored mocking tone,

"He should know the private life of his Kage is not his own to meddle in."

"He's just as worried about him as you are," Kankuro replied, "But then again, he doesn't have quite the same interest in the Hokage as you do."

"I'm leaving." Gaara replied stiffly, striding from the room. Kankuro shook his head with a smile,

"Good luck." He muttered, opening the window and jumping from it, he would at least make sure no one decided to interfere.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going Uzamaki Naruto?!" Sakura asked, her hands on her hips as she glared at the blond headed Hokage. He had dressed stiffly in the privacy of his own rooms, finally being able to leave the hospital, unfortunately Sakura was taking residence to make sure her seals and work wouldn't go undone in his still healing body.

"I'm meeting with the Kazekage." He replied with look that begged no interference. The pink-haired Kunoichi smiled softly, moving forward and pulling at the plain robes he was wearing mussing with them.

"He worries about you." She said, "More then any of us." Naruto grabbed the hand gently, and wordlessly left the Hokage household. She took a step forward to follow him then shook her head with a smile. He would be safe, Neji and Shikamaru would make sure of that.

* * *

"I've already set a perimeter out." Kankuro said beside the Bykagun user. He had stopped Shikamaru's small band of elites with setting up a guard to close to the clearing as Naruto made his way to the lakeside again.

"I don't like being so far." Neji replied acidly, a frown on his face. At that comment Kankuro cocked a painted eyebrow at him,

"Shino has his female bugs littered all over the forest, it's darkening, Shikamaru would have enough shadows to probably immobilize the entirety of this area. You, you're bloodline limit. Kiba his dog and animal senses. Anything that twitches will be known by one of us. My Kazekage will take care of him by the lake, He will not be harmed."

"What makes you—"

"Hyuuga." The Puppet nin hissed, "Naruto-sama is the strongest Hokage Konoha has ever seen. Double that with my own, Just watch and enjoy the show." There was a moment of tense glaring between the two before Shikamaru landed in-between them.

"The Hokage wants us to all leave immediately." He said, then continued with an annoyed scowl, "He ordered it."

* * *

"I'm here Gaara." Naruto said, closing his eyes as he leaned his back against the large stone at the lakes edge, he knew the Kazekage was near, probably just watching him. The burning questing eyes that had studied him for what seemed years after Sasuke's death.

"I was fearful you would be in no condition to see me." Came the soft voice. Naruto slid his eyes open, not at all surprised to see how close the sand nin had managed.

"You need to stop this." The blond started, but a hand reached out, touching his face causing him to blink in surprise. Gaara was never one for such forwardness.

"You taught me once how to love other then myself." Spoke the Kage evenly; Naruto eyes had gone wide as he watched the clear concern wash over the usually emotionless features.

"That was a long time ago." He replied, his eyes lowered to the ground, but the hand forced him to look up again, he couldn't run away now. The redheaded Kazekage wouldn't allow it.

"What makes you hold onto such pain, Naruto?" Gaara asked softly, "You have the same eyes I do. Haunted by past losses."

"We are not the same." The Hokage hissed, the cerulean eyes narrowed in anger, but Gaara didn't pull back, if anything he invaded his space even more.

"It sorrows your heart to know Sasuke is dead because of your hand. But he chose that. Now that he is gone, you think there is no other one to live for, your people for instance."

"You mean yourself." Naruto whispered. Gaara's fingers seemed to barely touch his skin, the thumb pad glided down his jaw-line, the familiar feeling rocketing Naruto's senses to early that day when he awoke, the earthy smell filling his airways.

"How long?" He finally asked, Gaara leaned in, "Since the day you defeated the demon that had resided in me,during the chuunin exams" Came the unhurried answer.

"Then why now?" his voice cracked under the strain of trying to remain calm, but nothing was making sense anymore.

"You had no room in your heart for another. I left you at peace, enjoying the time we spent together when I had the chance."

"And now you think you can replace Sasuke? What he did for me?" Naruto's voice broke out into a snarl.

"No. No one would be able to replace him," Gaara said, his lips millimeters from Naruto's, the curled lips fading into an uncomfortable frown.

"I only wish you happiness, to see you truly smile like you had. Even if I am not the one to bring you that."

'Happiness', the Hokage thought mockingly, Could he truly be happy again?

"Why?" He asked, his breathing was getting harder to control, the gentle fingers on his cheek stopped it's caressing, but Gaara didn't respond.

"Gaara..." He started, feeling the others breathe caress across his lips from how close the other Kage was. The Suna leader leaned in pressing gently to the lips causing every thought to halt to a grinding stop, and every nerve to stand on end. Gaara's kiss didn't demand a thing from him and Naruto's mind and body couldn't pull away, his mouth opened slightly just out of impulse at the brush of a tongue at his bottom lip. His mind was reeling; he had never been kissed like this before. Sasuke's kisses had always been brutal and demanding, but the tongue caressed through his mouth softly and he couldn't hold back the whimper at the feeling. He leaned into the mouth, his tongue wanting to join the gentle dance Gaara had set. His hands wrapping around the sand nins neck pulling him in deeper as fear, doubt and sorrow fled from his body. Before long Gaara pulled away gazing at him his eyes shining with the light of the now risen moon, both were breathing harder then normal. The Hokage tore his eyes away from Gaara's unable to stop the wash of emotions that would be easily read by the other shinobi.

"Naruto. Look at me." Gaara whispered, managing to recover a bit faster then the Hokage. Reluctantly Naruto looked at the Suna leader, The black rimmed eyes were focused fully on him with such intensity, it was hard to keep the gaze let alone speak. He wasn't even sure what to say yet.

"Because, you are the only one I have ever thought about being with." Came the whisper.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Yay! fluffy! lol hehe. Anyway hope u liked!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto and the writer/artist, I know I ahvne't said that, sorry! hehe**

**Warnings: None, Yet XD**

**AN: YAY!! Next chapter!!! I hope you like the next chapter!!!**

**

* * *

The Hokage stared at him at the statement, and then Gaara took one step back. "I will be returning to Suna in the morning." He said at once dropping his  
hand from the face, Naruto didn't catch what he said, but when he stepped away, the cool night air washed in front of him. **

The Hokage stared at him at the statement, and then Gaara took one step back. "I will be returning to Suna in the morning." He said at once dropping hishand from the face, Naruto didn't catch what he said, but when he stepped away, the cool night air washed in front of him. 

"Wait." He managed finally, peeling himself from the stone had been immobilized against, "That's it?" He asked, "You do that and tell me those things and now..."  
The blond stopped before looking away. He knew as a Kage he did have responsibilities, but how could he leave after telling him all _that_?!

"And now?" Gaara inquired,

"I don't know what I'm doing! You...I can't...Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?!" He suddenly raged, "I can't stop...thinking about..."  
He turned away suddenly crossing his arms uttering something inaudible under his breath. Gaara put a hand on the shoulder,

"To let go and love again is difficult" He whispered gently, Naruto whirled on him, grabbing the hand. He stared at Gaara, his eyes went wide suddenly and his face softened.

"You're right." He whispered.

* * *

"Aw man. Gaara, that wasn't much fun." Kankuro muttered as he watched from the farthest of points. None of Naruto's shinobi had left. Even though  
they had been ordered. It thoroughly peeved the puppet nin off immensely,disobeying a direct order like that from Gaara would have meant their life. An unsettling unmasked chakra fluttered almost transperantly through his senses making the puppet master jerk himself upright. Then he felt it;  
the snapping of his chakra strings with Karaso. 

"Damn it!" He hissed. It meant someone had interfered and was stepping within the lines he had set up. It was a breach. A ripple of Hyuuga  
chakra could be felt and there was a short shout from the Bykugan user:

"This is why we don't listen to him!"

Ignoring the comment the puppet nin reattached his Karaso hurriedly, seeing a blur to his left. A giant shuriken rippled above him as he  
ducked and already Kiba and the others had the attacking nin on the run. He couldn't tell how many were actually attacking as the Konoha nin went after them,  
his eyes passed over the clearing seeing a wall of sand suddenly erupt from his brother's gourd, kunai and throwing needles imbedded in the thick sand blockade.

A dog landed hard underneath the branch Kankuro was standing on, that meant the dog lover was nearby. The eerie chakra that had cut his own could be felt.  
He held his ground, realizeing the henge jutsus's the nins were using.

"Who ever was here is gone. No scent. No Chakra." Came Kiba's voice at his shoulder. The Puppet manipulator narrowed his eyes.

"That's a pathetic disguise." He whispered, he tugged at the strings of chakra laced with his fingers and his puppet jumped, slamming Kiba to the ground.

"Kiba can't sneak up on me." He said, but before he could make the killing move, the ninja gave a short laugh, "You're right. He probably can't, it's sure the reason he's dead."  
And his body melted into the earth. The strings snapped away and Kankuro tried reattach but the transformed mutt landed on him. The form changed and a masked ninja who somehow managed a kunai at his throat, but a high trill of sound erupted though the battle glazed area  
and as suddenly as the attack started all traces of enemies had disappeared in thick smoke poofs. Kankuro rubbed at his throat feeling the smallest trickles of  
blood and wiped it away with a curl of his lip. Someone landed next to him, it was Shikamaru. He eyes were narrowed.

"They're gone. All traces of them" The shadow nin said as Kankuro got up.

"Find Inuzuka. I'll get down to the valley." Kankuro said and before the shadow nin could reply he jumped up into the tree's darting among the branches  
finding the fastest route down to the lake. As soon as he foot hit the grass at the lakes edge sand flew at him wrapping around his legs and arms.  
It seemed his brothers anger had not been sated.

"Damn it Gaara!" He hissed, using the remaining charka for a replacement jutsu. He rolled away hard as the sand crushed a rock,

"To think that could be me." He muttered, warily watching as the sand began to recede.

--------------

Gaara's anger was immense. An unexpected attack on the Hokage. His sand hovered dangerously around him and he turned to Naruto.

"I will be staying with you for this last night." The Kazekage proclaimed loudly enough to be heard by Naruto's leaf nins, Naruto opened his mouth to protest,  
but Gaara gave him a sudden look,

"Let me stay this last night." He asked with a gentler tone and watched as Naruto gave in.

"Fine. If you're that worried about me..." Naruto muttered turning his attention to the nins approaching.

--------------

Roughly Kankuro brushed himself off swiftly wrapping up his puppet before swinging it on his back and walking forward to meet them.

"Kiba lost a lot of blood, but nothing that can't be healed by the medical nins." Shikamaru said as he strode up next to him as they made their way closer to Naruto and Gaara.

"My chakra was cut off when they first entered the area and it was hard to use when I fought one of them." Shikamaru said suddenly, his eyes narrowed  
in thought.

"Something about them immobilizes chakra, I don't know what it was, get to close, like Kiba had and they suck it dry, making attacks easy,"  
Replied the puppet manipulator.

"So we're not just dealing with a few runaway nins the Kazekage had told Naruto-sama at Suna." Muttered Shikamaru,

"Apparently not."

The Hokage looked up at Shikamaru with a curt nod as they came near,

"Shikamaru. I want full descriptions of the attackers, as much as any of you can tell on my desk tomorrow," Naruto started, "Tonight you and Neji  
will be posted at my household, Shino and Kiba will be you're relief's"

"Kiba has been taken to the hospital for severe injuries by Shino." Neji appeared in a cloud of smoke,  
"But I will inform Lee for the relief watch, he should be back from the day mission,"

"Thank you Neji." Came the quiet reply from the Hokage and he paused a worried look on his face as he inspected the rest of his shinobi.

"Are any of you hurt?" Naruto finally asked, he seemed more worried about his friends then his own life.

"We're fine. Kiba will be fine. It's part of the job describtion." Shikamaru said with a lazy grin.

"I will escort the Hokage." Gaara suddenly said as he stepped up next to Naruto, cutting the conversation short and looking directly at Kankuro, then to Neji and Shikamaru,

"And I will be residing with him until dawn; Kankuro, you will bring my belongings to the Hokages suite and inform Tai of our situation"His glare dared an argument, but none came. He tilted his head towards the city giving the Hokage a meaningful look and in silence they left.

* * *

"The seals that I placed on you blocked you from using your chakra because you're still healing. It was dangerous to be out there,  
I'm glad you weren't hurt!" Sakura shrilled as Naruto and Gaara had entered the house. She had just returned to inspect the Hokage, hoping he had returned,  
only to hear the news of the assination attempt. 

"Leave Sakura. Please." Naruto asked, "I will have two guards tonight to insure another attack won't happen, and It wasn't as if I was alone."  
He whispered, his eyes glancing over the Kazekage before looking at her sternly.

"Of course Hokage." She said with a bow, "You will see me in the morning for finish with your healing?" Asked the pink-headed Kunoichi. Naruto cocked his head to the side,  
smiling softly,

"Don't worry. I won't be waking up late, Oh and please insure that Kiba is taken care of, he was wounded badly in the attack."

He heard her reply that she would before the door closed with a soft snap. His smile faded and he turned towards the Kazekage. The anger had lost its  
edginess, but there were still traces of it along the set of his jaw.

"You were the target." Came the whisper that broke the silence between them. Naruto looked at him running his fingers back through his hair.

"Yes. Ibiki warned me of assassination attempts." Naruto replied nonchalantly, a hand grabbed his upper arm, the grip almost painful, and the Kazekage  
tugged him forward.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Gaara asked with a hiss, Naruto blinked back his surprise, before shrugging, not looking at the other Kage.

"Naruto." Gaara said, "Why are these ninja after you?" He asked but a sudden knock sounded at the front interrupting him and Naruto glanced at it.

"Come in." He said, it opened and Kankuro stood there holding a simple traveling bag,

"Here you are Gaara. Hokage-sama, Neji and Shikamaru are here." He dropped the traveling bag, took one step back before jumping up and disappearing into the night.  
As he left the Shadow manipulator and Byakugan user materialized from the darkness.

"Thank you." Naruto said to them and closed the door knowing they would do there job well.

"You didn't answer my question Uzamaki." Gaara said as soon as the door was shut, grabbing the wrist, leaving no room for argument.

"They say it's because I hold the demon fox. But I know it's because I killed their leader." The Hokage replied quietly,

"Sasuke." Whispered the Kazekage watching the cerulean eyes go wide.

"I'm not talking about it, Gaara _and_ I'm going to bed." Naruto said hurriedly trying to escape, the Kage held firm,

"Tell me, Naruto, what do you gain from running away?" He asked invading the personal space again for the night,daring to caress the cheek gently with a forefinger.  
"You act as if what—" Naruto had leaned cutting him off with a soft kiss.

"I liked it better when I did all the talking." He said quietly, licking his bottom lip before twisting his wrist from the loosened grasp and heading towards the back of the house  
where the bedroom was.

"There's a bathroom to the left." Naruto pointed. He paused at a door, opening it up it revealed the bedroom, He stared into the darkness suddenly feeling the breath  
of the other creep down the back of his neck, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I asked you once if you trusted me." Spoke the Sand leader softly in Naruto's ear, "I never received an answer."

"No you didn't" the Hokage murmured, he turned slightly noticing Gaara had removed the gourd, and the other Kage pressed inward and few fingers brushing the hairline gently,  
and Naruto exhaled slowly.

"I do trust you." He whispered, leaning into the other willingly offering his mouth.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Looking up, ne? lol, Maybe XD Hehe, And Ya! I got more reviews!! It makes me happy when I get reviews! I love hearing all ur idea's and imput!!!**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamier: I Don't any rights to Naruto. Promise **

**WARNING: (Yes! I get to put a warning here SQUEE!!) LOL. Lemon..more Lime actually...just cuz It's a lot softer then I would usually write...well...you'll see ; Kissing, frotting, (frottage? XD)And this is YAOI, just in case nobody got that thus far **

AN: Yes, you all read it. the warning, this is a Lemon/Lime..and yes I know there is a difference...XD

AN2:Let me know if Gaara's a bit OOC..this was a bit...tough... thanks

* * *

Silently Gaara took the mouth as his own, brushing his tongue along the bottom lip and at the same time wrapping a loose hand around the neck letting the other Kage familiarize himself with his mouth. He coaxed his tongue over the bottom lip once more and the lips parted letting his tongue explore the cavern. Naruto broke away suddenly, his breathing hard as he stared at Gaara.

"What do you want from me?" He asked breathlessly, the Kazekage pulled him back into the kiss.

"Nothing." Gaara whispered and felt Naruto murmur the word back to him against his mouth. The kiss was slow, the languid strokes of Gaara's tongue tested how far he could go before Naruto would break. Flicking his tongue to the rooftop of the mouth experimentally he felt a barest of whimpers reverberate through the mouth before Naruto pulled away again to breath.

"How do you know how to kiss like that?" Naruto murmured, swallowing hard at the darkened look Gaara possessed.

"You assume I've never had a lover." Whispered the Kazekage,

"Then how many have you had?" Naruto almost spat, but two thumbs traced along the whisker marks seemed to calm him and they trailed the jaw line before holding the chin,

"One." Said Gaara, his eyes focused on Naruto's own.

"Who?" He asked, The barest of smiles raced across Gaara's mouth,

"I said I only had one lover. I never said he was a past one." Naruto's mouth opened to respond but he closed it slowly his eyes narrowed in concentration. They then went wide as he snapped his eyes up to Gaara's.

"So...me...you want me to be you're lover?" He finally said, figuring out what Gaara meant, a slight flush on his face.

"Yes." Gaara replied as he brushed his lips down the cheek, his hands traveled down the back feeling the muscles twitch beneath the loose clothing, the throat bobbed as Gaara tempted it with a lick.

"I...don't know..." Naruto inhaled sharply as a tentative scrape of teeth dragged across the exposed flesh. Gaara pulled back closing his eyes in acknowledgment of his decision before he slowly separated their bodies,

"Then I will leave you to think." He stated and turned away but Naruto suddenly grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Wait." The Hokage said, biting his bottom lip and looking at Gaara, confusion clear on his face.

"Not yet." The Hokage whispered burying his face against Gaara's shoulder, just breathing in the scent of the other man. One hand ran through his hair,

"Do you want to continue?" Gaara asked softly, pausing briefly to caress a thumb across Naruto's bottom lip as the other Kage raised his head.

"Now you ask?" Was the replied, but his eyes flickered down to the lips and he nodded anyway. At that final permission Gaara pressed forward meeting Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss, Naruto didn't stay passive in this kiss, his teeth nipped at Gaara's bottom lip, just by the startled reaction from the Kage Naruto knew any sensation onto the redhead would be new, if what he said was true. At the willingly open mouth Naruto let his tongue dance through it. To kiss another, feeling the warmth of a body's pressure, being able to taste  
another's mouth and the intoxicating hot heat that mouth provided caused walls he had erected years ago to crumble. He tried to will his heart beat to be calmer but as Gaara's tongue joined his own, the body pressing harder into him he couldn't help it as his erratic pulse beat all the faster and a low groan escaped the back of his throat. They pulled apart just for a breath their eyes locking.

"Perhaps we should take this into the bedroom." Gaara said, his composer breaking slightly at the sight of the Hokage in front of him. Breathless and flushed, Naruto nodded pushing up enough to slip off the post of the doorway and in the same movement drawing the Kazekage forward into a harder kiss. Gaara responded with a returning nip before allowing his mouth to be plundered. Being able to give Naruto a few kisses couldn't compare to the kisses the blond was bestowing on him, the tongue literally demanded a response from him probing searching and caressing against his own. Gaara gave in for the moment; it was hard to be dominant when one had so much experience and another so little. They broke only when Naruto tripped backwards on the wrap that had been around his waist which had loosened and twisted around his feet. The both landed on the ground roughly, Gaara pinning the other man underneath of him.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, his voice low and a bit breathless. Naruto winced sitting up slightly. Without the tie the robe fell away easily, the mesh and tank layering underneath revealed.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. He then let a shaking breath out as a mouth connected to his throat, Gaara taking the position to heart, nipping gently at the shivering skin, giving an uncertain look to the Hokage's face as the man tensed beneath him. The eyes were closed tightly,

"Gaara. You're going to regret this." Naruto whispered, the Kazekage looked up at the words, narrowing his eyes. He took his hand from the ground and grabbed Naruto's chin,

"Open you're eyes." He said growled forcefully. They slid open slowly meeting Gaara's.

"I don't regret wanting to be with you." The Kazekage whispered taking lips to copy what Naruto had done to him before. Shaking hands pulled him in deeper and suddenly grabbed at the Sand-nin garb Gaara had donned for the day, the fingers digging into his back and pushed his body down until it was flush against Naruto's. The red-headed Kage inhaled sharply his mouth parting from the others at the feeling of both their arousals trapped beneath the cloth rubbed together, the gasp escaping Naruto's lips showing he had felt the spark of pleasure as well. Gaara nudged his hip down experimentally, coiling his fingers with the blonds and pushing them flat to the floor hearing a soft chuckle from Naruto laced with another gratified sound.

"I thought you said you've never done this before," Said the Hokage with a moan at the unhurried rocks which at every passing moment proceeded to get bolder in frequency. He let the lips capture his, his body arching up suddenly as the tongue thrust its way passed his own and at the same time the Kazekage's cool hands had pushed up the mesh and tank to touch the skin. Naruto felt the moan from the other Kage though his mouth and kiss broke.

"I haven't." Gaara whispered laying a kisses down the throat, pushing the robe all the way off,

"You shouldn't know what you're doing." The Hokage murmured pulling him down into a heated kiss, tugging apart the sand garb.

"Is it so bad that I do?" The Sand leader retorted in turn as the tanned fingers brushed down his chest, he pressed his lips back down into Naruto's not letting the other answer and suddenly let a loose a low moan as the skillful fingers sought out every weak point on his torso, including the ever sensitive nipples.

"You're more sensitive then I was..." Naruto said with a snort, before Gaara did the same thing to him, rubbing over the dusky nubs and dipping down to the groin. The blond arched up for the presser with a slight groan but Gaara pulled back,

"Were you saying something about being sensitive?" He asked ripping the rest of the layers off of Naruto leaving his chest bare. Gaara looked up with the barest curls of a smile as Naruto passed him a glare, but the other Kage lowered his head to the new skin offered, his eyes trained on Naruto's face. The mouth dropped  
at the first few licks and kisses, but Gaara lapped twice at the collar bone before sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking.

"G-aara!" Naruto hissed, more in pleasure then pain, his back arching convulsively wanting to rub his arousal against anything to relieve the pressure building in his lower anatomy. He couldn't believe how hard he was from just some kissing and some frotting. He felt a hand slither it's way down his bare stomach and growled as it stopped right above boxer line.

"Like I said before. I've never done this. Tell me when I'm doing it right." Gaara whispered his mouth at his ear now. Every hot breath caused a shudder to make its way down Naruto's body and coil at the base of his belly increasing his arousal.

"Damn good job already." He replied with a pant, letting Gaara slowly make his way down the chest, the hot mouth had wicked talent at making him moan like Sasuke never could. The lips payed close attention to each nipple. Naruto wanted to be touched; his member ached and twitched with every gentle caress.

"Will you..." Naruto started, then swallowed hard grabbed the hand the stroked down his face and suddenly shoved it down to the still covered groin, if the other Kage had been surprised there was no show on his face and his hand went exactly where Naruto had hoped it would. He guiding the redhead's hand, the sounds from his mouth suddenly being devoured by a hungry kiss. Reaching up he pulled the other shinobi to him harder wanting nothing more then to feel skin against skin. He needed Gaara's touch  
now more then ever.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

AN: WELLLLLL...V.V Hmm...This was really hard. Honest to goodness. Because sasunaru smut is sooooooo easy to write XD This is soooo...not. Hehe. Well. There will be more to come, promise.I just don't know about the whole seme/uke thing. What do you guys want? (thats really the reason why I didn't finish the lemon all the way, LOL XD) Urm...Yeah. Just tell me what you think ; it'll make my writing better if it sucks now, lol XD OK...well that it, hope you enjoyed!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamier: I Don't any rights to Naruto. Promise **

**Warning: Memory of night before, implications of Yaoi-ness. XD **

AN:Yo! I'm back!! ; With a new chapter. YAY! Sorry no big smut. Just cuz there will be plenty soon lol, I'm such a smut whore XD lol. No joke. OK, I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"Good Morning Hokage-Sama!!" Someone yelled very loudly and very near him. Naruto jolted awake struggling with the sheets that had twisted their way around his naked body. His eyes swept to the door to find the over zealous Rock Lee with a ridiculous smile on his face greeting his eyes. He was momentarily speechless before he saw two eyes trained on him from beyond Lee's shoulder. Gaara. The Hokages face flushed. 

"Thanks Lee." He mumbled, "Go check on Kiba for me, and tell Sakura I'll be ready to see her after I escort the Kazekage to the front gates."

"Of course! It will be done!" He turned bounding through the house to do as the Hokage bid him.

"He insisted on seeing you this morning. He wished he had returned from his training earlier to help with the attack." The redheaded leader said walking forward and placing himself in the doorway leaning on the post watching the blond Hokage.

"You could've said I was fine." The flush grew and spread down his chest, then he realized Gaara was fully clothed,

"When did you get up?" Naruto asked but watched the Kage take a step forward not answering his question. Gaara leaned on the bed capturing the lips in his. The blond felt the flood of emotions wash through his system at the kiss and hastily broke it looking away. Gentle fingers brushed along his cheek and over the jaw line, the lips kissing down side of the mouth before pulling away.

"You think what we did last night was wrong." Gaara stated softly and nudged the face over so he could look into the eyes.

"I don't know what to think." Muttered the Hokage angrily, but Gaara's mouth covered his own for another kiss, the tongue teasing at the bottom lip asking permission to enter. Naruto hesitated a second and felt two hands move down his bare back and with a soft gasp let Gaara enter. It was slow and passionate and the Hokage couldn't help but drink it in, not able to help the whimper at what the other Shinobi was doing to him.

"You're hurting. I want to help." Soothing words murmured at his lips as Naruto was able to put his mind back together enough to open his eyes, the usually passive green eyes now held such emotion. They both heard a knock at the door.

"That is probably Kankuro and Kioko." Gaara whispered pulling away regretfully to let Naruto up.

"Alright...I should get dressed now..." He managed watching as Gaara retreated back to the door before attempting to untangle himself from the sheets. His body jerked at the click of the closing door and he looked up; Gaara had left. His eyes wandered around the room, the only thing that had been left on the bed quite possibly was the sheet that Naruto had found himself tangled with. Pillows, bedspreads and other oddities littered the floor. So were his clothes. He took a few steps and winced at the feeling. Every movement sound, feeling and smell stirred through his mind and he could feel the ache in his backside from the nights activity increase as he slowly pulled un soiled clothes from a drawer. Every whispered word in his mouth, every promise Gaara poured into him came crashing back. He leaned his head against the cabinet closing his eyes tightly, what had he done??? A hand landed around his waist and Naruto jumped at the touch.

"You say you want to help me. How is this helping me?" Naruto asked whirling on him. The other drew near to kiss him, then the eye closed before pulling Naruto into the kiss anyway; breaking it slowly and dragging his tongue against Naruto's own and pulled away.

"I am helping you; I can see it in your eyes." He whispered into the mouth, which opened to reply before slowly closing. The Hokage shook his head while closing his eyes again.

"Right Gaara." He managed. Naruto pushed him away so he could calm himself. He took a few steps to the door before he heard the Kazekage speaking once more.

"...This isn't something I planned on doing once." Naruto looked back at him and swallowed,

"I suppose not." The Hokage replied before he tugged the bedroom door open.

* * *

"Spread out, we can't afford another attack at the moment." Neji said to Lee, Shikamaru and Shino calmly enough. Naruto knew of their presence as he bid the Kazekage his brother and guard good bye. It was still very early, so none of the villagers were awake to see the Sand Kage off. Only Naruto with his guard on the look out. Shikamaru glanced around before taking off into the tree's, 

"It wasn't a real attack. It was a mockery of our skills." Shino said as he pushed the glass up the bridge of his nose in annoyance before he too took his spot on the other side of the path in the tree's. Lee stayed with Neji a few steps back from the Hokage and the Kazekage as they made their final and formal farewells. The Hyuuga watched Gaara carefully through his pale white eyes.

"A few of my ANBU units will accompany you insure a safe journey back to your own country." Naruto said to the Sand nin formally.

"Thank you." Replied Gaara, equally as formal, but he took a step forward as well. The Hyuuga reached for his pocket not liking the way his Hokage was approached but before Neji could respond to perhaps the imminent danger his Hokage was in, Lee grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He said. It seemed Gaara already had taken action before the Byakugan user could. He kissed Naruto, pulling him in and wrapping a hand around the neck, if his Hokage had hesitated there was no indication, he just pulled at the clothes to bring the Kazekage in closer. They broke just as swiftly, the witnesses of the kiss already knew of the situation but it was a still a risky move on Gaara's part.

"Remember that for our next meeting." Gaara said quietly enough for only Naruto to here before he stepped back and all three sand nins disappeared into the tree's. The gates began closing and a group of silent ANBU followed the redheaded leader through the tree's and disappeared. Naruto turned towards Neji and Lee, a flush and confused look on his face, and barely acknowledge Shikamaru and Shino's presence as they jumped down from their watching points.

"Neji, Shino You both can return to your genins, I have a mission for all six of them." Naruto said finally, "Hoshi should have it. Lee you can come with me, Shikamaru do you want to go ahead and let Sakura know I'm coming?"

"Our genins have been taken over by Kurenai and Ino, we need to stay close for the time being until we know the extent of our enemies." Shino said slowly with an incline of his head,

"Fine." Naruto replied, "Just make sure they both know I have a mission for those genins,"

* * *

"Sit up for me." Sakura said, "And exhale." She pressed the seal at his stomach and suddenly inhaled sharply. 

"Shh. Don't say anything." She hissed before Naruto could ask what was going on. She pushed the small of his back so his spine would straighten out and grabbed a few acupuncture needles, placing them at the appropriate points down his back, her eyes focused in concentration as her she made a sign in one hand,

"Take another breath in and focus your chakra on the points." She ordered. It was an easy task and the pink-headed shinobi smiled.

"Exhale, and release the chakra" She said and at the same moment drew the acupuncture needles from his back.

"What's the smile for?" He asked as her eye's danced with amusement.

"You're body has healed itself. Completely as far as I can tell."

"Oh." Naruto replied slowly, "Then can I go?" She nodded and he hopped off the medical table grabbing the clothing he had to remove for the procedure.

"Thanks Sakura." He said before reaching the door, her eyes went wide before softening with another wave,

"Just go do your job, You have envoys from the Land of Waves and Rock waiting to see you, Hoshi told me to let you know." Naruto nodded and slowly left hastily wrapping the more presentable robe more securely around his form.

"How is Kiba doing?" Naruto asked turning towards her once more as he finished tying the robe, She looked up in surprise,

"Fine, but his damn dog is driving me up the wall. He should be ready to come back to his duties soon." Sakura replied.

"Good. Tell him I will be seeing him as soon as my day is finished."

The Kunoichi nodded with a bemaing smile and just as Naruto turned once again he heard her say:"Welcome back Naruto." His steps faultered as he left the room but he didn't respond.

* * *

"After my meeting we're going down to the training grounds." He said as Lee appeared out of nowhere at his side just as he walked from the small medical building. 

"I have a full exercise plan for us already planned! Five hundred laps—"

"No, we're going to practice some taijutsu." Naruto said cutting off the green beast with a smile. Rock Lee snapped his mouth closed, his eyes going more round then they already were,

"I am honored Hokage to train with you!" He said exuberantly.

"Good. Let Neji know." It wasn't a far walk to the conferance rooms where the Kage and ambassador meetings were usually held. Lee saw him to the door before disappearing to the rooftops. Taking one hallway he Kakashi stood next to the closed door, idly reading his book.

"You're supposed to be with Tenten, Genko and Lanani with escorting the Kazekage safely through our lands." Naruto said suddenly to the elite jounin. Kakashi shrugged with a disarming wave.

"Had to show these ninja to you're conference rooms." Came the reply tilting his head towards the men in the room. Naruto glared at him before turning his attention to the door and opened it slowly revealing the seated envoys.

"Welcome to Konoha." He said as he entered the room, noticing that they weren't the only ones in the room. Shikamaru stood with his arms crossed waiting silently in one corner, Shino in the other. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Kakashi had disappeared.

"You're guards have become more numerous for our meetings, Hokage-sama." One said with a smile.

"Your presence is not the reason for the guards, I assure you." Replied Naruto dutifully as he took the seat in front of them.

* * *

_"...Stop teasing like you know what you're doing!" Naruto hissed in a frustrated lust filled voice. They had somehow managed it up onto the bed and the Hokage found himself once again pinned under the other Kage's weight Gaara flick his thumb over the slit which caused the hips to jerk upward for more. _

"So I am doing well." Came the slightest of pants in his mouth from the other nin. Naruto slid his eyes open,

"Yes..." He murmured before retaliating by dragging his own fingers down the expanse of the chest and capturing the lips in a fierce kiss growling as Gaara released his heated member—

"Hokage-Sama! You must pay attention, Unless you aren't feeling well that is, I'm sure Sakura will be able to..." Naruto snapped out of his trance like state squinting in the sunlight where Lee stood waiting for him. He tossed the robe off completely and sighed as he entered the flat expanse of the training area, knowing his other shinobi were close by.

"Be gentle Lee, haven't sparred with anyone in a while." Naruto said with a soft smirk.

"Do not Worry Naruto-sama—"

"Don't call me that. Naruto is fine. You know that." He fell into his sparring pose watching as Lee did the same, his hands in the familiar open fist style.

"Alright. Then Naruto, shall we start?"

"Yes." Came the Hokages answer and he lounged forward, meeting the taijutsu specialist in a flourish of movement.

* * *

**AN: Well, I got a poor amount of reviews from the last chapter...one...maybe two? I don't know what anybody is thinkin when they read my stuff, whihc is why I they have the review button just let me know, I can change things, I can take idea's, Honestly!! I'm not mean when I reply!!! I promise, do you want cookies? XD man oh man. Well, Thank you for those who did review, much love!! I hope you liked this last chapter!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamier: I Don't any rights to Naruto. Promise **

**Warning: None**

**AN: Hello! OK..Ugh...Must I have a plot? ugh. LOL. Well, here goes nothing**

**

* * *

**"So what's really wrong?" Shikamaru finally asked his silent comrade as they surveyed the sparring duo. 

"Naruto was attacked. I'm worried." Neji replied quickly. The Shadow manipulator narrowed his eyes,

"Gaara had him well protected." His observation was met with an angry flash of the pale eyes but then other elite ninja didn't respond. Neji looked away and glared into the trees. Shikamaru exhaled slowly turning his attention back to the Hokage. Naruto had been pushed back by Lee's quicker attacks. They had been sparring for most of the afternoon. His head jerked up at the slightest simmers of the strange chakra from day the day before.

"Get him out of here." Neji suddenly ordered. He had felt it too, his Byakugan in full force as he disappeared towards the faint chakra readings. The Shadow manipulator nodded once and jumped down to the middle of the training ground ducking as Naruto's leg was aimed for his face.

"Naruto, they're back." Shikamaru said as the Hokage jumped back in surprise.

"Where's Neji?" Asked the sweaty faced blond, his eyes narrowed in focus and didn't wait for answer as his fingers forming a few signs. The Powerful wave of chakra pulsed through the immediate area before Naruto looked up.

"Only one." He said at once before another ripple of familiar chakra lanced through the area. Neji had used his final defense.

"Lee get him, these ninja's suck up chakra…how, I don't know, none of us does, not yet at least, Go Lee" Naruto barked. He needed information. If the outsiders couldn't get him, they may start targeting villagers, or his closer friends.

"We need to get you out of the open, if the attack is similar to last one we are down three ninja's. It will be to dangerous." Shino said while slowly shoving up his sunglasses, his head inclined towards the Hokage. Before Naruto could reply two Ninja had appeared before him.

"He gave one attack before fleeing." Neji said calmly enough, but his voice was ragged, as if he had fought more then just one superior ninja.

"I'll have the best missing-nin hunters after them. If he was fleeing then he is probably reporting to someone." Naruto replied grabbing the tossed aside robe,

"I'm going to see Ibiki, I'm sure he has more information from the two we're holding now." The Hokage said, "You all need to work with your genins tomorrow."

"Hokage—" Neji started protesting, but Naruto looked at him, "Don't worry, I'll be forced to the paper work all day, I'm sure there's not going to be an attack with a building full of elite ninja and counselors."

* * *

"I'm glad to see well." Ibiki greeted him with a grim smile. Naruto nodded once before shutting the door behind him. 

"I'm sure Shikamaru has relayed the report to you, about the attackers." Naruto asked. The interrogator nodded,

"He has, but I don't think these two are from the same group. They show no sign off having that much skill to get through your elites." Naruto gnawed his bottom lip looking down the scroll of information.

"You never asked if the reason they're after me is because I killed Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto finally looked up,

"Both of them refuse to speak, we have them in separate chakra controlled rooms at the moment."

"I'm going to speak with them both." At the tone of his voice the head of military ninja nodded once showing him to the holding cells.

* * *

Naruto's breath was haggard; his head leaning back against the head board of his bed. He had been plagued by another nightmare and his body was begging for Gaara's gentle touch, his assured words…His fingers ran through his hair roughly cursing loudly in the too quiet house. 

"Naruto, are you alright?" The blond didn't even hear the tall Byakugan user come in. Then again, if Neji didn't want to be heard, he wouldn't be.

"I'm fine. You should be out with Kiba." Naruto said looking up,

"I heard you yell." Neji tried, Naruto looked away, leaning back his head again and closing his eyes.

"You heard me yelling yesterday and you didn't come in." The blond leader muttered, opening one eye at the silence from the other men. The Hyuuga had narrowed his own pale orbs, but wasn't looking at him.

"I don't trust his motives." Neji finally said, "It seems just so sudden." He continued, trying to reason with his leader. Naruto turned his head towards the jounin before exhaling slowly.

"I trust him." He finally whispered, "Do you doubt my judgment?" The Hokage pulled himself from the bed, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, openly confronting the Hyuuga.

"You know I don't." Neji replied angrily, but they were interrupted at a loud bark from the front and Kiba skidding into the room.

"The missing-nins have escaped. Anko is dead when she tried to stop the release; the whole town reeks of the ninja's who attacked you before." He babbled out, a kunai in one hand, his animalistic eyes focusing on the Hokage intensely.

"What?!" Naruto jerked his head to Kiba, suddenly running forward to grab his robe, his eyes flashed to Neji;

"This discussion is over Neji." He said before he disappeared in a curling grey smoke.

"I hate it when he does that!" Kiba hissed before doing the same. Neji glared around the room, his fist closing tightly.

* * *

"We found her not even a few moments ago and sent word immediately to you. There are no marks on her except for this." Ibiki whispered angrily as he showed the opened chakra point on her neck.

"And they're gone." Naruto hissed, "Have any of the Nin-Hunters found anything?" He asked backing away from the body so she would be able to be laid to rest properly.

"No, but this was left in the room. Which means they wanted you to have it." The older ninja said handing Naruto the thin scroll.

"I've already checked it." Naruto nodded breaking the seal and letting the thin piece of rolled up parchment open up. There were no words. Just one symbol, the seal Sasuke once held upon his neck. His eyes narrowed;

"I want them found." Naruto said softly, his eyes looking to the other mans, before rolling the scroll up and striding from the back room. He heard his personal secretary appear behind him, she sounded out of breath by her haggard breathing.

"I want to see all the counselors immediately" he said not turning towards Hoshi;

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" She asked, he whirled on her,

"Please. Do as I say." He hissed, before holding back and calming himself, "Please." She nodded her eyes wide and she disappeared once more.

* * *

The glories of the early morning sun went unnoticed as Naruto pored over a scroll from the Land of Waves; his meeting with the counselors had lasted through the last hours of the night before morning. His eyes closed slowly, his hand clutching over the scroll he had in a small pocket on his thigh.

"Kakashi has just arrived with his report." A small voice said from the doorway. Naruto nodded and heard the older Jounin enter.

"Safe delivery" Naruto heard him say in front of him. The blond nodded distractedly,

"Was he that bad?" At that Naruto looked up sharply an indignant expression on his face. Kakashi seemed to be smirking lightly under his mask,

"You're all gloomy again." The greyed haired Nin said with a shrug,

"Anko was killed, and those nins have disappeared without a trace and…" He trailed off with a sigh finally pulling the scroll out and handing it to Kakashi. The grin seemed to fade off of the Jounin's face as he looked at, instantly recognizing it as well.

"They're jerking us around, and apparently knew that would mean something to me." Naruto hissed, Kakashi passed it back to him,

"Maybe." Came his voice, the most serious he's been for a while.

"Kakashi, how far along are your genins?" Naruto asked suddenly asked.

"Worse off then you three were." Came the reply. The Hokage nodded, slowly,

"Thanks." He whispered, looking back down to the Wave scroll. He would see Gaara again before the month was out. His gut clenched at the thought, but as he continued to look down at the scrolls his eyes slipped closed with exhaustion.

_The heat of the other man pressed down on him was wonderful the slow unhurried gently kisses trailed around his mouth in their afterglow. _

"Gaara…" Naruto started, but the tongue caressed at his bottom lip before the mouth covered his own in kiss.

"Not yet." Came the whisper, the blond Hokage broke the second kiss and before the Suna Leader could say another word he had buried his face in the neck and wrapping his arms around the chest.

"How can you say those things?" He asked in the flesh breathing into the scent, Gaara's own earthy smell mingling with the musk of sex.

"Because I can." Came the soft reply, one hand trailing down Naruto spine ever so much. Naruto gave an exhausted groan into the throat at the feeling. The fingers stopped at the tail bone. His eyes fluttered slowly and his body relaxed slowly,

"Sleep…" He heard Gaara murmur in his ear…

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**AN:Hey thanks everyone fr reviewing!!!! I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. let me know what ur thinking!!! I love to hear everything!!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**Warning: A bit of WAFF at the end...sorta...lol XD**

**AN: I'm back, with another chapter. YAY!! Enjoy!!! Dance everyone!! lol...jk..really..you don't have to dance, lol XD**

**

* * *

**"Sir, the two escaped missing nin have been found dead three miles to the west, we believe they were killed by their own group members." Someone said behind the Hokage. Naruto turned to him quickly, 

"Of course they were killed, no use to the main group once they've been caught once." He muttered. He was tired and irritated, not having much sleep since the Kazekage had left Konoha. It didn't help either having to bury a fine ninja still in her prime and the scroll the now dead ninja's had left still plaguing his mind.

"Search up to the Wind Country, I want a report of everything you find when you return, I should be back from the Mist country." Naruto continued. The nin took a step back to leave before Naruto spoke again, "Be careful." The Hokage said and the other disappeared with a nod. Exhaling slowly the blond Hokage dropped into the chair,

"Hoshi." He called out. The secretary popped her head with a smile,

"Hokage-same?" She inquired; Naruto pushed the papers to her,

"These need to be sent to villages hidden in the Sand, Mist and Rock." She nodded taking the scrolls from the desk. The blond watched her go. He'd been stuck in the office for most of the day after making sure all of his guards were training with their genins for the before having to escort him to Water Country. He only had Kakashi making sure he wouldn't be unexpectedly attacked in the building giving his own genins the day off. He stood up from the chair and headed for the door. The grey-haired jounin stood right outside waiting patiently as he passed through the post and lintels.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Naruto nodded distractedly,

"Yeah." He muttered knowing Kakashi would follow him without question, already used to the bouts of silence Naruto gave. Naruto took the long way down to the memorial stones, a new name already carved into it from the burial ceremony.

"I thought you were better." Kakashi mused quietly, observing his leader in a semi-worried fashion.

"Was I worse before?" Naruto asked dropping down to the ground to sit in front of the gleaming black stones erected above.

"You just seemed happier with the Kazekage around. I thought you both figured it out." Naruto didn't look at his former Sensei. Nor did he reply. He brushed his finger over the fourth Hokage's name before sighing.

"I don't know. Alright. He's just…I don't know." Naruto tried to explain, he heard nothing from Kakashi. Turning slightly he looked up to the still standing Jounin. He was regarding the stone silently, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Maybe then it's a good thing you'll be traveling to the Water country to meet with all the Kages." Mused the older man. The Hokage didn't reply as his eyes slid closed. It was warm for the time of year.

Kakashi glanced down at the Hokage and exhaled, he knew he hadn't been sleeping, after being posted some night at his front door; it was hard not to hear the nightmare driven screams from his former student .

"He shouldn't be out in the open with only one nin." Someone said behind the older Jounin. Kakashi recognized the voice and he turned with an unhurried reply;

"He needed out, I'm sure he's well capable to protecting himself too you know, You don't become Hokage for nothing."

The Byakugan user glared at him, he had finished training with his genins for the day.

"I know he can," Came his short reply. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his book flipping to a page.

"If you're here, then that means I get the rest of the day off. Tell Naruto I'll be there for guard duty." The Jounin gave a short, distracted wave to the Hyuuga. Neji glanced around the area feeling out for any chakra signs he didn't know. He relaxed when there was none felt letting his eyes land on the Hokage. Naruto's mouth was slightly open in deep sleep; Neji resisted the urge to touch him. No. He wouldn't like that; Naruto had made that clear to him once before.

* * *

"We only have a few days travel before we reach the land of waves." Kiba said next to him, while he sent Akamaru ahead to scout. Naruto nodded slowly, his whole body tingled for some unknown reason and it had nothing to do with the demon fox in his body. His was _nervous_. He had no reason to be nervous; he'd been to several dozen Kage meetings before. Then again, none of them before involved someone that made amazing love and had wanted to be with him… Naruto's growled softly to himself. Gaara just _confused_ him. He just didn't understand…why? 

"Hokage." Someone said rather stiffly from behind him. Naruto turned to gaze back at Neji, the Byakugan user had activated his bloodline and instantly Naruto felt out, ignoring the chakras he recognized.

"There are approaching nin, moving rather quickly, I do not believe they are enemies." His eyes closed to normal and watched Naruto own eyes go wide as he recognized the faintest trace of chakra lacing through the forest towards them.

"We'll wait to greet them." Came Naruto's final decision, "Kakashi send someone to alert the Mizukage that we are well on our way." Naruto called to the tree tops hearing the Kakashi relay the orders to a few chuunin he had chosen for the mission.

"It's Sand nin." Kiba announced suddenly, looking over to the Hokage. Naruto didn't need to be told. Inuzuka openly stared at him when Naruto gave no hints of surprise.

"Did you ask to be joined in our travels by the Kazekage?" He asked finally, Naruto rolled his eyes upward hearing the rustle of leaves as the Elites above waited for his word.

"Of course I didn't." He muttered, feeling the Byakugan user move up behind him

"We should keep moving it's not safe to stay stopped for long periods of time." Said the nin, Naruto gave one dismissive shrug,

"He'd probably catch up anyway." Naruto replied and they waited. It didn't take long when two recognizable nins landed the small clearing. The Hokage watched as the green eyes sought him out first and didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he exhaled sharply.

"Thank you for letting us to join your traveling party." The Kazekage said calmly, Naruto nodded once, adverting his eyes away from Gaara's quickly. Wordlessly Gaara stepped up beside the Hokage as they began traveling once more, his own elite nin (far fewer the Naruto's) traveling above through the trees. Temari had been the other one with the Kazekage and with one look from her brother she too shot up to the trees with ease.

"Have you not slept well the past few weeks?" Gaara's even voice asked next to him. Naruto passed a sidelong glance, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yeah. But if you think it's because of you, you're wrong."

"I would never assume that." Came the deadpanned response. Naruto glared at the other man before feeling the barest of brushes run along his arm.

"You traveled quickly." Naruto said suddenly putting a bit of space between them.

"We didn't stop to rest for some days." Gaara replied unhurriedly, leaving Naruto to his personal space.

"We'll stop to rest tonight once we reach the waters edge then." The blond said with a soft sigh. There was no reply to his statement except a prolonged look in his direction.

* * *

"Shikamaru you can take first watch with Neji and Temari." Naruto said after Gaara spoke with his sister. It was a few hours after nightfall by the time they had stopped at the waters edge. The last of their travels would be escorted by Mist nins over the water which would take at least another day. Gaara tilted his head to the side in the opposite direction of where the first watch nins took. Naruto glanced around the still alert nins, Kakashi seemed to be grinning madly in his direction but one hand pressed lightly against his shoulder caused him to swing his gaze back to the Kazekage and followed him silently, if not a bit apprehensively away from the main group. They weren't going far enough to raise alarm from Naruto's closer friends, but fair enough for some privacy. 

"What, Gaara?" Naruto asked turning towards the other, cocking an eyebrow and waiting for the other to respond. One hand reached out confidently and wrapped under Naruto's chin pulling him forward in a kiss. The Hokage relaxed as his senses were filled with the others and out of impulse pulled him forward. The kiss was bold, but not overpowering letting Naruto do most of the work. Already everything that had happened since Gaara had left faded to the back of his mind as the warm searching tongue stroked through his mouth urging his own for the dance. They both broke with the need to breathe with Naruto's fingers woven into the front of Gaara's traveling clothing.

"What…am I to you?" Naruto asked catching his breath avidly staring into the eyes. It seemed the other Kage was generally surprised by the question but that didn't stop him from leaning forward once more.

"In the beginning, you only confused me, Naruto." Gaara started softly, "Happy with your life, your friends." His lips brushed against the blonds, "I wanted a taste of that happiness." Naruto mouth parted slightly at the caress, "Seeing you happy," He licked across the bottom lip, "Somehow made me feel more at peace." He paused as the fingers tightened in the cloth and the Hokage swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked the redhead forcing his voice to be calm.

"You're thoughts and actions were solely focused on another" Came the steady answer, the eyes pinning him. Naruto's breath hitched and he tore his eyes away looking to the ground. Forceful but gentle fingers pulled his chin up. After a few moments of silence, the blond felt another hand pulled him closer and he tilted his head meeting the lips for a second time. Two eyes burned with anger as they viewed the two Kages before disappearing into the night.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well, guys, having fun yet? lol. hope you are, hope ur enjoying this story too!! lol Love all the reviews, finally picking up, and be afraid to, I love getting them!! Honestly!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**Warnings: NONE...yet...hehe **

AN: Ugh. I hate Plot Bunnies. They are like, so EVIL!! They ruin ALL my fun. Anyway. I lied from the last chapter. Sorry. I'll make it up, promise -sadistic smirk- alright.

And if Neji's past 'splurs' are confusing I'm sorry!!! Let me, I'll see if I can fix it!!

R&R please!!!

* * *

"Spying on the Kages isn't exactly a quality I thought you possessed," an even voice said as the Byakugan user slid onto one of the branches above camp.

"I wasn't spying," he replied, not looking over at Aburame Shino. The nin shrugged in a non-committal sort of fashion while pushing up his small sunglasses.

"Has his attention to another rekindled your own feelings, Hyuuga?" The bug manipulator passed a casual glance over at him. Neji's replying eyes sparked furiously, his brows furrowing.

"Your nightly encounters with Naruto-san during the Uchiha's first absence did not go unnoticed," continued Shino in a conversational fashion. Neji clenched his jaw at the observation from his fellow nin.

_Neji knew he should have returned with the blonde-headed nin by now, but he was too enwrapped with watching him. The sweat rolling down his back, soaking into a black tank. The fierce, driven determination as the teen trained, perfecting the seals, moving liquidly through the air in moves almost equal to Lee. He wasn't the same boy he had fought during the chuunin exams. _

"Hyuuga, are you going to stop staring at me; I don't have all day," Naruto suddenly called out to him, turning on the spot. Neji hid his surprise as he let himself materialize from the foliage. He was surprised he had been caught—he had hidden his chakra perfectly.

"You've changed," Neji said slowly, eyeing the other teen before him.

"Yeah, hi to you too," Naruto replied, eyes flashing to his. "What do you want? I need to finish training for my next mission." The Byakugan user just nodded.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to speak to you." Naruto looked up at him sharply.

"Damn it, what does the old hag want now?" he asked peevishly. Neji's eyes caught a trail of perspiration making it's way down his tan neck, over the clavicle before soaking into the tank, and quickly darted his eyes to Naruto's own.

"I don't know, I was just ordered to find you." Naruto made an annoyed noise at the back of throat.

"Fine," he muttered, but before he made the hands seals to disappear, he turned to him.

"What do you mean 'changed'?" he asked. Neji's pale eyes went wide with surprise—that wasn't a question he thought Naruto, of all people, would ask.

"Since we last fought. You've changed since then," he swiftly replied. Naruto nodded slowly, before smiling.

"You've changed too." And he disappeared, leaving a few trials of curling grey smoke. Neji let a smile flit over his lips before following suit.

The Hyuuga shook his head. As if he could possibly bring his guard down at a time like this.

"He just needed a fuck buddy before the Uchiha brat decided to show his face in the village again," he hissed suddenly. Shino tilted his head in his direction, waiting for him to continue.

"Then he ran off once more to finish his revenge. He left for good, and when I tried to...help..."

_"He's fucking gone. That bastard!" Naruto's foot landed hard against the tree, leaving a large indent as he pushed the chakra through his feet and thrust a kunai to 'kill' off a clone, lavishing anger on the only person within reach—himself. _

"Lying, son of a bitch!" he hissed, the angry charka humming dangerously through his body. He knew the demon stirred and reveled in his anger, egging him on. He whirled around and caught the wrapped hand effectively.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" he hissed throatily, shoving the open hand away.

"For you to stop," came Neji's own angry reply.

"And why is that?" Naruto demanded. "You're not Sasuke."

"Two years later, when he accepted Tsunade's orders to kill Uchiha Sasuke, after he didn't return and the rumors of a similar Akatsuki group forming under him began emerging, he told me first, and I had thought..." Neji's trailed off, letting his eyes rove through the trees, trying to keep alert even though his mind was in turmoil. He rarely let his emotions cloud his judgment. Shino calmly stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed almost angrily at the nin before him.

"I was there. He meant to apologize; he respects you then and now. He had to kill his best friend and lover. Do you think he could possibly give a grieving heart to another person?"

* * *

Naruto shifted slightly, feeling something ticklish run down the side of his face and neck and glide over his chest. His eyes slowly slid open to see black-rimmed eyes staring down at him, a calm, curious look on Gaara's face. 

"It's dawn," the Kazekage started, watching Naruto's reaction as he slid his fingers down his chest again. Naruto grabbed the wandering hand quickly.

"You stayed up all night," he stated. Gaara tilted head to the side, pressing his lips to Naruto's slowly.

"No," he finally replied into Naruto's mouth before letting his tongue explore the hot cavern again leisurely.

"Not here," Naruto murmured, only pulling away enough to break the kiss, but not the contact the other had with him. Gaara nodded, slipping to his feet gracefully, he watched as the blonde Hokage did the same, pulling a traveling robe over his normal wear.

"Naruto-sama, the nins from the Mist are on the bank, waiting for both you and Kazekage-sama," said a young chuunin from behind them.

"Alright, can you send Nara, Hyuuga, and Hatake to the bank? They'll travel with us," Naruto said and watched the nin disappear to do as he asked.

"Hyuuga," Gaara breathed, turning his eyes on Naruto as they slowly made their way towards the sound of lapping water. "Do you trust him?" Naruto looked through the mist to spot the boats waiting to carry them over, already his own nin along with the two Gaara had brought were swiftly making it appear as if a large number of people had not spent the night at the forest edge.

"I trust him with my life," Naruto finally said, ending their discussion to greet the three nin as they approached the water's edge.

"Hokage-sama? Kazekage-sama?" A mist nin nodded respectfully. And soon the mist enveloped the boats carrying the leaders and nins. Naruto could feel Gaara's eyes watching him carefully, if not even more curiously than before, and the blonde only glanced to the raven-headed nin before him and wondered why Neji's own eyes reflected a thoughtfulness he hadn't seen for years.

"Grim group," Kakashi muttered quietly to Shikamaru, who had was leaning back on the boat's side, watching the silent interactions between the three other nin.

"It's been worse before," the shadow manipulator replied just as quietly. It was an improvement from the glares both Gaara and his fellow Konoha leaf-nin had passed each other whenever in the presence of the Hokage. He wondered if it had anything to do with Shino disappearing that night before his watch.

"We'll reach the Hidden Mist village by mid afternoon," said the mist nin calmly to the almost silent group. Naruto nodded and his eyes landed on the stoic nin across from him. Neji had been unusually quiet, not that he was ever loud. The silence unnerved him; it meant Neji was thinking about him.

* * *

"Mizukage." Naruto gave a shallow bow to the Kage of the Mist nins. He watched as the old man's eyes roved over the number of Elites he had brought with him before turning his attention back to the Hokage with a questioning, if not a bit of apprehensive, look. 

"I'll explain the newest events that have occurred since the last meeting," Naruto explained. The shock melted ever so much, and the Mizukage nodded curtly before turning his attention to the Kazekage, welcoming him with a bow.

"Of course. Welcome, Kazekage. I will have you both shown to your accommodations."

"Thank you," Gaara nodded formally, his face emotionless as he followed the mist-nins that had accompanied them. They traveled through the working village silently, receiving stares and some rather exited children following along, watching the nins with awe. It didn't take long to reach the Kage towers, and Naruto beckoned the three who had traveled with him and Gaara, the mist-nin disappearing after showing them both where the rooms were.

"Neji, I want you to rest tonight," Naruto said pointedly, begging no argument from the Hyuuga. The pale eyes only narrowed slightly before Naruto continued, "Because I want to train with you before I retire for the evening." Gaara looked sharply to the blonde, but the Hokage was looking intently at Neji.

"If you wish, Naruto," the Hyuuga replied hesitantly.

"Good," Naruto said. A hand wrapped around his upper arm, and Gaara's mouth whispered in his ear.

"Don't you feel we have much to discuss tonight?" he asked. Naruto flushed, knowing exactly what he meant by the comment. He had felt it too—the urge to touch the other nin as well all throughout the time they had traveled together.

"If you will be busy, Hokage—" Neji started to say, a slight sneer to his voice, but Naruto looked up sharply, giving a firm shake.

"Kazekage, if you wish, you can join me for dinner." Black-rimmed eyes narrowed considerably before Naruto twisted his head enough so his lips brushed against the others.

"Gaara?" he inquired.

"I will join you for dinner then," Gaara spoke softly.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Hey!!! hope you're enjoying hehe. Tell me what you think!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**Warning: Oral, Yaoi, indication of some Anal action...(sorta)**

AN: Yes. I hope you read the warning. Anyway. lol hehe A little bit more getting into Neji's head, Oh let me know if you think I need to fix the characterization's a bit, again, narugaaranaru smut is kinda difficult still to write, but it's fun trying!! Let me know!! I want to hear ur voices!!! hehe XD

And this is an extra long chapter! Just for you all!!!  
(So you better all review!!!)

* * *

"Alright, talk," Naruto said, watching the nin before him carefully. Naruto had been escorted down to the grounds by one of Mist-nins, Neji meeting him in moments.

"I thought you wanted to train?" Neji's reply was smooth as he took a loose stance against the blonde Hokage.

"I wanted to talk away from the others," Naruto explained softly, but Neji's eyes showed the signs of revealing his bloodline limit. Naruto examined him, waiting for the other to lower his stance against him.

"You think this fight will settle anything?" he asked. The Byakugan user bit his bottom lip, his eyes widening with the limit.

"No. It won't," hissed the nin. "But, what we had was something I cannot forget." Naruto lowered his guard, indicating he would not fight him.

"I told you once before, I made a mistake." At his words, the Hyuuga's lids narrowed considerably more, his body stiffening and a spark of anger flashing through his pale eyes.

"Mistake? Is it a mistake to care?" he spat vehemently, angry at the Hokage and angry at himself for letting his emotions bubble so close to the surface. Naruto's eyes flashed briefly over his face.

"No, it isn't. But you knew where my thoughts were and yet you were the one who had started it."

The Byakugan user knew very well that he was the one to initiate the kiss after one of Naruto's relentless training sessions. Naruto had returned from the mission without the Uchiha and was livid, and made that quite clear to him. They had sparred to the point of killing intent before Neji managed to topple him and immobilize his chakra before kissing him fiercely. After that, they met, indulging themselves in stress-relieving fuck-a-thons, at least, until Sasuke returned a few years later. Naruto had let him go. It was a mistake on both their parts.

"Neji...I killed him. Do you know why I only chose you to accompany me?" he asked. Neji was shocked; Naruto never spoke of the mission so blatantly. His body slowly began relaxing, and he shook his head once.

"Because I cared. I trust you, and you're the closest thing to a friend I've had since that day." Naruto's voice was calm, but his eyes spoke volumes of truth behind them.

"Then as your friend, tell me, what does Sabaku no Gaara have for you?" Neji pulled his stance back, closing his eyes to collect himself. Naruto let his own graze the surroundings—the dull clouds low on the horizon, the sound of the water lapping at the shores surrounding the island could be heard even in the distance.

"I don't know, but I thought that I had lost him once," he finally replied, pausing briefly before inhaling and continuing with a rueful smile, "I also didn't know that killing Sasuke would bring about the revenge of his subordinates." Neji was silent; he let his eyes wander Naruto's face, landing once on the lips before darting away and nodding.

"I trust you with my life Neji," Naruto said, smiling slowly. The Hyuuga's eyes widened in shock, the words soothing him, and the silence spread comfortably between them until suddenly out of reflex, he dodged a lazy open-handed attack from the Hokage.

"Let's train now," Naruto said, taking a step back. The only reply he received from the Byakugan user was the sudden activation of his bloodline, falling back into the Hyuuga-style stance in agreement.

Not far from the pair, a couple of lucid, green eyes closed slowly, understanding of the situation clear to the nin.

* * *

Naruto entered the dark room that was his for the stay in the Mist village. He had been escorted by the Byakugan user who seemed a bit more at ease. The door shut behind him suddenly, and his back hit the wall. His body was exhausted; he couldn't fight as the other pressed up against him, the familiar scent and the breath at his lips assailing his senses.

"I need to take a shower," he whispered into Gaara's mouth. Gaara let a small smile flit across his own lips as the body under his relaxed.

"You trained well," the Kage said slowly before pressing his lips to Naruto's. In the privacy of the room, he prolonged it. Naruto's fingers wove themselves through his clothes, roughly pulling him in closer before breaking the kiss to breath.

"You watched," the blonde murmured into his lips.

"Only a little," Gaara replied. Naruto let an amused smile grace his lips at Gaara's words. He didn't know what pulled him so close to the other Kage. Maybe it was Gaara's attention, slow and patient, waiting for him to take the walls down at his own pace. The thoughts of Sasuke's death still hurt but...the lips pressed against his own gently brought his mind away from the Sharingan wielder.

"I need to take a shower," he repeated the earlier statement gently, breaking the kiss once more. A deft hand pulled the training wraps loose from around his wrists, dropping them to the floor silently. Naruto's eyes had adjusted easily to the dimness of the room, and Gaara's own lucid green orbs pinned him on the spot as the nin began pulling each piece of garment from his body slowly. Sliding his lips down Naruto's throat, which arched for more, Gaara stopped at the collar bone, his fingers pulling at the light tank that had been hidden under the few layers and looked intently at the blonde before him. Naruto drew him in, capturing his lips in an expert kiss.

"Join me?" he asked, his voice going a bit husky, The Kazekage showed a flicker of surprise at the request, but the body moved into his, the hint of arousal pushing up into his own.

"If you wish," was the throaty reply as he dragged the last layer of clothing from the top half of the other's body, letting it join the other garments on the floor. Naruto took in the fact his body was slowly becoming barer while Gaara's remained fully clothed. He undid the light, tan cloth around his waist and pulled the robe off his shoulders, exposing the skin. Taking a step forward, he pulled Gaara to him so that their lips touched and ran along the bottom lip as the mouth opened to allow him entrance. He pulled apart to throw the mesh to the side.

"How can we make this work?" Naruto asked Gaara suddenly and softly as his bare chest was revealed. Gaara's agile hands went for the loosely tied pants still slung over his hips, and he paused, tilting his chin up, kissing down the Hokage's neck to make his skin shiver, his tongue laving over the racing pulse.

"Gaara..." Naruto started. Green eyes quieted him as they looked into his own.

"I don't have an answer for that," Gaara answered truthfully, drawing Naruto's lips to his in another prolonged kiss, pulling the man towards the Hokage's bathroom.

"I want this to work," Naruto whispered as the Kazekage's skillful fingers hastily pulled the rest of his clothes from his frame just as they entered the bathroom. Gaara nipped at his bottom lip in response.

"As do I," the mouth moved against his own before the blonde pulled away, his face a bit flushed from the passionate kiss. It seemed Gaara had thought long and hard about how to perfect his skills when it came to kissing another. The redhead let Naruto's eyes roam over his body. For one living in the desert and high sun, his skin was unnaturally light, almost an alabaster. Naruto's eyes watched as the tiniest of shivers seemed to roll down his skin, Gaara's only show of anticipation. And of course, the stirring arousal nestled where Naruto once more confirmed that Gaara was a natural redhead. The Kage lifted a hand and wrapped it around the back of Naruto's neck and dragged him close. The blonde reached around him, pulling at the knob until he heard the sound of the shower and felt flecks of hot water jump from inside the glass box to their skin. Gaara eagerly pulled him under the steamy cascade. This was all very new to him still, and he was desperate for the touches Naruto had bestowed upon him at their last meeting. He couldn't help it. He had missed the Hokage. He missed the way he smelled, and how his smile added to the Kazekage's own happiness. The kiss was hard, and Naruto whimpered at the back of the throat as Gaara's hips collided with his own, sparking a flare of pleasure to race through his body. The blonde broke it, burying his face in his neck, treating the paler throat with a nip and a lick. Gaara wasn't quite expecting that, and just out of impulse, his hips jerked upward again to meet the other nin's. Naruto smiled into his skin, letting the moan reverberate across the pale flesh. His fears and worries were nothing to him. Every time he came in contact with Gaara, it seemed he needed him even more.

"Can I show you something?" he breathed, picking up droplets of water with his tongue, the steam rising around them. Gaara's head twisted to the side, relaxing and nodding. Naruto's teeth dragged across his skin, causing another shudder to move through his skin, and he bit his bottom lip. Naruto's hands landed on his hips, licking down the clavicle before sinking his teeth in, only hard enough to add to the burning in the base of his stomach. Gaara inhaled sharply as a tongue laved the spot. A humor-filled look crossed the blonde's face. Tan hands moved to caress his now wet skin as the tongue began a downward descent, waiting patiently as each new sensation caused Gaara's control to slowly break down. Writhing into the talented lips, his breathes became sounds of encouragement. The redheaded leader arched up as Naruto's lips wrapped around a sensitive nipple and skillful fingers enclosed loosely around his aroused member, a soft panting moan escaping the back of his throat.

"I think you were more vocal last time," mused Naruto, his unoccupied hand finding the weak spots on the other's person and stroking down his spine to cup and massage his ass. Gaara's response was to quickly weave his fingers into wet, blonde locks and tug him up for a heated kiss, moaning around Naruto's tongue as a thumb flicked over the sensitive slit, his own fingers clenching in the hair as the pleasure raced through his body. Naruto gave one more stroke over the cock before releasing it along with the kiss.

"I do have something to show you. Watch closely." His whisper was hot against Gaara's ear, and Naruto dragged his tongue down his neckline and chest, hands keeping his hips steady as he got down to his abs and the lightest trails of red hair leading down below his belly button. He flicked his tongue into the navel, a sharp inhalation could be heard from the other. He looked up with a curling smile and began sucking down the slight hairline, feeling the skin shiver and hard member twitch impatiently against his cheek

"What are you showing me?" Gaara asked, his voice forced to be calm even through the teasing pleasure Naruto was bestowing upon him. The cerulean eyes held his own, and one hand wrapped around the base of the hard organ jutting out from the red curls. Naruto held back his response and let his lips descend around the head. Gaara's eyes rolled back as the wet heat encased the tip and he sagged back. If the firm hands stroking his hips and teasing his backside hadn't been there, he was sure that he would have fallen over just from the sensations alone. The Hokage pulled away, letting one flat lick caress the head of the engorged member.

"Look at me," he said firmly, and Gaara opened his eyes. He would not look away again. The mouth descended once more quickly, the tongue running over the slit, guiding Gaara's hips into a slow rolling motion. The redhead watched him in fascination and pleasure, lips wrapped diligently around the organ now sliding wetly in and out of his mouth. His control in other aspects of life had been perfected over years of being emotionless and loving only himself. He barely had any of this former control left with this other man. His fingers tightened in Naruto's hair at the tentative scrape of his teeth, just enough to get his attention. The fingers at his backside pushed, massaged, and teased through the cleft, and the other tan hand began rubbing at his stomach and up the chest. Naruto pushed forward and swallowed, knowing the clenching muscles would surely cause the Kazekage to be just so much closer to release. Gaara gasped, he hadn't lasted that long when Naruto allowed him to be seme the first time. He wanted to last longer now, but it seemed almost a fruitless effort with the hot mouth on him like that.

"Naru...to..." he started. Blunt nails dragged down a thigh warningly, and eyes, now strikingly lust-filled, silenced him. Throwing back his head, he let a soft moan loose. Naruto pulled away, letting his tongue tease the length, nibbling down the swollen member and leaving a flat lick at the top of the quivering thigh, hearing an annoyed growl for stopping. He chuckled into the twitching skin, pushing the alabaster-skinned thighs apart just a bit more as he nibbled at the soft skin.

"Enjoy much?" he asked with a smile. Black-rimmed eyes slid open, and the blonde waited, scraping his teeth and feeling the clench of Gaara's fingers. He wanted Gaara to watch this. Finlly, eyes landed fully on him, and Naruto felt his own shiver of anticipation escape at the look. That need and desire and want. Gaara wanted him. Needed him. He dragged his tongue over the lightly-haired sack, nipping teasingly and hearing the light groan and the pressure on head pushing him in for more. One hand pulled around to steady the thick member, and he took Gaara's cock into his mouth once more. He wanted Gaara to loose control. He wanted to be the only one to do it. Moving up and down around the thick length, Gaara panted even harder as his hips undulated to meet Naruto's mouth. His tongue flicked expertly over the slit once more before Naruto took the whole length in and swallowed. The pleasure that had been broiling in the pit of Gaara's stomach spiked at that, and his hips jerked forward. He let a prolonged groan escape his usually silent lips as he spilled himself into the waiting mouth. His fingers had tightened almost painfully in the sunny, blonde hair, but Naruto sucked once more, pulling the quivering hips forward to draw out Gaara's orgasm.

"Naruto," Gaara gasped, his hips twitching from the aftershocks. Naruto's mouth probably could have drawn another orgasm from his body just from what he was doing. The blonde pulled away, leaving one last lick at the softening member and wiping the side of his mouth while making his way back up the sagging body. He mouthed the unmarked stomach, teeth dragging over and around the darker colored nubs. Gaara's skin shivered appreciatively at the treatment, and Naruto's lips finally made it to Gaara's own, kissing around the panting lips. Naruto wanted Gaara to taste the bitterness of his own flavor, but not fully. It seemed that the redheaded leader wanted his lips. He captured Naruto's mouth forcibly, jerking his body roughly to his own, hearing the sudden gasp from the blonde as his own cock rubbed against the soft, wet skin on the redhead's stomach.

"I watched," Gaara murmured, taking a turn at the Hokage's tan throat, but two firm hands placed themselves on his chest and pushed him away just so.

"I never said I was done," Naruto said, grabbing a bar of soap from the side. His soapy hands massaged the small of Gaara's back, feeling a set of fingers tighten on his hip, the other hand curling around his neck. Black-rimmed eyes caught his own as his teasing fingers paused briefly at the tail bone.

"Gaara...?" he breathed out questioningly, the pale body moving into his own, rubbing at Naruto's aching arousal.

"Yes," came the firm reply, his mouth open as Naruto's lips hovered over his own, a soft groan escaping.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," the blonde leader whispered with a snort of laughter. Nails dug into his side in response, and Gaara leaned forward, grasping lips, his tongue slipping into Naruto's mouth as hips twitched into his own. Already, his member stirring with interest at the movement.

"Gaara...can I...?" Naruto began, his breath a bit ragged at his mouth. The still steamy water from the shower was perfect for lubrication, and he slipped a few fingers into Gaara's cleft, passing over the opening to illustrate his point.

"And I said yes already," came the growl from the Kazekage, his voice the most earnest sounding since Naruto sucked him off. Naruto pulled a hand up, pushing the wet hair away from the symbol on his forehead gently before kissing down the side of Gaara's neck until his mouth reached his ear.

"Turn around," he managed hesitantly, sucking under the ear until the other willingly released his hips. Naruto stared at the expanse of Gaara's back that was before him, not a scar marring his body. His head twisted towards him, waiting almost expectedly. The Hokage wrapped one hand around his chest and drug his blunt nails down his chest, making sure to pass over his nipples, a slight gasp escaping the other's lips. Letting his mouth work at the Kazekage's shoulder, he scraped his teeth at the nape of the neck.

"Just relax," Naruto murmured. He didn't feel like being attacked by Gaara's sand because of a bit of pain. His hand wrapped around his chest, dragging down purposely, reaching the hardness the other was beginning to sport.

"Naruto..." Gaara hissed, one hand bracing against the slicked shower pane. He could see Naruto's semi-reflection on the glass; his blue eyes stared at him, hungry, needy, and desperate for understanding. A hand wrapped around his hardening member just as a few fingers ran over a soap-slicked opening, one digit pressing in gently. At the foreign feeling, the slightest of rattles hit at the closed door of the bathroom.

"Gaara relax," Naruto whispered, stroking soothingly around his member nestled in red curls. The rattle stopped after a few moments, and the Hokage proceeded, pressing in further, laving at the back of Gaara's neck gently. Finger-fucking the nin before him. It was uncomfortable the first few times until Naruto changed patterns. Gaara's teeth bit at his bottom lip in pleasure, and he moved back wantonly, burying his face in the crook of his arm. So that's how that felt.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked, his breath ghosting at the back of his ear.

"Yeesss..." he replied, muffled slightly. Naruto smiled into his back, stroking his cock a few times to draw Gaara's attention to the pleasuring as he replaced the one finger with two. His body relaxed much to Naruto's surprise, and his hips pushed back.

"Uzumaki..." he started before the blonde brushed a certain place within his body, and his comment was cut off with a panting moan. Stretching him for a few more minutes, Naruto tried to keep his breath even, but it came out in hard pants equal to the Kazekage's.

"I want to...Gaara..." he breathed. "What do you want?" he asked huskily. His cock twitched impatiently at Gaara's thigh. The redhead twisted enough to breath one word into Naruto's lips.

"You."**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**YAY! Lemon!!! LOL Who wants the finished lemon?? I do!!! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!! I lvoe you guys!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**THANK YOU ZETSUMI FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER MUCH HUGS AND COOKIES!!!! **

Warning: Anal, Lemon!!! (YAY!! I FINISHED IT!!!) hot man sex in a shower, what else am I supposed to say XD If you don't like don't read!! THIS IS VERY EXPLICIT IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY READING LEMONS I WOULD SUGGEST YOU SCROLL DOWN TO THE BOTTOM.

AN: I got responding yes's to continue the smut. then again I would have even if people told me not too, lol XD. So here you go!! I have something else to ask people but I'll wait till after words, Enjoy!!!

* * *

"You."

Naruto's mouth opened at the word, the harsh breathe from the other nin passing over his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked at his pause; his voice way too calm for the situation. Naruto couldn't help it; he buried his face in the nape of the neck, stifling his laugh. How could Gaara be so calm with one hand around his cock and a few fingers buried in his body?

"No." He finally managed, licking at the skin in front of his mouth pulling his fingers from the stretched opening while giving the aroused member in-between Gaara's legs a stroke while rubbing a thumb over the sensitive slit hearing a sharp inhale before letting it go to knead at the backside, his panting mouth at Gaara's ear.

"You're going to have to relax." His voice rasped as he member slid in-between the cleft, rubbing over the entrance enticingly, the water and soap easy lubrication. There was no reply from the Kazekage except the hungry look that was passed back at him. With that, the blond slowly started pressing in. He paused as the door rattled again; Gaara's sand passed threateningly underneath the door. Naruto placed soothing kisses on the expanse of the back wrapping the arm around to the chest to caress the skin and move down to the groin.

"If your sand kills me, I don't think we can keep the peace treaty." Naruto whispered, his nails dragging over the stomach before he pulled slowly at the weeping member. The rattle softened and Naruto felt the body relax before he started pushing in again. He groaned into the skin, his fingers twinge around the hard organ. Gaara was so _tight_. The Kazekage slipped one hand from the glass pane he was holding onto and dragged it down to Naruto's thigh urging him to move deeper.

"Naruto." He burred, the blond slipped in sharply as Gaara's body accepted him, the blond sucking in a sharp breath as the hot tight heat incased his member. Naruto's fingers tightened on the hip and he felt Gaara's own nails digging into his thigh. He waited patiently his breathe ragged at the back of Gaara's neck. He knew the first time can be painful. The muscles loosened a bit more and Gaara's bowed head pulled up to swing in his direction, his usual lucid green eyes danced with pleasure and emotion.

"Move." He uttered with a pant. The blond left a tentative lick at the side of his neck and began thrusting shallowly into the other nin. He tilted his hips downward and Gaara keened with a quite audible moan releasing Naruto's thigh to brace against the glass once more.

"Found it..." Naruto whispered breathlessly, pulling the hips to meet his at the same angle. Gaara's eyes closed and he pushed back catching the blond by surprise, the blonds movements faltered awkwardly before his teeth sank into the shoulder. They met together in the next thrust perfectly. It took much of Naruto's will to keep from coming right there and then.

"Gaara..." he murmured his mouth panting in the ear, the Kazekage's head twisted towards him their mouths colliding and their tongue's dragging past each others lips just to taste the other.

"Harder." Came the low voice as they broke the heated kiss, jerking his hips back to meet Naruto's sharply. There was only a growl in reply and the hand around his member released it to dig into his hip pulling almost all the way out. Naruto paused briefly watching the reaction from the redhead before shoving his cock back in. The body shuddered under his, a shout of pleasure escaping Gaara's lips. Naruto did it again, deepening each thrust making sure each time the passage tightened around him that Gaara would feel it ten times more pleasure as Naruto's cock slid purposely over the sweet spot in his body. The normal impassive face reflected off of steamed glass, he was in pure pleasure. Pleasure he's never felt before. Naruto ran an unused hand down Gaara's spine watching him arch from the touch trying to muffle the hiss of satisfaction. Naruto lengthened each thrust, stroking the thigh urging Gaara join in the new pace. Naruto was rarely seme in his other relationships, but this willingness from the other Kage...the thoughts faded away as he nipped hard at the side of the neck to get Gaara's attention, the redheaded nin exhaling shakily.

"I want to see your face." He murmured gently squeezing the base of Gaara's member incase he was too close to release. A throaty disappointed sound escaped from the others lips as Naruto slid from his body. Just as he turned, Naruto's mouth attacked his lips drawing a sharp inhale from him, the throbbing need rubbing deliciously over his own.

"How...?" Gaara started to ask as they broke the kiss but Naruto had already grabbed one of his thighs pulling him forward, his back hitting the glass.

"Tilt back." Naruto whispered, his lust filled eyes meeting Gaara's own darkened orbs. The Kazekage's hands flew to his shoulders as Naruto hitched up the legs urging them around his body. He latched onto Gaara's throat as he managed to enter his body once more. The redhead's skin twitched with desire, leaking precum dribbled down to the belly from his weeping cock. When Naruto entered him again, he was just as hot and tight as when had first entered him. His harsh breathing matched Gaara's as their mouths crashed together in the more accessible position. The Kazekage dug his heels in the lower back as Naruto began thrusting into him. Every movement caused the burning pleasure to twist up and through his body. Even in the position, Naruto stroked at his member the tongue at darting into his mouth and easily pulling the noises from his throat. Everything he did the Hokage did pushed him closer. Naruto mouthed under his ear the quick hot breathes made his flesh shudder.

"Gaara..." He moaned, swiveling his hips in such a way the Kage didn't think was possible. The back of head hit the glass rather hard at the motion his breath dragging out into a ragged moan but he didn't care it felt to damn good.

"Gaara...are you close?" Naruto's breath was husky and laced with another pleasured sound. He moved his lips over the throat nipping at the convulsing skin.

"So tight..." He murmured thrusting into the Sabaku when he didn't receive an answer. Gaara fingers dug into Naruto's tan shoulders before clawing through the back of his hair and clenching as the hot words themselves spiked a lance of pleasure.

"Say more." He whispered suddenly into the mouth that came up to meet his. Naruto's eyes flickered over his face, before a grin curled at his lips drawing his hips out enough before plunging back into the body; the mouth gasped and the fingers tightened.

"Say more?" He asked his voice dripping seductively; he flicked his tongue to caress the droplets of water and perspiration on Gaara's neck nipping teasingly at the ear.

"Yes." Was the hissed reply, rolling his hips up and away from Naruto's body in retaliation. Naruto pulled him back down sharply, his hard breathing purposely in the ear.

"This is what you want? You're persistence certainly has paid off...I can't go most days with thinking about you...touching, licking, kissing..." He grabbed the pulsing member in-between the legs and began to stroke it the man writhing in his grasp.

"Close, Gaara?' he whispered, "Gaara I'm so close too...You have no idea..." The passage squeezed around his cock threateningly, and the blond Hokage rocked forward out of impulse squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Naruto..." Gaara's groan brushed his ear and the blond caught his lips plunging his tongue into the mouth causing another sound to slip from the throat. The fingers dug into his hair and the lips tore from his own, his hips jerking down onto the stiff member. The Kazekage's black rimmed eyes shut. Naruto watched in fascination and arousal at the image before him. Gaara was right on the edge, he could see it in his face, feel in it in body. He had never felt so in tune with another person in his entire life.

"'M close..." Came the barest of whimpers from the mouth. Naruto ran his fingers down the slicked head of his swollen cock while his lips took to the throat thrusting again into the body.

"Come." He mouthed almost soundlessly into the gasping mouth. The redheaded leader clenched even tighter into the wet hair, Naruto's uttered command practically forced his muscles to stiffen and his hips undulated. The sudden cry starting at the back of throat was only eaten by the blond's mouth and his hot spunk landed between them. Naruto pulled away from the kiss hurriedly pushing into the pulsating cavern the ripple of pleasure washing through his entire body as he followed Gaara's orgasm. A rough groan spilled from Naruto's lips as his hips quivered upward to pull rip more the release from his body. He had his mouth at the throat just trying to breathe but the end of the last waves of pleasure. His legs were shaking from the effort and Gaara's own slipped from around him, Naruto's softening member sliding from the body wrangling one more sound from the redhead. They both collapsed against each other into the glass neither able to hold themselves up. The water wasn't quite has hot as when they first entered the shower, and the bottles of shampoo, conditions and soaps had all managed to land around their feet.

"Gaara...that was amazing." Naruto whispered finally after a few moments to still their pounding hearts. Fingers trailed lazily down his back as the Kazekage replied.

"Yes. Amazing." Naruto looked up when that was all the answer he got, but the sated expression on the normally stoic or glaring face made his mouth twitch upward into a smile. He exhaled deeply, finally dragging his body from the others placing one chaste kiss onto the lips. Gaara drew him in to deepen it, but a rumbling of Naruto's stomach broke through the sounds of the shower.

"I think we need to finish up." Naruto said holding his stomach with a sheepish grin. Gaara's mouth kissed at the jaw line before he swiped up a shampoo bottle.

"Yes, I think we do, too."

* * *

"Mizukage-sama." Someone said formally behind the older man as he read through a scroll. He looked up to see a familiar young chuunin at the doorway. 

"Where are the Hokage and the Kazekage?" He asked to the nin. The young teen closed the door behind him.

"Well...I checked at the Kazekage-sama's room and no one answered, then I went to the Hokage's—"He started but a sharp look cut him off.

"I don't have time for stories; tell me why they were not retrieved." Snapped the elder irritably cutting him off, the teen swallowed hard.

"They were both in the Hokage's rooms." He finally answered. The leader of the village hidden in the mist looked up at him sharply, before he continued.

"I heard some...noises..."

"Noises?" Inquired the older man. The chuunin swallowed, and then blushed.

"Yes. I believe...they were...coupling..." He finally managed out, the flush growing even brighter.

"Coupling?" Mizukage asked in disbelief. The teen squirmed uncomfortably, nodding fiercely.

"How do you know that for sure?" The older man pressed and placed the scrolls on the desk, now avidly watching the chuunin.

"They were in the bathroom. Together. I heard the noises and there were clothes everywhere." Mizukage nodded briefly, in indication he could leave.

"Do not speak a word about this." He warned the young nin before he disappeared, there was a relieved nod before the chuunin was gone. If he was right, which seems that he possibly could be, it could possibly spell disaster between their nations.

* * *

TBC

AN: Well???? Did I deliver? Or do I fail at life, lol XD I hope I don't fail at life, hehe, that would be bad, lol. Now, I got a few tihngs about the whole Neji situation, with him being with Shikamaru, which just might happen. Maybe. What I won't do with this story is a threesome, sorry to disappoint, maybe another story -evil smirk- So yeah, not this one. But anyway, maybe Shino, becuase that dude is frieken awesome!! XD anyway getting off my soap box (heh...soap...)

Tell me what you think!!! Please!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**THANK YOU ZETSUMI FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER MUCH HUGS AND COOKIES!!!! **

**Warnings: None in this chappie. V.V Sorry XD**

**AN: YOSH! I'm back! With another chapter. Yay!! Hope you enjoy!!**

**See, I didn't talk to much today hehe**

**

* * *

**

"They have been killed, correct?" A man inquired the twin masked ninja's in front of him. Their dark eyes flashed in the dim room.

"Of course." They both replied in unison. A silence stretched between them and the man in the shadows took a step forward, an obvious quiver of fear tracing through the nin before him.

"You failed to bring him back I see." Came the second statement from figure in shadows, a frown twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Sabaku no Gaara was with him. We would not have been able to get close." One said in defense of their incompetence. Their leader glared at them.

"Gaara of the desert." The name rolled off of his lips in a hiss, then; "I want the Hokage taken, He must be alive." They went to turn and do as they were bidden when their leader spoke again, halting their actions.

"If he's harmed in anyway, I will kill you." They disappeared swiftly followed by a few more rogue ninjas. The eyes burned before the ninja in the shadows turned away.

* * *

"We need to leave." A voice whispered, a tentative kiss started at the side of his throat, a gentle, feather like caress to his face pulling him from deep slumber. Naruto's eyes slid open as the lips descending on his own slowly. The Hokage snaked his hands around Gaara's neck and pulled him down much to the Kazekage's surprise who practically fell on top of the other man. 

"Are we going to be late?" Naruto asked breaking the kiss noticing that Gaara had already dressed. The body pressed down on his, the redheads face was millimeters from his own. Naruto met his next kiss as Gaara pulled him upward, their lips slowly parting again.

"Yes." Was his short answer. The Hokage's eyes went wide in shock before he flew from the bed throwing apart the covers. He almost knocked Gaara over in his haste.

"If we're late don't you think they'll suspect something?!" He roared in annoyance as he tugged a few things from a bag, including a t-shirt mesh, a tank top, boxer shorts, loose black baggy pants cut off at the ankle, and within seconds his Hokage robe was thrown on, his fingers swiftly tying a strip of red cloth around his waist.

"What would they suspect?" Gaara finally asked, slightly annoyed that Naruto had gotten dressed so quickly. Naruto glanced at him giving the wrap around his waist one more tug.

"What do you think? We've been alone for the past night and a half. I'm sure someone's gone looking for us." Naruto replied distractedly before running to the bathroom and taking some cold water to rub his face down with.

"Someone had." Gaara replied unperturbed. Naruto poked his head out of the bathroom, his face flushing from embarrassment.

"What?!" He asked his face wet from the water. He hastily dried his skin waiting expectedly for the redheaded, impassive Kazekage's to reply.

"It was one of Mizukage's nins. He didn't stay long." Naruto growled throwing the face towel down and hurrying past the Kazekage. Gaara grabbed him before he could reach the door and suddenly pulled him back. Naruto almost protested before the cool green eyes caught his keeping him still. The Hokage pressed his lips to the others; the redhead's mouth opened without the persuasion of the others tongue. Naruto buried his fingers in the sand-nins robe pressing forward for more of the kiss. Gaara felt relieved that Naruto seemed more willing in the relationship and he let his pale fingers graze around the neck his tongue seeking out the heat and securities of the others mouth. A low sound moved through the blond's throat and passed through the Kazekage's own causing a now familiar feeling to snake its way through Gaara's lower body.

"Gaara…" Naruto broke the kiss breathing hard, but Gaara had clamped his lips back to his own pressing his body up to the blonds, his tongue exploring, stroking and teasing through the blond's mouth. Another moan escaped the throat causing another spike of arousal to wash through Gaara at the sound. It was the knock at the door that unfortunately pulled them away for the second time.

"We need to go." Naruto whispered swallowing hard calming himself and before Gaara could reply he moved his lips to the ear.

"Thank you." The door clicked and Naruto pulled away to face the Byakugan user who eyed them before speaking.

"The meetings," He prompted, Naruto nodded averting his eyes away from Neji's. Gaara looked between them, his eyes narrowing in an intense glare, and he stepped behind the Hokage one hand braced at the small of Naruto's back. The blond gave a curt nod as they left. Neji suppressed the anger that welled in him at the action. The possession Gaara portrayed when it came to Naruto had only affirmed that he was out of his reach.

* * *

"His relationship will tip the balance." One elder said standing abruptly. The Mizukage rubbed his face, when an arguing reply coming from the Raikage managed it above the murmurs. 

"I don't think he meant this relationship with another Kage to break apart the treatise." As soon as he finished the door opened and the young Hokage entered, his eyes looking around the room.

"Sorry we're late." He said apologetically, the Kazekage moved in behind him, his face impassive as ever. The Tsuchikage from hidden village of rock stood as they entered.

"Hokage, Kazekage." He said sharply, "We have a new issue to discuss." The door closed behind Gaara, whose eye grazed through the area a flicker of understanding at what they meant by 'issue'.

"We have news of a new development," continued the leader from Rock. Naruto stopped before he reached a seat assigned to him.

"Development?" He inquired, sending one half glances to the Kazekage.

"You're relationship is no longer a secret, do not act as if it is." Mizukage replied motioning to the chairs. Naruto entire body stiffened, not moving.

"What is the issue then?" Gaara asked softly, his eyes were deadened in anger.

"Kazekage, what are we to think? Long periods alone with the Hokage, perhaps this relationship is more then what it seems, perhaps a combined effort on both your villages could easily take over one of ours." The Tsuchikage from rock said, unfazed by the Suna leader's spike of anger.

"If you think we would break the peace we have both shed blood for then you're all fools!!" Naruto roared slamming a hand down. His statement brought a stunned silence to the group of Kages. Gaara's eyes only flickered over to him, the only surprise he showed on his face because of the statement. The Hokage's eyes burned with anger,

"Calm down Naruto-sama." Came the collected voice from the Raikage, the only one who seemed the least perturbed by the news. The blond Hokage let his fingers curl on the table before sitting down. The sudden anger that washed over him at the other village leader's assumption that they were going to use the relations to plot against the others slowly passed as a hand brushed briefly at his thigh before the Kazekage spoke.

"We do not plan to go against any country. But our relationship will remain as it is." His voice dared an argument to rise against them, but none came.

* * *

"You were supposed to take the day off." Someone said behind the Hyuuga who had taken a post along with Kakashi at the doors to the meeting hall. 

"I don't need to." Came the hasty reply. The grey haired jounin looked over to Neji, and then to the shadow manipulator who was crouching on ground; he looked as if he was searching for something.

"Whatever. It's not hard to figure out you were confronted because of your actions lately." Shikamaru said slowly standing giving Neji a bored look. The Hyuuga growled lowly in annoyance.

"Yes, he did and what we discussed is nothing you need to know about." He hissed angrily. The Nara clan member shrugged dismissively,

"You're distracted." Was Shikamaru's uttered reply, his voice low. "And that alone can end up killing the Hokage." The Shadow manipulator was looking him dead in the eyes for a few more moments before glancing at Kakashi and giving a curt nod to the elite jounin.

"The meetings should be ending by nightfall. Naruto will more than likely want one more night before returning to the village." He said to the old team seven Sensei, then:

"I don't like the silence the attackers have taken, something still doesn't fit." Those words caught Neji and he glanced towards Shikamaru, his anger fading at the contemplative look. Worry was etched in the way the nin's brows knitted together.

"It means they're planning something." Kakashi suddenly spoke, jumping down lightly from the higher position he had been holding. He gave a meaningful look to the Shikamaru, the eyes narrowed even more.

"I feel the sooner we leave the better." Hatake continued looking from one to the other. Something landed behind the group of elites and a panting Kiba appeared.

"They're out there. I can sense their presence even if I can't sense their chakra." Said the dog-nin a bit breathlessly.

"Kiba follow me, you too Hyuuga. Shikamaru find Jeken and keep to the Hokage's side." Kakashi rapped. In an instant the area was deserted, the setting sun casting a prolonged shadow along the ground. A figure eased himself from against the wall stepping down lightly. If the Dog nin had his mutt he would have been caught luckily for him he had sent the beast on a merry chase through the trees.

"Fools." He muttered taking a step forward. His body stiffened before he heard one mocking voice behind him.

"Who us?"

**

* * *

TBC**

**AN: -Dramatic Music enter here- Anyway. See, the plot bunnies are evil arn't they. I wonder what's going to happen next!!! XDHey thanks for all the reviews thus far!!! You guys are great!! Tell me what you think!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**THANK YOU ZETSUMI FOR BETA'ING!!**

**AN: Yes, finally updated!! XD Trying to keep up with school stuff so...sorry ; enjoy anyway**

**

* * *

**

"So these attacks haven't been random, you believe there is someone that has taken up the leadership position?"

The discussion had finally made it beyond the fact that Naruto and Gaara had a relationship with each other to the attacks that have happened against the Hokage. Before the blond leader could respond the door jerked open, the brighter light from the hallway washing in reveling a sweaty, on guard Kiba.

"Hokage, I must speak to you immediately." Said the dog nin. The urgency of his voice brought Naruto to his feet and he gave the other Kages one glance before nodding.

"Excuse me." He said following Kiba out. The door snapped shut and the Inuzuka turned to him,

"One of them got through to this building Shikamaru has in his shadow jutsu at the moment, but I don't know how long he can last. I need to move you to a safer location—"

"If there's one there's more," Naruto muttered distractedly, cutting off his friend. He couldn't leave half way through the meeting.

"I'll alert Mizukage-sama so we can have him fully detained. Get back to Shikamaru." Naruto ordered. The dog lover nodded once before he disappeared to do as he was told. Naruto turned and faced the door entering it swiftly.

"You're city has been breached." Naruto said staring avidly at the leader of village hidden in the mist. The Mizukage stood up,

"Breached? By whom?" He asked outraged. Naruto, exhaled,

"By the nins that want me dead. One of my own has him under a jutsu but I'm sure his chakra is slowly being drained away. He needs to be detained."

"Why wasn't he killed on the spot if he is after you?" One leader asked. Naruto turned towards the voice, it was the Kage from Rock.

"I want answers, why they're after, who is leading them. Killing him will not get any answers." It didn't even seem moments later when the door bust open, Gaara had kept his eyes on the Naruto the entire time, feeling out the charka throughout the building and wasn't surprised to see the dog nin panting in the doorway.

"He's dead. Breaking Shikamaru's jutsu, his body was a living corpse." The shocked silence that followed his statement was soon followed by Kiba pulling something from his pocket.

"This was what he left." The seal had already been broken indicating it was checked for bombs seals or other dangerous jutsu's. Naruto slid it open, his eyes widening in shock.

"Hokage?" Naruto barely registered Gaara's voice in his ear.

"I need to return to Konoha tonight. So this meeting must be finished within the hour." The blond turned slowly, dismissing Kiba from the room. The door shut softly,

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Said the Riakage as he passed a concerned eye over the impassive face before his gaze met the Kazekage's, the lucid green narrowed and swiftly he looked away.

* * *

Shikamaru crouched on the ground, the nin had broken through his jutsu far too easily. The shadow nin had been thrown back when his justsu had broken, the rogue had tossed a scroll along the ground saying: 

"Make sure you're Hokage receives the love note." And before anyone of them could have stop him the kunai flashed briefly, coming to the neck and one swift move the blood splattered and the body crumpled.

"He was already a corpse." Kakashi said kneeling next to him when Kiba skidded to a halt his eyes wide, before putting his figners to his lips to call Akamaru, but before he could Kakashi looked over at him.

"Wait, keep him on patrol, take and check the scroll and get back and tell the Hokage." Kakashi ordered, before looking over at Neji disapprovingly. The Hyuuga had never hesitated to protect the Hokage before this, never would have dreamed of hesitation. But he had hesitated.

"Shikamaru's right. You're distracted," His voice was low, "If it happens again I won't need the Hokage's permission to dispatch you."

"Of course." Neji replied stiffly. He was utterly disgusted with himself and how his focused had dipped so dangerously low. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to meet steady black eyes.

"Stop acting like a wounded dog, Hyuuga." Shocked, Neji's eyes widened before a wash of anger flew through his system.

"Wounded dog?" He hissed, but the usual passive and lazy nin's eyes sparked,

"You stepped aside, and never pursued, and yet you were loyal. Now Naruto has finally taken to the Kazekage and you have put you're feelings above his safety" Shikamaru withrew with an angry 'tch' before fully releasing Neji's shoulder and turning around.

"The Hokage will more the likely want to leave this night." The shadow manipulator said looking to Kakashi, his back tense making sure another attack woulnd't occur,

"Probably, think you can persuade him to stay one more?" Came the quiet reply from the elite grey haired jounin. Neji cleared his head, but Shikamaru's words were cutting if not true. He had let the feelings die a long time ago.

"I'll do it." Neji said suddenly, looking to them finally. He would not let his emotions get in the way of protecting the Hokage ever again.

"Are you sure you can?" The slight deride of Shikamru's voice only strengthened his resolve, he nodded once and watched the slight smirk race across Shikamaru's mouth.

* * *

"They aren't leaving for Konoha." Someone whispered in the darkness as they viewed the village in it's nightly vigil. 

"It doesn't matter. And anyway, Sabaku has taken residence with him. Alone he would be difficult as it is."

"Should we dispatch of the Kazekage?" One asked, moving silently next to his comrade.

"In the current situation, that would be impossible." Was the reply,

"When they move, we move. The only way to succeed is to get the Hokage alone."

"And how do you propose we do that?" The eyes slid over to the nin next to him briefly a slow smile pulling under the mask.

"Be patient." Whispered the nin before the group disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I am not staying! You don't understand when my people are endangered—" 

"I do not believe this group is after anyone but you." Gaara had entered the small Hokage suite in the middle of the argument, his eyes landing on Neji. The pale white eyes narrowed before he turned his attention back to his Hokage.

"I feel the Kazekage is right." The Hyuuga said finally keeping the anger to a low broil in his stomach. Naruto glanced between them before huffing.

"Fine. One more night." He agreed angrily and storming off, pulling the robe from his back and throwing it to the side

"Neji, Let Kakashi know that even against my judgment that we are staying. I also want Shino to put up a perimeter, and you can take the first watch with Lee." Naruto paused, turning towards the Hyuuga swiftly,

"You're the only one who didn't react to the attack. Did he have any weapons?" Neji's eyebrow twitched downward, not ignoring the fact Naruto had brought up his inability to fight for the mere seconds of the attack.

"He didn't have any weapons, and he broke Shikamaru's jutsu within moments. He was an animated corpse." Was his reply. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Thanks Neji." He whispered dismissing the other nin with a wave of one hand, his eyes focused on a point of the carpet, clearly thinking about something. His fist clenched tightly and he looked up sharply as the door closed to meet two lucid green eyes and he exhaled suddenly sagging down on to the chair at his hip.

"Damn it." He said running his finger through his hair roughly, "I don't have a fucking clue what they want with me." He hissed, jerking suddenly as fingers wrapped into his own, digging into his scalp slowly,

"What was on the scroll?" Gaara asked softly sitting down next to him, finally asking. Naruto had left the meeting too quickly for Gaara's liking immediatly taking the Hyuuga with him.

Naruto passed it too him slowly, his fingers shook. Gaara slid his fingers from the hair dragging them down the back of his neck before taking the scroll from the hand and sliding it open, his eyes skimming the contents.

_A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared._

"Where is this from?" Gaara asked slowly, turning his gaze to the blonds. Naruto swallowed.

"Chuunin exams..." Naruto whispered, "It was a part of a song…he used it as a password…I haven't heard it for years…"

"And his seal." Stated the redhead softly watching the cerulean eyes staring at the scroll avidly,

"Yes. When he fully broke from Konoha, that seal was placed on his subordinates, until I killed him. I thought the rest of his followers had been hunted down and taken care of as well." Naruto voice was barely above a whisper.

Gaara placed the scroll on the side of table,

"How do you know if he's not dead?" Gaara asked quietly. Naruto eyes flashed to his anger washing over his face, his entire body stiffening.

"I was the one that killed him." He hissed, "I could feel his heart beat stop against my chest!" His voice went hoarse and he went to pull himself the Gaara's grip but the Kazekage's hand tightened at the back of his neck, pulling him close again laying one gentle kiss under the ear, the fingers tightening even more.

"Look at me." Gaara whispered forcibly, waiting patiently until the angry blue eyes brought themselves up to meet the others.

"What more do you want me to say?" Naruto asked weakly, "I killed him and now you think he's—"

Gaara's mouth pressed against his slowly, his pale fingers curling under the chin as the Naruto began to resist the tender kiss. The blond dropped his jaw at the light lap at his bottom lip but Gaara only pulled away keeping the kiss slow until Naruto let out one shuddering breath

"Gaara…?" He asked into the mouth, the redheaded Kage tangled his fingers through the blond locks gently.

"Yes?" He inquired, Naruto pulled him in wanting to let the newest developments to fall away, but the other man paused, pinning Naruto's eyes in his own,

"You said…'our relationship' at the meeting…what…are we?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm, even though it seemed everything from the day was crashing around his ears. Gaara's steady gaze softened, the lips pressed warmly to Naruto's own, drawing away only to whisper one word into the mouth;

"Together."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Sooooooooooo...Making sense yet? Too slow again? Might be a lemon...thing...next chapter..if I can swing it the right way Got suggestion? Questions? Think I ruined it? lol. Let me know! Honestly!! I don't bite!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**WARNING: Oral. Smut!! Yay!!!**

**ZETSUMI: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN BUSY!!**

**AN: Alright. Just a bit more smut build up before I continue on with the story. Couldn't help myself ; I'm sure nobody is going to mind!! And if u do..well..you'll just have to wait until the next chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

Feather light caresses worked down his back while warm kisses traveled lightly over his jaw-line. Naruto shifted in the bed as the hot tongue tempted at his throat and his eyes slitted open to see a wash of red hair.

He should get up and leave; he had told the Mizukage that he would be gone by dawn.

The touches moved steadily down his lower spine and the lips nipped right under his ear, the teasing breath sent a shudder racing through his skin and burn to begin at the base of his stomach.

"Gaara..." He started letting his eyes open a bit more but the mouth covered his own in a long kiss the tongue flicking expertly to the roof of his mouth eliciting a groan from the blond. The fingers pulled away from the lower spine and began inching the blanket off deepening the kiss. Naruto wanted to keep him in close and he tangled his fingers through the thick red locks urging Gaara not to break the kiss. It seemed far too soon that they needed to breathe and their lips separated, both panting.

"I have to get up..." Naruto started, closing his eyes as the gentle fingers barely caressed the skin down his abdomen, the pads brushing over the faded seal. The blond arched up into the contact, and Gaara's hot breath at his ear sent another cascade of tiny shivers through his skin.

"Not yet." Gaara murmured. He wanted to re-learn everything about Naruto's body again and again, one night wasn't enough. Watching how the Hokage writhed and moved when he was being pleasured, how his mouth would drop open and his back arch as he came in long shuddering breathes and pants, Gaara wanted to see that again.

His mouth connected to the side of Naruto's throat hearing a soft noise escape the blonds lips. Eyes looking up his fingers trailed over the twitching stomach muscles nipping at the skin at the same time.

"Gaara...I should…." Naruto trailed off with another moan as the tongue dipped treacherously along his collar line, the hand playing the same game over the top of one of his thighs, Gaara dragging his blunt fingers nails over the flesh feeling it twitch in it's eagerness.

"Should stay." The redhead place hot kisses under the ear tugging on the earlobe once before looking down at the Hokage. Laced with lust, the bright cerulean eyes bored into his own and he urged his hip up into the hand while pulling the mouth down to his in a needy kiss. Gaara lapped at the bottom lip as their tongue tangled together heatedly both demanding dominance over the other for the moment. Naruto drew his body closer letting his fingers flow almost carelessly down the spine until the redhead moaned into his mouth as the tips brushed over the small of his back. Gaara was sensitive everywhere but before he could continue the Kazekage pulled the hand from his body and trapped it to the bed forcing Naruto on his back his mouth attacking the tan throat once more.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto hissed, but one hand was released as nimble fingers caressed over his chest teasing over the darkened nubs before the lips managed it to them. A low hum poured from Gaara mouth as he flicked over a nipple with his tongue. Naruto's flesh spasmed and a groan escaped his throat; Gaara's velvet tongue easily causing his cock to stir and stiffen even more.

"Gaara…touch…me…" He managed as the sinful tongue began driving all normal thoughts from his brain all together. Gaara's blood fled south at the words and his lips wrapped around the nipple until it beaded hearing another pant from the Hokage. The fingers tangled themselves in his hair tightening as the redhead dragged his teeth over the twitching flesh, his fingers tempting in-between the thighs, brushing precariously over the heated flesh Naruto was now sporting. Another noise spilled from the blonds lips at the barest touch, Gaara flicked his eyes up while taking his time to nip over the chest and down the sternum shifting so that one knee was between the legs.

"Naruto." He breathed laving at the sensitive ribs, pressing down on the one thigh so Naruto couldn't arch off the bed for the touches he craved.

"W-what?" His lover's body attempted to writhe upward just as a hand encased his member.

"I want to do what you did to me when we first arrived." He murmured keeping his eyes trained on Naruto's face. The blues eyes went wide before they fell and slight groan escaping the lips.

"A-are you sure?" He finally asked, his breath hitching at the slow slide of Gaara's hand pulled at his member. In response Gaara dragged his teeth down the fluttering stomach muscles keeping his eyes trained on the face. He flicked his tongue into the belly bottom the flesh shivered.

"Yes." Naruto's hip twitched upward as the husky breath rolled over his skin. He pushed himself on one elbow watching Gaara with hungry eyes. The Hokage swallowed hard avidly watching as the pale hand slid over his hard member, the Kazekage leaned over enough for his lips to brush against Naruto's.

"How?" The slow caress to the engorged flesh was driving Naruto mad.

"No teeth." He whispered breathlessly. Gaara pulled away and descended down to his hip once more were he lowered his head slowly. Naruto's breathing quickened.

"D-Don't try to take it all…" The tongue dipped once at the inner most part of his thighs. Naruto bit his bottom lip watching him intently. Gaara settled one hand at the base, it twitched under his fingers as his breath passed over the engorged head.

"You…probably won't like the taste…" Naruto exhaled raggedly, his heart was thudding and every small breath over the heated flesh made him want to groan out loud…and the sight of Gaara just poised over him. The eyes flashed up to his before lowering his mouth, his tongue flicking out to caress right over the slit. Naruto kept his hips still even as the pleasure flashed through his body, a soft whine catching his throat. The redheaded leader let his lips wrap around the head thumbing up the vein remembering every sensation Naruto had bestowed upon him and repeating the actions best he could. The flesh was soft and bitter tasting to him, he slid his tongue down the vein at the underside of the heated skin and heard an audible moan of gratification from the blond, fingers delving in his hair caressing and clenching in pleasure. Gaara took that at a sign to continue and suckled at the head stroking the rest of the length slowly with one loose hand and the other pressing down on one spread thigh.

"Aah...Gaa…ra…" Naruto's eyes slid half way down as the hot mouth slipped down and around in a technique Naruto had no idea he had possessed. The redhead sucked once before drawing back and let his fingers from around the base fondle the heavy sack questing towards the sensitive flesh behind.

"Fuc…Gaara don't…"Naruto moaned trying not jerk his hips up into the mouth as the hot flash of pleasure twisted through his groin from the touch. In an exasperated moan the mouth pulled away looking at him in slight concern,

"Did I do something wrong?" Asked the leader from Suna, his lips full, the eyes deepened in lust. Naruto didn't trust his voice and he head shook sharply, swallowing hard.

"Do you want me to stop?" Gaara tempted letting his tongue dip to pick up a pearl of precum, hearing a hitch of the blonds breath. Naruto shook his head again fast; that teasing breath over the slicked head gave his body another jolt of pleasure.

"N-nooo…" Naruto choked out, his fingers tightened. He didn't want to push Gaara, but every little uncertain suck and lick before had left his desire pooling in the pit of his stomach for more. His voice broke into a low pant as the lips wrapped around the head with more certainty pushing the thighs a bit more apart and cupping around to the tan lobes pushing upward in one experimental movement. Naruto groaned at the sight his pulsing cock disappearing into that usually silent mouth, and the eyes that were typically so emotionless were staring him down intensely,

"Gaa…ah…." Naruto threw his head back, his body in the state of arousal goo. Gaara's hot mouth slid around his cock carefully, slowly. Painstakingly slow. Naruto's body trembled from the feeling and wondered if Gaara had any idea what exactly he was doing to him at the moment. His braced arm and fingers tightened even more when the leaders swallowed. The muscles contracted just so. Naruto's hips twitched the spike of pleasure getting him one step closer to the edge. A low hum started around his member and the hands urged his hips up gently swallowing again. Shuddering Naruto tugged once on the hair. If he came it would not be a pleasant experience for Gaara

"gaa…Gaara…you…wait…" His voice got stuck as the muscles swallowed him again pulling up to run his tongue over the shallow slit.

"Gaara!" He gasped. He was going to get pushed over…the leader looked up dropping the member with a wet pop. Just out of impulse he groaned at the loss of heat only to whimper at the hot breath and the brush of the lips down the length.

"Am I doing it wrong?" Gaara asked again. Naruto bit his bottom lip he could barely think straight.

"No…perf—ect…" Gaara had taken the head in his mouth once more; he knew what Naruto was saying.

"I've tasted it on you're tongue before." Gaara husked licking up the thick vein, before his mouth traveled over the lightly hair sack mouthing at it.

"Y-You're…teasing…now." Naruto rolled his hips up only for Sabaku's hands to pressed his thighs down firmly, the desire filled green pools were staring fervently at Naruto's face.

"Am I?" Gaara asked his mouth circling the head sucking hard Naruto's mouth dropped open in a low groan as the Suna leader's mouth enveloped him once more. He knew how far he could go and sucked hard he wanted that taste again. It hadn't been as bitter as he thought before. He steadied the heated flesh spreading the legs and attempting a bit deeper.

"uugh….Gaara…I…can't…." Watching he thick shaft disappear into the mouth in such a repeated fashion, and the white hot pleasure broiling hotter in the pit of his stomach, Naruto knew it wouldn't take long before he came. The tongue slicked around the head, the sucking got harder; the pace quicker. Naruto couldn't hold back even if he had tried and the only warning he managed was one hard tug on Gaara hair his fingers tightening in a painful manner, eyes rolling back as the spasm of pleasure unleashed itself.

"Gaara…I can't…!" He gasped his hips twitching unintentionally as he came hard. The Kazekage had pulled away slightly feeling something hot and sticky land and slide down his cheek and throat before managing to pull the rest of Naruto's orgasm from him, the gush of bittersweet taste feeling his mouth and throat. The Hokage's body spasmed as the mouth drew the rest of his release from him and the only noise he could muster was a low whimper.

His chest was heaving and his forearm shaking from keeping in the semi upright position. His eyes were halfway open letting out another shaky groan as Gaara pulled away with one last lick to the softening member. Naruto gazed him demure fashion, trying to still his heart from the after affects of the orgasm.

Gaara hadn't done well when Naruto came, a white glob of cum had splattered on his cheek and his bottom lip. Even so Naruto pulled him up in one mind blowing kiss before collapsing on the bed giving Gaara weight comfortably on his body, the Kazkeage's still hard cock rubbed right at his inner thigh. Hungrily he broke the kiss licking at the cum on the cheek and nuzzling his face in the neck nipping at it gently until Gaara's hips shifted and a low noise escaped his lips. Kissing the mouth again the taste passed from lips to tongue until Gaara broke away with a half grunt of pleasure; Naruto's skillful hand and drifted down to his groin cupping and fondling the engorged flesh.

"Not bad." He murmured into the lips, Gaara panted as the hand slid over the crown and slit, Naruto's other hand running up the chest, the nails dragging down over a pert nipple eliciting another groan.

"Thanks." Came the strained whisper.

* * *

"He should have left by dawn. I don't like it that he hasn't." The Tsuchikage muttered under his breath to the mist leader as they made their way towards the meeting hall. Rubbing his face slowly, the Mizukage turned to him, 

"I have already doubled the amount of nin for our borders, you slept well last night didn't you?" He asked almost incredulously. The nin next to him stiffened,

"I would feel that if these rogues are truly after the Hokage-sama they would kill who ever got in their way. You act as if the attack yesterday was nothing more then childs play, it does not unease you?" The mist Kage looked him curiously, slowly stopping before they entered the smaller meeting room.

"The only thing that unease's me is you're views of the Hokage, it seems to be running to close to the edge of treason." The leader from Rock glared at him,

"And the same to you for insinuating such an idea." Mizukage shook his head slowly before opening the door. Raikage sat silent watching as they entered, but already they noticed the Kazekage had not shown up.

"I'm sure you both already know where Kazekage-sama is." Came the dry deride from the older nin a small smile on his lips. The Mizukage frowned briefly.

"Entertaining the Hokage before he leaves no doubt.," hissed the Rock leader before easing himself in a chair nearest to the door.

"I would think there would be more faith in your fellow Kages." A soft voice whispered behind leader of Rock.

"Kazekage-sama." The Raikage said with a hidden smirk watching the scowl deepen on the much older mans face.

"The Hokage has departed and I wish to follow him shortly after this counseling." Said the Sand leader, his voice was quiet enough to know that he would do whatever he wished and there would be no argument against the matter.

"Then shall we get started?" The Mizukage said with a short bow taking his seat next to the leader from the village hidden of Cloud.

**

* * *

AN: Sooooooooo. Yeah. Enjoy? Yes? No? Maybe? I know this is just a sorta filler chap, but u know...it happens. And don't worry the plot hasn't been lost, promise.**

Any idea' or comments please tell me!!! I don't mind at all!!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**Warning: none. **

AN: Yay! Finally found a chance to update. -sigh- I hate exam week...anyway. Heres the next chappy! Hope you don't get too confused -evil smirk-

* * *

"These two seemed to have gotten too close." A nin said with a curl of smile as he threw a limp body down to the ground along with another. The glasses flashed briefly in the dim room before a man stepped forward, eyeing both dead Konoha leaf nin.

"Perfect." He whispered slowly before dismissing them. Kneeling, he looked over the bodies strewn on the ground before shoving the nearest one on his back. The nin shook his head slowly,

"You were promising once." The nin mused clutching the face and pushing it to the side seeing if there was any damage currently to the head or neck. He saw none and slowly got to work on the bodies.

"The forest has been silent since we entered it." Kiba muttered darkly beside Naruto as they swiftly traveled towards Konoha. Akamaru barked in agreement next to him and Naruto only narrowed his eyes in concentration. It was true there had been no sounds from the wildlife but neither were there hints of being followed. The morning tryst with Gaara, touching him feeling his lips against his own had seemed to rejuvenated his spirits, but the travels thus far had only began to slink away those feelings.

"We keep moving with out stop. I'm sure Gaara will be following us shortly." Naruto continued before leaping up into the tree's taking a place beside Kakashi.

"We will continue throughout the night." He said shortly. The Jounin was silent as he eyed him warily,

"There's no one following us, why the rush?" He asked lightly. Naruto landed swiftly on the branch ahead,

"During the chuunin exams Sasuke used a song for a password to trick the nins from Sound. Part of the song along with his seal was on the scroll." Explained the blond leader, his voice flat, he looked at Kakashi square in the eye,

"No one heard that song besides Sakura, myself and Orochimaru. Orochimaru is dead, and Sakura is in Konoha." Naruto lowered his eyes, "Sasukes still alive."

* * *

Neji wasn't sure if he had heard those words or not but he landed awkwardly glancing briefly at Shikamara. The black eyes were narrowed and one hand snaked out to steady him before taking off again. 

"Keep alert Neji." Shikamaru whispered once before letting go of his forearm. The Hyuuga glanced at him an angry shaky breath leaving his mouth.

"I intend to." He gritted activating his Byakugan. He had _seen_ the death of the Uchiha. He had checked over that body. He had been the one to pry Naruto's fingers from Sasuke's clothing.

"Was there anyone there that could have possibly revived him?" Shikamaru's question was hushed. Neji didn't look at him as he pulled the memory out even more. The names of the missing nin hunters flashed briefly and his eyes widened in shock.

"One of the missing-nin hunters…had turned traitor…" Neji muttered distractedly.

"Damn it all." Nara Shikamaru cursed lightly before disappearing down below where Shino and Kiba traveled currently. Neji watched him briefly before glancing upward. Naruto was moving towards him and in moments landed next to him.

"I will be sending Kakashi along with Kiba and Shikamaru ahead for now. We will pause briefly for the afternoon, before you and I will move, the rest will continue to Konoha by dusk." Naruto said to him, knowing he had overheard the conversation.

"Are you leaving the last group to meet with the Kazekage?" Neji asked softly keeping his voice calm. Naruto frowned a bit,

"No." He left the statement as is and Neji tore his eyes away from him. The look on Naruto's face was overcast in darkness and thought.

"I believe—" Neji started only to get one angry glance,

"I don't want to hear theories of why he's alive." Naruto snarled suddenly before jumping down to the path below. The Hyuuga cursed to himself his fingers clenching tightly, the feelings he held for the Hokage stirred but his crushed them within seconds; he would protect his Hokage to the death.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone with Hyuuga Neji?" Gaara asked a young looking jounin from Konoha. The young woman took the tiniest steps back from the wrathful Kage. 

"He sent several nin ahead, then continued on with Neji, leaving us here incase they were being followed." She managed out quickly almost wincing as Gaara swept past her.

"I have my female bugs littered throughout this forest, a few I attached to the Hokage himself." Someone stated before Gaara could leave the small clearing. The redhead paused briefly, the frown on his lips only deepening, the only acknowledgement he gave to the bug-manipulater.

"Temari." He said shortly to his older sister. The blond adjusted the fan on her back and nodded both taking to the trees.

Shino watched them go, his sunglasses flashing as he looked over to the unusually silent Lee.

"You do not plan to move until the Hokage requested you to do you?" Lee was staring after the departing Kazekage, his eyebrows twitching in thought at Shino's question,

"I trust the Hokage in his decisions." Lee stated finally, "But, I fear something disastrous is nearing."

Lee whirled on the younger Jounins and few chuuins that were taken on this mission and heard the slightest of rustles from the other elite shinobi and held back the grim twitch that wanted to cross his face. Shino had taken off after the Kazekage.

* * *

"You shouldn't worry so much, brother." Temari said keeping one eye on Gaara. The Kazkeage only glared ahead not bothering to answer her. She knew that trying to talk to him in this mood would only make him angrier, 

"The Uchiha is alive." Gaara suddenly stated, his voice was low and dangerous, but that didn't stop Temari's question that flew right after his statement,

"How can you be sure?"

"The way they attack, they want Naruto unharmed." Gaara responded in the same tone, the forest was quiet except for the brief rustle of the leaves as they traveled swiftly after the blonde Hokage.

"The attack pattern doesn't necessarily mean they want him alive. He's only been attacked once." Temari responded irritably at Gaara's attitude which turned foul since leaving the mist village.

"Twice." Gaara spoke, he suddenly jolted to a halt, Temari stopped on a branch ahead glancing back at him.

"Someone is following us." He looked north, his eyes narrowed as the dim chakra signs filtered through area, after a few more seconds of silence, Gaara intently focused towards the source of charka, a wall of sand erupted near his face, a kunai imbedding itself in the hard surface. The Kazekage's hand flew up the wall of sand disintegrating before washing through the branches to his right, an angry well of charka infiltrated Temari's body as she gazed at her younger brother. Even though the demon had been removed from her brother's body, he was still a force to be reckoned with; she didn't dare interfere unless it was absolutely necessary. Gripping the fan she shot higher up higher watching a sudden arc of kunai come from the opposite direction. The fan unfurled from her back and in one large forced a blaze of whind and chakra thant sent the weapons splaying away.

"Gaara." Temari started but, her brothers eyes were focused on the opponent ahead the hand outstretched and open before his fingers clenched closed and his arm yanked back as if pulling a string.

"He's been taken care of." Gaara's voice was deadly still as his sand began returning, it hissed and rattled around him, the rest slithered back towards the redhead dripping in the blood of the other along with fragments of flesh and bone. Temari hesitantly snapped the large fan closed before letting it slide onto her back, looking up as a figure dropped from a higher branch, and what looked like an unconscious nin on under one arm.

"Is he alive?" Gaara asked the silent observer, as the bloodied sand returned to the gourd on his back. Shino dumped the body,

"Yes, but he wasn't hard to find, I feel as if there are several others close by." Gaara flashed his eyes to the nin slumped against the branch, anger burning brighter.

"Distractions." He hissed, the eruption of sand from his guard engulfed the prone missing nin in one monstrous upheaval and Gaara barely blinked when he uttered the _Sabaku Kyuu_, his fingers curling again in a fist. A fleck of blood landed on his cheek and in one slow unhurried motion he wiped it off, the grim satisfaction of two less Nins after Naruto had not relieved him.

"Kill any others that get in our way."

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

AN: So...erm...well? Confused yet? hehe. Review!! I want know what you guys are thinking!! Thank you everyone for Reviewing!!! You guys are awesome!!!

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, nor would I ever want to be!!**

**Warning: None...some bloodshed...sorta... **

AN:Soooo... Everyone Enjoy the next chapter!! PLease let me know what you think!!!!

* * *

Naruto's head jerked up as a familiar pulse of chakra traveled through his body and in seconds he abruptly stopped his eyes focusing through the tree's behind him. Neji was next to him, his eyes briefly glanced over at Naruto then in the direction his Hokage was looking.

"Gaara's been attacked." Neji said, his face was deadly still as he concentrated solely on the charka signs that filtered through to his Byakugan. Faint signs of chakra flickered once before dying and he knew whoever attacked the Sabaku was dead. Other chakra signs invaded his senses, Temari was one, but another…the pattern of movement of the chakra in the body. Aburmane Shino. His eyes took in the surrounding area and he could see four more pockets of bright blue chakra moving towards the Kazekage.

"And we're not alone." Naruto replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Neji's Byakugan could find no one near them at first before the barely faint signs appeared in his vision.

"This was foolish." The Hyuuga said grounding his teeth together as he placed his hands together, the buzz of his charka rippled and throbbed through the forest as he his Divination Field was activated. They were surrounded. Twisting around Neji saw the curling chakra radiating from Naruto's body the Hokage creating three _Kenjitsu Bunshin_(1) clones.

"Not foolish. I want answers." Came the low growl and one powerful thrust upward Naruto disappeared into the tree tops with his two solid clones. Neji jerked back catching half dozen Hari in his fingers before twisting them in his hands blocking another half dozen with a flash of a drawn kunai. It had begun.

* * *

"Uh-oh, guys we've got company." Kiba gave a short whistle, Akamaru landing next to him, a deep unsettled growl admitting from the large dog. Kakashi glanced next to him, and then slid his eyes to the shadow manipulator. The dark eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"How many?" Shikamaru asked as they darted in and out of the tree's.

"Five." Kiba replied his keen senses of smell enhanced by his chakra finding the nin who were trailing them.

"Why show themselves now?" Kakashi mused stopping on a branch.

"It's easy really, the pattern is similar to the first time they attacked the Hokage, using a number of distraction nin, while two or three attacked the Kazekage and Naruto, Which means if they've shown themselves now, they must be spread through out this forest." Replied Shikamaru, his mind had been on overdrive since leave Naruto's side.

Kakashi raised one eye at the nin next to him before biting his thumb and ripping out a summoning scroll in one swipe. One small, squat dog appeared, an annoyed look upon the squashed face, along with several other varying shaped dogs were at his side,

"Lead the rest of the Ninken and find the Hokage-sama, protect him." Kakashi ordered Pakkun and in seconds the dogs were setting a high paced race back through the trees where they had come from.

* * *

Kuroraka crept through the trees, his body thrumming with the ongoing battles that stretched through the Konoha forest, he spotted a crouching nin edgily playing with the blade of kunai.

"Be patient, I don't see the Hokage-_sama_ using anything too advanced with the ones we sent." One hand landed on the nins shoulder pulling him back.

"There is still the Hyuuga to deal with," came the rasped reply. The black shape shifted his weight next to him, drawing back into the deeper shadows of the tree's

"No. He will be easy to break." The deep reply came from the darkness, "Once they have dispatched of the first wave, we will go in. Let me deal with the Hyuuga, Keep the Hokage from tapping into the demon power." Continued the fading figure and soon he disappeared into the darkening area leaving the squatting nin to slowly advance towards the battle nearest to them.

The shadowed nin twisted himself through the branches and leaves knowing he moved closer to the Hyuuga battle. The strong Byakugan user had easily deflected every attack from his already dead subordinates. Kuroraka paused just beyond the field of Divination.

"_Nusumi ikioi no jutsu!_" (2) His voice rolled and his fingers collided together and his slammed his palms to the ground. One pulse ran through the earth and he heard with a satisfied smile the sudden jerk of the escaping power as the Byakugan's chakra began to seep away. It was just a taste of the Hyuuga's chakra because soon the Divination field collapsed in one frightening show of control. Another scream of rage came from his left and he crouched lower his fingers digging into the ground knowing the last of the ones attacking Neji were fully dead. Something cold and sharp pressed harshly right under his throat.

"You're tricks can't work on me twice." A panting voice said behind the nin on the ground, the blade digging even harder into the flesh.

"I think they can." The movement of his hands on the ground swung out in a long arc and the blade dug deeper into the neck as he began drawing every ounce of power and life from the Konoha leaf nin. The kunai dropped as Neji pulled all contact away from him.

"Oh no running now. I've had one taste, I don't feel I can help myself now." His eyes flashed with the stolen power of the Byukaguna user.

"I'll have to help you with that urge." Growled Neji drawing out a pair of string shurikens. The foolish bravery on the Konoha nins face bored Kuroraka immensely and even as the thrown stars were meant to distract him arced away and imbedded into he tree's he blocked the gentle fist technique with accuracy and in one swift move shoved Neji up against the nearest tree his hand around the throat, sucking in the delicious charka from the Byakugan user.

"I thought fighting you would be more entertaining." He drawled. Something slammed into his gut the familiar feeling the foreign object entering his body cause a grunt of pain to drop from Kuroraku's lips.

"I wasn't done yet." Rasped the Hyuuga, and he slid the blade up while snapping the strings from the shuriken on each tree, the explosion rattled the area and caused the enemy nin curl his fingers more tightly around the throat even as the pain rippled at the kunai in his stomach before ripping it out to perhaps land another blow. The heat and tree debrise imbedding in Kuroraka back and he lashed out to snatch the blade away.

"Too slow." He whispered, snapping the wrist, the sound almost deafening in the forest after the sounds of the explosion had died down. Neji's mouth grimaced, but he didn't respond reserving his strength.

"Every drop of you're chakra is intoxicating." Kuroraka nearly purred leaning in enjoying the twisted look on the Jounins face.

"I have a proposition for you, Hyuuga Neji." He stated knowing that the trapped nin had no way of escape and could easily be manipulated.

"Help us bring you're beloved Hokage-sama unharmed to our leader." He said yanking the hand that rose to make perhaps a jutsu sign and thrusting the Kunai that had been in his belly before through the palm keeping it to the pinned painfully to the tree.

"You know I will not do that." Neji hissed ignoring the pain that poured from every part of his body and tried to draw up any amount of strength he had in his reserves.

"But you would be able to have him, like you have always wanted." The thin fingers curled around the throat as if one false word he would snap it. Neji's eyes went wide,

"I thought Uchiha Sasuke wanted him." He spat. A shake started from the shoulders of the nin as he gazed at the Hyuuga before him, a low bark of a laugh erupting from Kuroraku's throat.

"That Uchiha brat? He's been dead for the past three years. So what do you say? It will save you're pathetic life if you're answer is 'Yes.'"

* * *

**TBC **

AN: So...erm...well? Confused yet? hehe. Review!! I want know what you guys are thinking!! Thank you everyone for Reviewing!!! You guys are awesome!!!

1) _Kenjitsu Bunshin_: Kenkitsu I found out means solid so i just added it to the Bunshin for 'Solid Clone' that Naruto makes

2) _Nusumi ikioi no jutsu!_: literally means 'Stealing life technique'

**Alright, i did a whole eng/jap word search on the net did a few research of Naruto jutsu's and I will be making up my own things soooo...don't bite my head off. LOL. other then that, I hope you enjoyed!!**

**R&R  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**AN: I'm back!!! Anybody miss me? WEll, I won't keep you waiting!! Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Depending on how much chakra Naruto put into his clones reflected how solid they would become. Not wasting his energy the Hokage had not intended to pour too much of his chakra into the individual clones, but as the bottle raged with the almost invisible and unpredictable nins the more energy his spent manipulating the clones to take the brutal hits. Twisting around, a whirling Rasengen spinning madly in one hand, he caught one nin full in the chest, his hands and arm thrusting through the flesh, bone and organs killing the nin within seconds; disgustedly Naruto withdrew the bloodied hand whipping a blade out to block the well aimed half dozen shuriken with a flick of his wrist. His clone threw another black clad nin at his feet in the almost the same moment.

"The three that were here are gone." Whispered his look alike, Naruto's body in it's entirety jerked as he felt the powerful Divination Field Neji had erected disappeared.

"Find Neji." He ordered one clone just as another appeared a slowly from the fours a deep gash on his fash healing. They both felt a flash of chakra indicating they weren't alone again.

"Company." The Hokage said as they both turned as one to dodge the powerful tree manipulating jutsu , a black figure darted away from them. All Naruto could see was how this nins mouth split into a grin. A feral growl emitted from the blonds throat and Naruto and his clone separated, the chakra induced speed making them almost invisible to the naked eye and in one voice activated the traps they had set up earlier.

"_Kasaikebo baindo no jutsu_!"(1) from in-between the two racing figures a fire erupted engulfing the enemy nin, trapping him in a suspended bind. A twinge of loss of chakra trickled to Naruto's subconscious and his fingers wove together in a similar fashion to the way Gaara's did when his desert funeral was enacted and the flames tightened around the paralyzed shinobi before it was canceled, dropping him barely alive on the ground. Landing heavily Naruto pressed a blade to the burnt flesh on the neck.

"Answer me, Why is Uchiha Sasuke alive?" He hissed. The nin gasped once in pain, the eyes sliding up to meet Naruto's own.

"Not alive." Was the rasped reply before the body went still. Angrily Naruto thrust the blade in the dead nins chest standing in a flurry of movement. An unusual chakra filtered into his senses near him and instinctively let his body tensed his fingers raising to fight whoever was next. His clone had dissipated after the amount of chakra he had used in the last jutsu and suddenly realized he could no longer feel where his other had gone.

"Hokage-sama." Someone's voice rolled off behind him. Naruto had not know the intruder had moved in such a close proximity the Hokage turned in a raging velocity the jutsu he was going to use suddenly cut off as if the flow of his chakra had been blocked by an invisible hand.

Neji stood before him, one wrist twisting in an awkward fashion at his side the other raised in an unfamiliar sign, blood dripped from the kunai hole in the raised hand. Naruto's eyes narrowed,

"Neji." He breathed, his body clenched like a coiled spring, the jutsu was unfamiliar to him, the white eyes flicked up to his and Naruto knew. A flood of red charka curled up through his body breaking the hold Neji had on him.

"Where is Neji?" He asked, anger fueling his slipping control.

The pale head lolled to one side, a fleeting smile gracing the lips as he faced Naruto's power with no fear.

"Dead."

* * *

Lee easily disarmed and killed the nearest nin as he lounged for one of the younger chuunins chosen for the mission.

"My youthful friend, are you alright?" he asked, the young man nodded once, the eyes narrowed in anger.

"Keep vigilant!" He roared turning away. Just as they started moving towards Konoha at dusk they had been set upon by the mystery nin after his Hokage. Even though the mission was considered a B rank, it was easily turning into an S Rank with how skilled the enemy nin were. Lee body suddenly shook as a ripple of familiar and dangerous chakra that flashed through the forest. He blocked a kunai with his quick reflexes and suddenly the attacking mystery nin were gone, disappearing towards the source of the tremendous amount of chakra. The green beast of Konoha frowned swinging back around to see how the rest of the jounin and few chuunins had fared.

"Midori, take care of the wounded." he ordered a young Kunoichi, she nodded, a slight gash on her cheek adding to the fierceness of her eyes.

"Of course Lee-Sensei!" She exclaimed. A burning adoration flashed briefly through Lee's body and he turned to the un-wounded Jounins,

"Suzumi, Goro, Izumi we will go and cut these nin down before they reach our Hokage. Do you understand?" He asked, they all nodded, Suzumi wrapped a bandage around her head to keep the slash above her eye from bleeding and blinding her,

"Aye, you don't need to get all dramatic on us," She said with a crooked smile,

"Good. Go!" The three Jounins disappeared into the tree's.

"Their target was none of us. Keep hidden, and the use your chakra at the barest minimum." He said giving the roll of leader to the medical nin Midori.

"Do not fail the Hokage-sama!" She said right before he used his speed to catch up with the main group. He leapt up into the branch, flashing her a bright smile and throwing a 'Thumbs up' in her direction.

"I will not fail the Hokage!" He replied in the promise and darted through the branches as only Konoha's Green Beast could. The smile faded from his face, no he would not fail he Hokage.

* * *

"They're all dead Gaara." Temari said softly, only to take an unsteady step forward as rippling chakra pressure begging pulsing through the forest. Gaara's face snapped up, he had left none alive of those who had attacked them and now the reminiscence of his younger blood lusting days caused a greater course of rage to course through his veins.

"Stay out of my way." He hissed, the sand flooding from his gourd and he surged forward on the moving land towards the distant source of the palpitating waves of chakra.

"His activation of the demon on such a high level is dangerous." Shino murmured keeping close tabs on the Kazekage, Temari moved soundlessly next to him,

"The nin were easily destroyed, I do not understand who could be powerful enough for you're Hokage-sama to resort to using _him._" The black glasses flashed in the low light,

"_Konchuu kauhai no jutsu._" (2) He splayed fingers began expelling thousands upon thousands of the tiny beetles his chakra fed, they swirled briefly around him once before dispersing into the forest,

"Help them along, Temari." Shino asked in a flat voice, his eyes flickering to the large fan on the woman's back. Smirking as they darted from branch to branch far enough from Gaara for their safety she whipped the fan off of her back and in one charka filled wind sent Shino's bugs ahead.

"I feel we not reach them in time." Temari said concern evident in her voice and knowing if something happened to Naruto, such as the Uchiha taking, would cause the Kazekage of Suna to be unstoppable.

"We won't, my kikaichuu bugs will, their was a female kikaichuu I attached to Naruto-sama when we left. And once they reach him hopefully they will help contain the chakra at this dangerous level until we arrive." Shino low voice replied to Temari's concern and it seemed Gaara heard as well because the impossible speed he was going in the first place doubled.

* * *

"Damn it!" Kiba growled roughly rolling away, his trusted dog growling right at his back,

"Akamaru!" He roared, "_Nijuu shikon no jutsu_!"(3) He finished their bodies growing from the sharing of their chakra, the animal instincts kicking in and Kiba could see their prey.They both lunged forward taking down the nin before he could even use a counter attack. His chakra intensified nose was flooded with the smell of blood and he twisted away with a curl of lip keeping the animal intincts controlled. He heard the presense behind him, both he hand Akamaru whirled around together to face the new attacker. Kiba threw up one kunai blocking the downward descent of katana while his large dog took the nin out with one leap, his teeth bared, the rumbling threatening sound emitting from his throat reflecting Kiba's own feelings of the situation. The Dog-nin could sense Kakashi's battle fared well far to the left and Shikamaru wasn't doing to badly either. A sudden oscillating wave of chakra swept through him and with how heightened his senses were he winced physically, Akamaru giving a low whine through the growl as he felt it too.

"Shit. That's Naruto." He hissed, He wasn't the only one to feel it,

"Everyone get down!" He heard Shikamaru shout, then heard a "_Kage Nui!_" (4) from the shadow manipulator and every attacking nin was frozen, transfixed with the solid shadows that pierced their bodies. Four enemy nin dropped dead to the ground, and the dog-nin turned to see the Konoha's genius leaning against a tree, breathing rather hard.

"We need to get to back to the Hokage." Said the usually lazy shinobi, his eyes were darkened from the battle and it looked as though he had a few broken fingers,

"You've wasted a lot of you're chakra doing that." Kakashi said disapprovingly, landing lightly beside him.

"Better one person on low reserves then three." Explained the brunette bluntly, his black eyes gazing in the direction of the pulsing waves of demon chakra.

"Alright. Lets go then." Kakashi pushed headband up, his Sharigan spinning wildly still from the fight. Soundlessly they moved through the forest heading towards the source of uncontrollable power.

* * *

A frown creased the brow of the pale nins face as his body drifted from tree to tree silently. The glasses flashed in the low light of the setting sun and he finally stopped resting high above the path.

"Has he been harmed in anyway?" He asked as a pitch black crow landed near his head. The body melted away leaving a nin sitting precociously on the branch about his head.

"He activated the power of the demon after hearing the Hyuuga had been killed." Was the response. The dark eyes flashed upward,

"I don't see how the Hyuuga could have been killed. Is Naruto that foolish?" He asked more to himself then to the nin.

"I got a good look at Hyuuga, he didn't seem too alive to me." Mused black clad ninja above him with a little grin. The shinobi ignored the comment, his frown only deepening even more.

"Make sure Kuroraka does not harm Naruto." Again the glasses flashed briefly in the sun and soon the nin above began to turn flesh to feather and he disappeared into the darkening sky.

* * *

**AN: Soooo...any questions? (please say yes...I beg thee!!!) LOL. I hope you've all enjoyed thus far!! Share ideas, questions, commments!! Please!! You're all awesome!!**

**1)_Kasaikebo baindo no jutsu_: Fire wall bind technique**

**2)_Konchuu kauhai no jutsu._: bug dance technique**

**3)_Nijuu shikon no jutsu_: double fang technique**

**4)_Kage Nui_: shadow sewing technique (actual technique from Manga)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**AN:Sorry about the delay everyone, It took me sometime to get some things done at school. Well I won't keep you long. I hjope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Resorting to using _him_ already?" Kuroraka mocked, not afraid of the throbbing power that now washed from the Hokage. He stepped closer, watching as Naruto's teeth bared and a hot arc of chakra crackled around him. 

"Shut up!" Snarled the Hokage lounging forward catching the nin before him around the neck in one clawed hand.

"You kill me now, and every one of you're friends will die, I can feel them, can't you?" Rasped the voice, his fingers wrapped almost tenderly around the wrist, the intoxicating power that Naruto held was almost too much for him but he slowly began drawing the strength into himself. Kuroraka dug his fingers into the arm at the precious points of chakra, Naruto's body rocked forward and the fiery red eyes flashed before he ripped his hand from around the neck,

"You wouldn't be able to control the chakra I possess." Came the deadly voice from the Hokages lips.

"I don't plan on controlling it." Kuroraka said his voice going soft,

"_Tenma kenpuikuu._" (1) The nin suddenly flung himself forward one hand connecting to the Hokage's stomach,

"You _will_ come with me peacefully." He hissed as the surprised red slitted eyes widened even more in as the powerful jutsu took hold of him.

* * *

"We're getting closer." A small dog leaping from tree to tree whispered to himself, the smells, sounds and chakra filtered through the forest alerted him of all the battles that littered the area, the Ninkun had avoided all of them. The strong smell of blood suddenly filtered through his nose. He recognized that smell. 

"Wait." He said halting his movements, the group stopped at his command and he descended through the tree's and landed on the ground fifty feet below, a whine alerted behind him and he turned, for a dog he's seen plenty of battles with his master, but the brutality of the way the nin before him was mutilated was appalling. His body was pinned to the tree with chakra lanced hari and kunai. It looked as if the attacker had missed all the vitals on purpose. One shuddering breath escaped the lips and Pakkun s eyes widened in shock.

"This kids alive." He said in awe, "You two get back to Kakashi, you keep him alive." Pakkun barked out before he looked back up to the jounin pinned to the tree.

"Helps on the way." He said, "Come on we have to get to the Hokage." He continued gruffly leaving the prodigy son with one of the ninkuns watch dogs. He hoped that his master and the other jounin arrived in time.

* * *

"Something wrong." Aburmane Shino said suddenly pushing his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose, the insects he commanded were confused, there were no signs of the female kikaichuu bugs anywhere near the direction they were heading. Temari glanced over at him, 

"Wrong? If anything else goes wrong, Gaara's rage will be the destruction of anything moving." She hissed her breath ragged at the quickened pace they were going. The intense feeling of demon chakra was unmistakable and it filled the forest. The throbbing power that they followed increased dramatically before suddenly disappearing altogether. The Kazekage ahead of them stopped abruptly,

"He has consented to whatever terms they have presented to him." Gaara's soft voice broke through the stunned silence of the two other Jounins. Temari gingerly made her way towards him, and saw the curling of his fist and stopped.

"Gaara there is no way that the Hokage would consent to anything these bastards want." She tried, but a rattling of angry sand indicated Gaara was no in the mood to be argued with.

"We keep moving until I find him." The red-headed Kazekage dangerous voice sounded before he surged forward once more.

"The group Naruto sent ahead is moving quickly in this direction, I will intercept them before they cross the Kazekage's-sama's path." Shino said, his voice usually very calm and flat was more strained, and worry quite evident in his tense stance and furrowed brows.

"Just don't let them stop Gaara." Temari warned and Shino disappeared upward. Fearfully she glanced in Gaara's direction, her brother had not acted this way since the demon resided in his body.

* * *

Shino dodged among tree's silently knowing he would cross paths with the group of jounins that had left earlier. 

"_Kanchuu Kantsuume no jutsu._"(2) His voice broke the silence as the insects escaped through the chakra points of his body infiltrating the forest, even though his insects fed on chakra they knew the scents of the living things throughout the forest and blood was among many of them. Furrowing his brows even more his body move on it's own accord as he focused in on the reason so many of his female kikaichuu bugs were surrounding a certain area. Something was breathing, traces of chakra…Shino eyes widened beneath the sunglasses. That chakra belonged to only one clan. That wasn't the only chakra that lingered heavily in that area, dog-nin. It reeked of Kakashi's dog-nin. And something else… Jerking himself from the trance he had put himself in for the insect infiltration of the area he jumped higher into the branches while darting among the tree's like a shadow in the dimming sunlight. He knew in moments he would come into contact with the other group. Quickening his pace the bug manipulator pulled a kunai from his pouch also knowing the others were aware of his approach and would challenge him just to make sure of his identity. Stilling himself he let his body pull back and melt into the surrounding bark until his insects alerted how close the others truly were.

"No use hiding Aburame, those bugs are more distinct then you think." Kiba landed lightly in front of him, but his attention was diverted away, Shino pulled himself from the tree cocking his head up as he gazed at the other shinobi.

"Use you're brain not your nose." He said under his breath watching the back tense up from the man in front of him but before Kiba could reply a grey haired shinobi landed neatly beside him.

"Good to see you." Kakashi's voice was anything but light hearted, and the sharigan user looked back as Shikamaru landed above,

"I've come to intercept you before you meet the Kazekage-sama, he believes that the Hokage has come to some consent with whoever has been attacking us." Shino's said bringing the others up to date as swiftly as possible.

"We need to get there now." Kakashi said firmly in one motion they darted up into the tree's urgency echoing in every flash step they made.

"There is another thing. A clearing ahead, my kikaichuu insects have been attracted to something still alive and I believe a few of you're ninken are headed in our direction" Shino informed Kakashi knowing the others could hear him loud and clear.

"It's Hyuuga." Kakashi replied flattening his voice and just as he spoke two large dogs appeared rebounding and giving gruff urgent barks towards their master. Shikamaru watched the interaction,

"Damn it. I don't have enough chakra to fight, I'll follow you're dogs, Hatake." Shikamaru volunteered, he had spent himself at the last fight.

"Keep him alive Nara." Kakashi replied finally in agreement and their paths split. The dogs darted ahead of him following the silent commands they were given from the grey-haired jounin. Shikamaru followed dutifully urgency pushed him faster knowing Hyuuga Neji could possibly be dead by the time he made it. The tree's opened it just a bit and the shadow manipulator slowed down, a rough bark and a whine from ahead and he dropped down into the clearing.

"Shit." He hissed out loud, Neji body was pinned to the tree, the arms and legs were grotesque angles flat against the bark. The white eyes slid open, the dried blood cracked a bit as the mouth split for prolonged breath.

"Get to the Hokage…" Came the soft rasp, the head lolled to the side and the wash of black hair fell away from the face revealing the old curse seal unprotected by the Konoha headband.

"Help has already been sent." Shikamaru said finding enough in his reserves to bind the body so he could properly remove the weapons from the flesh.

"Leave me damn it." Neji hissed but already Shikamaru was working in front of him.

"No." Came the soft reply and soon the quick fingers expertly began removing the needles and kunai from the body attempting the little amount of medical ninjutsu he learned from Ino.

* * *

Lee easily dislodged the kunai that had impeded in his shoulder a frown creasing at the corner of his mouth, the mystery nin had attacked once but before any of Lee's group could retaliate they all disappeared into the earth leaving the smell of decay in their wake. 

"They're all gone." Suzumi said breathing in deeply while placing one hand against a tree; she had a large burn seared across her side.

"I do not understand." Lee said leaping down to the ground to where the nin had disappeared keeping alert incase it was a trick of genjutsu but Goro above him had uttered a precautionary release jutsu dispelling anything that could be lurking on the ground.

"It reeks like death." Izumi hissed jumping down next to him, stopping the blood flow from a wound on his upper arm.

"They were like the one that had slipped into wave country." Rock Lee replied his brows furrowed even more in focus. Something was absent that he had not felt since the nin had disappeared.

"Naruto." His voice spoke and quick as lightning his jumped up into the foliage.

"Suzumi, Goro, Izumi!! The Hokage-sama!" He exclaimed, no injuries stopped the three ninja from pursuing the green beast from Konoha through the forest trying not to lose sight of him.

"We're coming." Lee said to himself his body pushing itself to the limits as he darted almost invisible among the trees.

* * *

TBC 

**1._Tenma kenpuikuu_: Demon power steal  
2._Kanchuu Kantsuume no jutsu._: Insect infilterate technique **

AN: omg don't kill me!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update!! Life took a hold of me and shook me!!! I hope I delivered..this was a difficult (very) difficult chapter to write...sooo...I really hope it wasn't that bad!

OMG YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!!! I got way more reviews then the last fiew chapters. I luffle you all!

**R&R **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**AN: I know, I haven't updated in a while. I hope everyone enjoys nonetheless! It's longer too!!! All Celebrate!!!**

* * *

The sand hung around Sabaku no Gaara dangerously and shook as Temari stepped up behind him gingerly, they had found the spot where Naruto's battle had taken place but no trace of either the Hokage or his assailant indicated which direction they had gone. A sudden sound of landing nin indicated that the Konoha leaf nin had arrived,

"They're gone." Gaara spoke the words softly, the sand grains rattling together at the statement.

"Gaara, what do you want to do?" Temari asked trying to not pull the anger of her brother towards herself.

"I want you to return to the Wave Country and inform them all that has happened." Gaara replied slowly, his voice flat, his eyes grazing the group of Konoha leaf nin.

"But Gaara, I'm not letting you—" Temari started but the head twisted towards her, the twin lucid green eyes sparking with sudden rage.

"I will not let anything happen to Naruto, do not disobey me Temari." He hissed, The blonde Kunoichi's glare softened and she took one step back, though she had long gotten used to his bouts of anger he was still a frightening man when unsettled.

"I will not fail you." She said before disappearing back up into the foliage. Gaara exhaled softly knowing momentarily they would be joined by four other Konoha nins. Seconds after Temari's departure a green blur landed next to him, and before Gaara could speak to the over-zealous green beast, Lee, was already talking.

"You plan to search for the Hokage." He stated simply and loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes." Gaara replied finally, looking over to the oldest of the group, the greyed haired shinobi of one-thousand jutsu's nodded once and turned towards the capable beast nin.

"Kiba, help Shikamaru take Neji back to Konoha, his wounds are severe." Kakashi ordered, his red-eye swirled a bit in the darkness as they watching Kiba closely. The dog-nin indignantly started to protest angered that he would not be able to help search for his friend,

"Hatake, you need me for—"

"I need to help your teammates for this mission." Kakashi snapped suddenly, "You will also inform the council of everything that has happened, can you do this or not?" Kakashi's voice was just as serious and flat as Gaara's had been when addressing his sister. Kiba looked to Gaara then closed his eyes and nodded once before whistling to his dog that barreled below him through the trees.

"Don't let him die!" He roared back at the group before disappearing into the darkness.

"We intend to follow you Kazekage-sama." Kakashi addressed the nin before him formally, Gaara lucid green eyes didn't look at any of them and he made one sign, his sand erupting from his gourd and he focused his senses onto looking for Naruto's chakra signs, or any signs of his…beloved. Yes. Naruto was his beloved, the one he would give up anything to protect….

"Do _not_ get in my way." He whispered his body lurching forward in the movement on the sand. A barely notable amount of demon chakra was moving fast and almost un-cacheable through the forest. Southwest. Gaara held onto the signs of life surging forward again. He would not lose him.

* * *

Naruto groaned, feeling hard objects embedded all along his body and knew whatever jutsu the other nin used on him had disabled every chakra point in ways a Hyuuga could never dream of doing. A growl of unsettled anger from inside alerted him that his resistant was not pleased with the turn of events, and a mantra of _Kill, Kill, Kill_ echoed from the demon within him. Suddenly alert Naruto yanked himself up from the rocky ground but gave out a sudden cry of pain as the rippling sensation touched every nerve with fire. He pressed one hand to the ground to steady himself as the pain washed through him in the movement.

"Damn it." He hissed through clenched teeth and ran one hand up through his hair and clenched tightly. _Kill the approaching shinobi…_The harsh voice echoed ruthlessly through his mind and Naruto shot his head up, not even hearing the one nin who had advanced towards them.

"You don't have enough power to kill me." A voice whispered from the shadows and a man stepped more into the light. Naruto physically stiffened, his eyes narrowed expecting one raven-headed back from the dead shinobi, but the glasses flashed in the dimness of the cavern, the white wrap around the waist and the light grey hair caused his eyes to go wide in confusion and disbelief. Anger and almost disappointment followed.

"Kabuto??" He snarled, the man snapped his head up at the name, the frown on the face deepening even more.

"Maybe this form isn't something you would recognize, my dear Hokage." The closer he stepped, the more the gentjustu henge began to fade away, Naruto's eyes stayed riveted on him and he managed to pull himself up from the ground through the pain. _Kill him for hurting us…_ Came the growl curling through his soul and again Naruto suppressed the urge to do his bidding. A pain ripped through his chest at the sight that had nothing to do with his physical being. Black eyes met his finally, as emotionless as ever;

"I expected to die that day, Naruto-sama." The dark voice whispered.

* * *

"The Hokage has disappeared." Kiba announced as he landed heavily beside Shikamaru, his voice was laced with a growl at the turn of events and the shadow manipulator snapped his head up, his eyes narrowed,

"Then why are you here?" Came a rasp from the Hyuuga in front of the brunette, Kiba glared at him,

"Kakashi sent me to make sure neither of you die on the way back to Konoha," The dog-nin replied gruffly, Akamaru sent a low worried whine towards his master as the white eyed Hyuuga coughed up blood, curling forward in pain.

"Relax, moving now isn't possible. I don't have enough chakra to close the deeper wounds." Shikamaru said pressing a bloodied cloth to the one wound that wouldn't stop it's bleeding.

"Here." Kiba crouched next to him wincing as the wounds were reveled; deep kunai holes marked where his flesh held him to the tree and the even deeper Hari holes, slash marks and were both arms broken?

"Kurenai always took us out to gather certain herbs…for medical purposes in case we didn't have medical nins…" Kiba began muttering as he pulled a few strips of white cloth from the pouch at his side while looking around the area,

"… sandalwood…myrrh…shit…now I wish I really listened more closely." Kiba growled to himself,

"Goldenseal and poultice plants and the two you mentioned" Shikamaru said glancing up at him suddenly, Kiba nodded once and both set off for the hunt of the plants. It seemed in moments the shaggy headed brunette man was back; his sensitive nose along with his nin-dog had found the plants quickly.

"Hyuuga stay awake." Shikamaru scolded suddenly noticing the lids had dropped lowly on the eyes.

"Shut up Nara…" Came the reply and the lids dropped even lower, the breathing began slowing even more. Shikamaru pressed the poultice plant firmly down with the goldenseal wrapping it with the white strips of cloth Kiba had given him.

"Neji. Stay. Awake." Shikamaru pressed, Akamaru whined again, scratching the ground nervously with his large paws as Kiba watched helplessly.

* * *

"The Hokage-same has been captured." The Raikage looked up sharply from the desk as the wave country leader announced it at the last of the Kage meetings.

"Temari-san from wind country was sent by the Kazekage to deliver the news." Continued the Mizukage grimly.

"And I'm sure the Kazekage will be searching fruitlessly for the Konoha's Hokage." Sneered the old leader from Rock standing up suddenly in an angry flourish.

"His efforts in finding Naruto-sama will better all of us. That man has brought together the longest peace any of us has seen for many decades." The leader from Cloud countered calmly eyeing the Tsuchikage.

"Peace." Snarled the old shinobi, "Naruto-sama may have brought us peace but our shinobi grow restless and _lazy_ with it."

"You would rather be at war?" The Mizukage asked incredulously, a crackle of suppressed chakra rippled through the room as the anger increased in the Wave Country Leader.

"Tsuchikage-sama. Mizukage-sama." The Raikage spoke softly bringing both leaders away from the argument, "If Gaara-sama is currently searching for Naruto I would think it would be most productive if we not argue and send help in his search, I feel that if he dies it will plunge all of our countries into unnecessary bloodshed." The two opposing leaders glared at each other for more moment before slowly relaxing and lowering their guard.

"I will send word to my country immediately with the news and order a group of ANBU to help in the safe return of the Hokage." The old Tsuchikage said softly, a hint of contempt hidden in his voice.

* * *

Kankuro slowly slipped a binding gel through one of the many cracks of Karasu. His favorite tool was in sore need of attention and with Gaara and Temari he hadn't had a real chance to pay the attention his puppets needed.

"Kankuro-sama, this just came in." Someone appeared in the door way and the shinobi looked up sharply; Gaara never sent anything to him while away. Getting up he reached for the scroll and dismissed the young women from his presence. His eyes scanned the contents and went wide.

"Shit." He hissed hastily rolling the scroll together and taking a dead run towards the Councilor halls where they held their daily meetings. Stopping briefly his fingers closed around the scroll more tightly and he entered the room. The discussion of the ever present danger of missing nin stopped abruptly at his entry.

"Kankuro?" One inquired one long bearded Shinobi. Kankuro cleared his throat a bit.

"I just received news that the Hokage-sama has been captured by a mysterious group of ninja and that Gaara will not be returning to Suna until he finds Naruto-sama and brings him securely back to his own village." He breathed out watching the faces grow from curiosity to utter shock, and some even anger.

"Sacrificing himself to better a rivaling village, Is their any real justification why the Kazekage would do such a thing?" One asked, keeping her voice as level as possible.

"We are allies in what we do, The safety of Naruto-sama is critical." Kankuro countered hastily and knew though politics was not aptitude he had made a mistake.

"Kankuro-san, critical for whom? The sanity of our Kazekage?" it was almost a sneer, and the closest thing the puppet manipulator had heard to an insult to his brother since the demon was removed from his body.

"Naruto-sama is a critical key to each of villages, he managed a peace between our villages that no other Kage has ever been able to achieve." This came from a smiling shinobi to Kankuro's left.

"For Gaara-sama to leave his duties in this frivolous search is degrading and idiotic." Countered another young council member. Kankuro was not overly close to his brother, but he did respect him immensely, what the councilors said, especially in from of him caused an angry well to go through him. He stepped forward glaring at the councilors sitting in the meeting hall.

"Gaara has done nothing but promote keeping us at peace with the other nations, protecting our village I would think his decisions would be respected and adhered to, and as The Kazekage substitute I will hear nothing against it."

"Of course Kankuro-sama, but what are we to do about it, a panic might occur among the villagers if they here of Gaara-sama's persistence, if these mysterious nin meant to harm the Hokage, he may be dead before the Kazekage-sama can reach him." It was the same young shinobi who had spoken up against the other councilor claims. Kankuro placed a hand at his temple. He wasn't sure what to do, if Naruto died Gaara would more then likely lose it and he would have to be killed.

"If Gaara becomes unstable if this happens I will deal with him and you may choose Temari-sama to take his place, she has been well trained with the duties of a Kage already." Kankuro stated grimly. He hoped to Kami that it wouldn't come to that…

* * *

TBC

AN: Weeeeelllllll? Please let me know what you think I don't bite when I reply, promise. And I know i jumped all over the place...I hope I didn't lose any body:D Well...R&R!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back!! I'll keep this short: Enjoy! R&R! ;**

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING!! PROMISE TO GO FASTER SOON!!!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stared, his body didn't dare move, he _couldn't_ move. The man stood before him, flesh, blood…._breathing_. The onyx eyes were fixed on him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out in a hiss, his chest tightened even more as the familiar small smirk Sasuke always wore when he used to be around him flitted across the lips.

"I would think you would treat a former lover with a bit more kindness." Mused the raven-headed man stalking forward. Naruto's eyes flickered wildly over his face, his one foot shifting back, a painful stab lanced through his body at the movement.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto gritted out, baring his teeth as his body throbbed, his demons voice echoed within him; _Stupid child kill him!_

"Yes. Naruto-sama. I am supposed to be dead, but you didn't lace your Katana correctly" Sasuke voiced, abruptly stopping mere feet from the blond, the black eyes roaming everywhere, Naruto opened his mouth to counter the statement, but his voice fell, the accusation cutting through him more deeply then any blade. His eyes narrowed but before he could look away from the burning black eyes a hand shot out and grabbed his chin pulling his face close.

"You haven't changed a bit." He breathed out, the Hokage snapped back away from him forcing his hurting body to fall into a familiar taijutus stance.

"Tell me why the _fuck_ you're still alive." Naruto snarled, shifting back as the fingers reached for him again. A frown creased Sasuke's face and he stepped forward grabbing the front of Naruto's traveling tunic and tugged him forward, his mouth hovering over the others.

"You want to know why I'm not dead? Naruto-_sama_?" he hissed, Naruto tried to jerk back but the hands tightened in the cloth. Sasuke's hot breath danced over his lips,

"I'm not dead because you didn't have the will to kill me properly." Naruto's breath was ragged, and his throat closed up against his choice. A slow smile pulled across the black eyed nins face and if possible he leaned even closer,

"Is that something you didn't want to hear?" His mouth left a kiss on the unyielding lips, the cerulean eyes widened and a tan hand lounged upward and suddenly grabbed Sasuke around the neck shoving him back grimacing as the movement sent a fire through his muscles and bones.

"Apparently not." Sasuke eyed him unfazed by the action and grabbed the wrist twisting it in such a way that the blond was forced to let go.

"I had the will—you murdered eight shinobi from Konoha and threatened the villages surrounding us!" Naruto hissed through his teeth, Sasuke moved against him, kicking one leg out so that the other man toppled before he slammed his back down to the ground, one hand clenching the front of his shirt.

"That's a lie and you know it." Sasuke whispered into the gasping mouth, trapping him harder against the ground. Naruto tried to struggle up but failed with the presser on his being. Sasuke eyed him, his face softening only a little,

"mmm...I've dreamt of this for three years…at least having you back….I've missed you." The fingers didn't loosen at the words in fact they tightened and the mouth dipped down to the Hokage's, Naruto twisted his head away, one hand grabbed his chin and forced him back a mouth capturing his in a brutally hard kiss. His protest was muffled as a tongue thrust its way in, so familiar…the tastes the smells….everything. Sasuke was _alive_.

The second that thought entered his mind Naruto's body stiffened in anger and he wrenched away heaving the other nin from him as forcibly as he possibly could. Sasuke held firm one hand grabbing a handful of hair and clenching it painfully, pulling back so the other was forced to stop his struggle baring his throat.

"One second you enjoy, the next you don't, what is the matter, don't you miss me?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip if not even more. The words from his former lover echoed through Naruto's mind, he clenched his eyes shut….why the fuck couldn't he use his demon chakra…or any of his chakra…something blocking it….His head jerked downward and he was forced to meet the blazing angry eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara I heard is your new lover." He said, angry venom in each syllable.

"Yes. He is." Naruto spat back…he could feel it…the seal was so strong….it would take hours to even attempt to break it down…and so much energy…energy he possibly didn't have—

"And you thought that he could make you forget about me?!" Sasuke hurled him against the wall, lunging forward before Naruto could crumple to the ground, one hand around the throat. The blond gasped in pain, the audible crack could be heard when his head hit the rock wall, and a trickle of warmth oozed from the back of his skull. The roar of pain almost drowned out the words Sasuke was breathing in his ear,

"How dare you forget about me—what I did for you—How could you forsake me?" Sasuke whisper was so low, so dangerously calm. Naruto coughed, he could taste the coppery tang of blood in his mouth,

"You're the one…that left…" He struggled with breath as the fingers tightened, the lips curled up in a slight sneer and he let go taking a step back to watch as Naruto slid down the wall to collapse in a heap, the starkness of blood could be easily be seen against the blond hair.

"Kuroraka. Clean him up." He ordered. Dimly Naruto saw the figure that had fought him materialized from the shadows like liquid.

"Of course." Came the murmured reply, Naruto suddenly felt it. The reason his chakra levels truly were weakened and why the curse seal over his own was so strong, the pain over took his body; he couldn't help it when his eyes slipped closed, everything faded to blissful blackness.

* * *

The lights above hurt his over sensitive eyes. The pinpricks caused the sudden flare of a headache to make its persona known to him by a brutal pounding at his temples. Something shifted almost soundlessly to his left, a soft cool cloth passed down a temple and preciously over a cheek before pulling away. The sudden memory of the attack and the disappearance of the Hokage suddenly flared through him and his eyes went wide, his Byukagan coming to life. He grabbed the wrist twisting towards an almost surprised looking Shikamaru.

"You're awake." Grunted the other man dropping the damp clothe into a small bowl of water on a table. The Hyuuga stared at him before groaning in pain. His adrenaline was short lived and only left a throbbing pain behind,

"Tch...come lay back already, you've been through enough." Murmured the brunette and gently pressed the other man back to the bed. Neji gritted his teeth,

"Let me up…I have to go after him." He said through his teeth. A long sigh escaped from the other man.

"No." Was the sudden command. Neji whipped his eyes towards him and saw the lips pressed in a firm line, the eyebrows knitted together in concentration….and worry.

"You barely made it through the night; it took Sakura six straight hours to keep the wounds from bleeding out so much…and to pull the poison from you body." Shikamaru said softly, his voice sounded hoarse and tired. Neji's eyes widened a bit at the information before they roamed over the face, un touched wounds still littered Shikamaru, he could see the blood stains through the clothes, ugly bruises marked the throat, and heavy bags were under the other mans eyes. Shikamaru's frown deepened at the attention Neji was giving him.

"You need to rest." Neji said suddenly.

"I'm fine, just….sleep." Shikamaru replied in turn with a grunt before stiffly taking the cool bowl over to a small sink and dumping the water.

"Tell me what happened…whose gone after Naruto…has the council been informed? How did I make it back here?" Neji's voice faded slightly his eyes closing a bit, Shikamaru glanced over at him,

"Gaara took Kakashi, Lee, Shino, Suzumi, Goro and Izumi….I can assume that Temari was sent back to the Wave country…..Kiba is informing the council as we speak—" The door barged open to their left and Shikamaru looked up to see the former Hokage standing, her breathing a bit ragged,

"Nara Shikamaru. Follow me. _Now_." She said not even sparing a glance towards the Hyuuga. Shikamaru looked torn between obeying or staying. He glanced down and gently pressed Neji firmer back into the bed and leaned forward.

"Do not go after him." He whispered before following the women out the door. Neji stared after him before slowly sinking back into the mattress, his eyelids falling, and the black eyes caught his once more before finally leaving. Knowing he was gone Neji went to get up but his body wouldn't move, it was then he noticed a thin shadow running from down the side of bed to out the door. He groaned in frustration.

"Damn it Nara." He growled his fingers fisting, he didn't even have the strength to break the weak binding shadow jutsu and soon even through his frustration fatigue took over once more.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: Sooooooooooooooo...-breathes out slowly- Any comments? -whistles- Well...I hope so!!**

**Now I know I alluded to a lot of things in this chapter, don't worry things will still continue to clear up! Don't worry!!**

**Thank you all for your reviews..I loved them!! Again sorry for the lack of updating...I've been quite a bind with work and this site...everything's worked out so I'll be updating more quickly!! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I don't make any profits either...trust me! **

**AN: Hey everyone, yay! didn't keep u all waiting for quiet so long!!**

They met often, under the intense heat of rivalry, rage and maybe on the edge of love. Neither was very sure, but at the moment, neither cared. At the moment they both had reached the limits with each other, the Sharigan blazed with rage and he sent a bone crunching kick towards his sparring partner but the other dodged it, just barely though.

"It's true and you know it!" Roared the blond suddenly twisting around grabbing the ankle. Sasuke's teeth gritted and he spun out of the grip jumping backwards nimbly,

"I came back didn't I?!" He snarled back launching forward a kunai blade flipping in one hand and a large shuriken ready to be let loose with a flick of his wrist in the other. The blond young man suddenly stopped but it was too late Sasuke had raised the deadly weapon. In speed his Sharigan barely caught Naruto had jerked his hand up and caught the swirling shuriken, a splash of blood dropping to the ground as the weapon imbedded itself in his palm. Sasuke raised the kunai, blood fire in his eyes, but Naruto's other hand caught his wrist, a darkened look possessed the tan face and the eyes suddenly jerked up staring Sasuke dead in the eyes, the edges of the cerulean depths were tinted in bloody anger.

  
Sasuke stared almost listlessly at the body now splayed on the floor; the wounds were healing slowly, mostly due to the seal Kuroraka had placed on the body to keep the chakra in check. He couldn't have Naruto tapping into that power whatsoever. The body shifted, the eyes tightening before the man reared up abruptly, the eyes flashing blood red. The blond haired Hokage curled up as waves of pain cascaded throughout his body. 

"Moving wouldn't do you any good." Sasuke's voiced stepping silently towards the other man. Naruto's wild eyes turned towards him and he clenched his mouth closed, his eyes narrowing, the color fading slowly to the cerulean blue as he struggled upward. Lightning fast Sasuke had Naruto's throat in one pale hand and forced him back down to the ground ignoring the gasp of pain from his former lover.

"I told you not to move." He whispered, loosening his fingers slightly as the other man coughed, Sasuke let his hand slide from the flesh and gently grasped the chin, rebellious, angry eyes glared at him.

"But then, you were never one to listen to orders." he mused leaning over the man not breaking the eye contact.

"Shut up." Naruto snarled, the fingers tightened on his lower jaw and his head was forced up towards the other shinobi's, and the lips grazed his own,

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me, and now that I have you, you will not be leaving." He breathed caressing the bottom lip along with his tongue, the lips pressed tighter together and the head wrenched away from his fingers while and strong tan hand connected against the chest hard with a fair amount of chakra he had slowly been gathering.

"I told you not to move." Hissed Sasuke as he braced a hand on the floor, having been shoved two feet from the other man. Naruto staggered up to his feet but it was evident that the movement only caused severe pain by the grimace forcing its way on the face. Letting a low sigh out Sasuke straightened himself out and stepped forward.

"You don't have the strength to fight me; you'll only end up damaging your body." The blond gasped a bit in pain as he slid into a fighting stance.

"As long as I fix my mistake, the condition of my body is irrelevant." He snarled through his panting breathes,

"I still don't believe you could kill me, can kill me." Replied the raven headed man, there was no mocking tone to his voice even as he pushed his former lover to the wall, his lips grazing over the gasping mouth,

"You have mourned for me for three years, my face plagued your dreams and your nightmares," He murmured, suddenly drawing a hand up and brushing a few sweat plastered blond strands of hair from the forehead, the other mans eyes widening a bit.

"….Your face from that night has plagued my dreams and my nightmares…" He continued in a murmur,catching the lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

"Can someone please tell me why a rag tag group of missing nin have not only taken out Konoaha's most competent nin, but was able to capture the Hokage?" Asked Tsunade, the former Hokage, her stance was rigid, and her eyes narrowed as she gazed around the group of ANBU, missing nin-hunters and few available Elite Jounins in the room. Kiba and Shikamaru among the group. 

"Tsunade-sama—it seems that Uchiha Sasuke has been alive all this time and has been gathering corpses and using some form of advanced resurrection jutsu's and controlling jutsu's….there were only a few Shinobi's that we encountered that were of the living." Shikamaru responded wearily, the blond women clutched her brow.

"Explain everything." She commanded, breathing in to calm herself.

"There were no true patterns of how they attacked and we were unable to question any of them," Continued the Shadow-manipulator, "Our group had been split three ways, the corpses only attacked the groups with the strongest shinobi's and the chuunin's chosen for the guard should be arriving before dawn."

"Naruto-sama had made the final decision to only have Hyuuga Neji with him when we split completely from the main force; I believe he wished to receive his answers on his own." Shikamaru finished flatly,

"Of course." Gritted the older Shinobi, but before she could continue Shikamaru raised his voice again,

"There is something else I need to inform you that is relevant to Naruto-sama, but I will only do so in privately." Tsunade glanced briefly at him, her lips pursed together tightly, she nodded once in understanding

"Kiba I need you to go to Sakura for a final check then rest, tonight you will be leaving with an eight man squad to retrieve the Hokage, the rest of you return to your posts immediately, I don't want anything breathing without me knowing about it. Dismissed!" She barked. Shikamaru frowned slightly as he waited for the final Shinobi to leave.

"Now what is this information that you couldn't declare in front of the others?" She asked,

"The Hokage is in a relationship with the Kazekage-sama—"

"What?!" Tsunade roared, her eyes wide at the information, Shikamaru let a long suffering sigh escape his lips at having to explain this to the former Hokage,

"Naruto has been in a relationship with Gaara-sama, but it seems either the Uchiha still had plans to continue his research on demon vessels….or he has more of an emotional attachment to the Hokage…"

"Does that man not think before he does anything…" Tsunade muttered to herself getting over the shock of the two men, no Kage's, where in a relationship, then, "Uzamaki's orders were to kill him," She rubbed her fingers over her temples, "He was confirmed dead by the medical shinobi's who were chosen specifically for that mission." She insisted.

"He did" A voice sounded as the door opened slowly revealing Hyuuga Neji, his breathing shallow from the movement he wasn't supposed to be doing. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes…he didn't realize he had released him…or maybe it was his own exhaustion.

"You shouldn't be out." Shikamaru said crossing his arms; the grimace passing over the others lips did not go unnoticed.

"I'm fine—Tsunade-sama, Naruto had performed a perfect execution, there was a medical nin who carried out one of the checks that was killed two weeks later, I believe he was…"

"No…..it wasn't." Shikamaru suddenly cut in, his eyes narrowed in thought,

"I went on that mission—the kill was clean" Argued the other shinobi, but Shikamaru started shaking his head,

"It was clean….but at the missions return I followed him, you were there, you knew his mental state, he didn't receive missions for at least week after that," The black eyes darted to the former Hokage's before looking back to the Hyuuga who seemed as if he was going to argue, "It was only when he was cleaning his blade, it lacked efficient chakra marks that would have been left on the blade for enough chakra to have broken down the Uchiha's vitals, which would have killed him instantly."

"Why wasn't this reported to me?" Tsunade asked, her jaw clenching at the newest information, Shikamaru felt the Hyuuga's eyes on him and he shrugged,

"I was more concerned what he was going to do to himself then what his blade looked like at that moment," he replied truthfully, Neji stared at him,

"Even if he was Naruto-sama's _lover_, he was a missing-nin and a dangerous one at that; there is no way he would disobey a direct order like that." The Hyuuga said, glancing over at the former Hokage, She stood a bit rigidly, staring out the window, her eyes narrowed in thought,

"Shikamaru please go to you father and tell I want to see him as well as Chozu and Inoichi immediately, you both are dismissed, go rest. You'll need it." She turned to the desk and began rummaging for a scroll, Neji turned took a step back to leave, Shikamaru at his side.

"Come on you're in no condition to be up." The Shadow manipulator grumbled, suddenly grabbing his elbow as Neji felt the weariness to begin to take him.

"Let go, I'm fine." Hissed the other man, but the wave fatigue hit him once more and his body automatically leaned into the other jounin, Shikamaru only rolled his eyes,

"Tch….fine my ass…." He mumbled.

* * *

"His scent is fading quickly—" 

"Move faster." Gaara ordered, cutting the small dog off, Pakkun was able to follow the unique Hokage's scent when Gaara had lost all trace of his chakra and ever since the murderous intent had only risen to a barely controlled level. Kakashi motioned one hand for the rest of their small group to fall back a little and caught up to the Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama, we're heading straight towards Suna, have there been unknown nin movements in your land?" Gaara's eyes flashed to him, the sand spiking a bit in anger.

"There have been no troubles in Suna, and what lays to the south is unexplored territory." His eyes narrowed even more towards Kakashi, "The fact that the Uchiha has been living and planning this within the outskirts of my land does not need to be said out loud." Gaara hissed suddenly and a wave of sand swirled dangerously around him as if to say any more and everything would be destroyed. The small dog suddenly leapt up to their level,

"We have unknown nins approaching with high levels of chakra stored in their bodies—corpses like everything else— " He was cut off as Gaara surged forward rage emitting from him in waves, it didn't take long with a streak of sand lurched forward, Gaara's hands guiding it and a high scream as the first nin was killed could be heard. Kakashi's sharigan caught the jutsu of another nin coming from the left but in seconds anything that was going to attack was over whelmed with the Kazekage's sand.

"We keep moving." Gaara said, leaving behind ten attackers, the fight hadn't even lasted ten minutes. Kakashi silently nodded once to Lee who moved from to make sure none were left alive.

"All dead, why does he use dead shinobi's?" Lee asked quietly

"Maybe he only wanted to retrieve Naruto back—I don't see him killing him after having all this trouble to get him—the need for his demon is non-existent." Kakashi replied, his eyes on the back of the other Kage as they moved liked shadows through the trees,

"You do not feel as if Uchiha Sasuke is a threat to our Hokage?" The green beast asked, his voice a bit hushed,

"That's what I don't understand…something's not fitting right…If he wanted him dead, it would have happened, and we would know." Kakashi replied….his former student had probably killed every one of his subordinates…but the reasons why, Kakashi couldn't figure out, he fell back to the other following closely behind;

"If this becomes a battle between the Kazekage and the Uchiha, do not get in the way, our main objective is to remove Naruto as quickly as possible." Kakashi ordered. Shino tilted his head in understanding, while Lee's four men cell nodded. The Sharginen wielder looked up at towards the Kazekage, if Naruto was killed; there would be no stopping that shinobi.

* * *

**  
TBC **

AN: Sooo...erm...XD...having fun yet kids? hehe...well...questions/comments ask!!! I'll answer best I can!!!


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Kuroraka stared out towards the east, his entire body stiffening, the pawns had been killed, he knew they hadn't been sufficient, but his master had said it wouldn't matter…his body twitched and winced, flat black eyes flashing bright green, one hand going up to finger the scarring seal right under his throat, another shudder broke out over his flesh before the seal flashed and his back stiffened flat eyes moved around to gaze at the another missing nin. 

"Inform Kabuto-sama they are coming." He said his voice rough. The nin nodded before disappearing in a whirl of wind.

* * *

Kankuro paced the Kazekage office, his face paint fresh on his skin, his puppets properly prepared for battle. He hadn't heard from anybody about his brothers whereabouts since the letter from Temari, and it wasn't as if he could leave, with his brother and sister gone, he was forced into the Kazekage position by default. The door opened suddenly and the man jerked his head towards it halting on the spot, 

"Kankuro-sama, we have heard news that Gaara-sama has breeched the outskirts—it seems that the Uchiha's hideaway was to south just beneath our surveillance…we do not know if the Hokage-sama is still alive or not." Kankuro crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed in thought as they focused on the other man as he gave the report. The shinobi at the doorway waited for Kankuro to respond. The puppet manipulator groaned slightly, politics and leading was not his thing…he was a fighter, plain and simple.

"Has there been any news from Konoha?" He asked finally,

"Only that Tsunade-sama has taken a temporary place as Hokage, and that she will be sending her strongest Shinobi to help in the search, she requests that the borders let her Shinobi to pass without hindrance." Replied the young ninja.

"Of course, Let them pass, if I hear of anyone stopping their progress I will personally take care of them." His threat caused the younger shinobi to gulp,

"Yes Kankuro-s-sama." He stammered closing the door as he was dismissed. The ninja, let out a suffering, agitated sigh. He couldn't just stay out of the way; this was a fight he needed to be in…. he couldn't stand the stuffy office…how his brother ever could boggled Kankuro's mind...there was another knock at the door and he grunted and looked up to see the same face poking in,

"Another messenger has arrived from the land of waves, along with Temari-sama—"

"Oh just let me in I don't need to be announced for my own brother!" The door was slammed open and the blonde women gave one glare towards the younger man before strolling in handing the scroll to her brother,

"Rock, Wave and Cloud are all sending Shinobi to help in the search." She said, gesturing to the scroll, "And you're going to take them, I know you've been itching to find Gaara." She said yanking the scroll from her brothers hand, Kankuro stared at her then smirked.

"Finally." He muttered shucking the two large rolls on his back that held his deadly puppets,

"Meet them at the borders." She barked, but already Kankuro had disappeared from out of the main open windows of the circular room. Temari softened her stance, giving one worried glanced towards where her brother disappeared before looking at the door,

"Temari-sama—"

"Go to the council immediately and inform them of Kankuro's departure." She rapped watching as the chuunin fled from her presence. She released a low sigh at his departure, Gaara being gone had caused such instability within the council and the village itself. Some of the Elders had even gone as far as to proclaim that Konoha had been the cause of this and all treatise should be cut immediately, luckily Kankuro was able to threaten them all into reclaiming those views. The sun grew hotter over the buildings and waking city. Temari looked to the southwest, her lips tightening.

* * *

Digging his fingers into the thick blond locks Sasuke pushed himself harder into the other man, his mouth sliding wetly, his tongue shoving past the still hesitating lips. Naruto's closed eyes tightened as the onslaught of emotions spun through his mind, he was dizzy with pain and anger, but the need to pull the familiar man back was strong too. His rigid body slowly began relaxing into the kiss until a flash of familiar chakra barely noticeable flitted right through his spine. Gaara. Yanking away, the blond struggled against Sasuke's grip. 

"You're not going anywhere." The raven-haired shinobi growled shoving him brutally back against the wall, his mouth connecting to the blonds like he needed it to sustain life. Gasping, the tongue thrust itself past his own, Naruto shuddered at the feeling but he brought a knee up to gut the other man who barely had a chance to yank away. Wiping the side of his mouth, Naruto eyes were focused solely on him as he gasped a bit, his eyes narrowed on the raven-headed man before him, Sasuke jerked slightly suddenly feeling just the barest hints of powerful chakra,

"Aaah. I see. You're new lover is on his way, what a disappointment it would be for him if I kept you here. I'll just have to kill him." Mused Sasuke, Naruto lounged forward at the words, everything burned, his chakra wasn't working, but the mention of Sasuke killing Gaara caused more then anger to fill his body, it enraged him and that anger curled red hot through his belly easily fueled by the demon within his body.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!" He roared, slamming a fist into the chest, and then swinging a foot around to catch the other man in a powerful kick. Sasuke grabbed his ankle and flipped him so he landed on his back driving all air from Naruto body, his Sharigon whirled in his eyes and he whipped a kunai out ramming it into one hand pinning it to the ground and he grabbed the thick blond hair in one hand ignoring the gasping mouth.

"Sabaku no Gaara will be killed…You are mine and no one touches you." He hissed his red eyes narrowed in anger, Naruto struggled to breathe, and tried to move, but his body just wouldn't respond,

"…I don't...belong to anyone." His fingers from his free hand clawed at the ground, while he tried to pull his other hand from the blade, but his movements only drove the kunai deeper, slicing through skin, tendons and bone. Sasuke stared at him before his eyes narrowed,

"You have always belonged to me." He snarled before standing up suddenly at the knock at the door. Naruto gasped as he was let go and gulped, Sasuke approached the door and his body shimmered briefly, the flare of Sharigan charka flashing through the room as the door opened. A young ninja slid in, the flat eyes landing on Naruto for a second before turning listlessly to the raven-headed master.

"Kabuto-sama, nins from the other villages are approaching fast, Sabaku no Gaara is among them" He said softly. Sasuke nodded once before dismissing him with a flick of his eyes. The young ninja backed away with a bow and left.

Naruto struggled upward and leaned over tugging the kunai from his hand wincing visibly, the wound bled out fast and hard and the Hokage bit his bottom lip in pain.

"Hiding yourself? Kind of low for you." He snarled, tossing the blade to the side, Sasuke glanced at him,

"Put something on that wound or it will bleed out." He replied before he slipped from the room, the door closing behind him.

"Wait! Bastard!" Naruto shouted trying to struggle up but he only managed it a few feet before his body crumpled to the ground, he was loosing blood fast, yanking a piece of cloth hurriedly from his already ripped robes tying it around his hand his eyes closing tightly. Was he that weak that he could fall under the voice again, those lips again? His fingers tightened and his blood stained the cloth.

"Damnitdamnitdamnit!" He cursed repeatedly with a choked cry; his body shuddered with a mixture of pain and anger.

* * *

"Your men are ready correct?" A voice asked in the coming darkness, the shinobi's in the area nodded once and in seconds the disappeared into the trees, 

"We will reach our destination within a day and a night. We stop for nothing."

* * *

TBC

AN:Hehe...Sasuke's so sadis tic...-whistles- not that I would do that on purpose or anything XD...questions, comments? random thoughts? Love to hear them please!! ANyone who erviews makes my day!! And I'll update faster...cuz your reviews motivate me, imagine that!! lol. I Know I have plenty yet to explain, don't worry. things will beome clearer...I know, I've said that before too..lol XD it's just these dang plot bunnies...lol. Anyway, onto the review replies!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Warnings:...Violence/language thats about it...hehe...sorry guys.**

**AN: Well continueing the story now. The Authors Note about changing and fixing all previouse chapters is still effect, however that doesn't mean I'll stop writing these chapters...even though I might have to change them anyway XD...lol...go me...Erm...It hink thats it...lessee...yep! So Enjoy, and RRR!! Makes me happy ;**

**"_'blah blah blah'_"- Kyuubi take over speaking  
_blah blah blah_- Jutsu's**

* * *

"This area reeks of death and decay." A voice growled next to a chakra-enraged shinobi. 

"Not a word." Gaara snarled. He had no other plan other then to find Naruto, and to kill the bastard who took him. His sand shivered in anticipation and he moved forward, heedless of the Konoha nin behind him. Kakashi nudged his head to the left and right their group splitting around the Kazekage,

"Lee. Keep close to the Kazekage-sama; you might be the only person to have a chance of stopping him." Kakashi said under his breath to the Gai look-alike. Lee nodded once, and knew what he would have to do if the things got out hand.

"Of course." Lee replied bounding after the red-head, Kakashi slid in behind Shino who was crouching low on a branch his sunglass's covered eyes focused on a night firefly.

"There are more then we expected to be still living breathing shinobi…." Shino trailed off, his sunglasses flashing in the low light as he twisted his head up his insects pouring from his skin,

"And we're not alone." He hissed to the older jounin.

* * *

Naruto curled his hand before giving a cry in pain, the blade had cut the tendons. His hand was useless and Kyuubi's chakra was completely buried under the seal. _Break it down foolish child.Kill him. Break it down and let me out._ Hissed the voice within him. The blond Hokage shook his head fiercely, one hand clawed through his hair for a solution. 

"Let me see your hand." Naruto's head shot up to see a cool gaze that belonged to none other then the man that seal held the demon within his body. Naruto narrowed his eyes but Kuroraka only stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

"You will either bleed out or that hand will be useless for your entire life because your demon cannot heal it." The shinobi said flatly, his eyes almost as dead sounding as his voice. Naruto's body stiffened and the loosely garbed nin grabbed his wrist wrenching it to be examined. Naruto's entire body convulsed at the movement his nerves on edge,

"Stay still." Ordered the man, Naruto didn't take his eyes of the other man. He calmed his breathing in order to do what was necessary. He needed to kill him. The seal would break once Sasuke's little pet was dead.

"What does Sasuke want with me?" Naruto asked lowly. Kuroraku didn't lift his face,

"The Uchiha is dead. I have no clear reason why Kabuto-sama wants you." He replied, he placed three surgical needles on three pressure points on the hand before his face set and he made two signs with another. Naruto stared at him before wincing as the chakra laced through his fingers and gathered at the wound,

"What the hell—" he gritted, "Kabuto was killed in the raids we made against Akatsuki." He hissed, the senbon needle dug a bit deeper at his words,

"Was he now?" The eyes flashed green under the brunette bangs, before they blackened, Naruto clenched his teeth. Sasuke certainly had grown powerful, with how he was able to control so many: living and the dead.

"What if I told you that you've been controlled by Uchiha Sasuke for three years?" Naruto said, the chakra flared briefly out of control and it caused a well of agony through his nerves and he bit his lip from crying out in pain.

"Then I would reply that you are lying." Grunted the shinobi ignoring the others well being. Naruto could feel the agonizing healing process ending; his skin began to peel together slowly. Killing him would break down the seal, he told him self, it seemed like a mantra in his mind. _Kiiilllll him. Spill some blood…._purred the creature residing in him. Naruto stifled the voice. He had killed in cold blood before, he been in the special ANBU corps that were sent on assassination missions for years before becoming the Hokage.

"Kabuto would have no need for me, Sasuke would. He's using you." Naruto murmured his eyes lowering, the fingers faltered as one needle was pulled out, and then the blond saw, right under his chin, a small seal; it flared to life and the eyes sparked green once more. It was his chance; ripping the last needle from his hand he ignored the pain and barreled into the shinobi, driving the senbon needle into what he knew was a paralyzing point on the neck. Kuroraka gasped and arched his limbs stiffening, the green eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Take the seal from my body or I will _kill_ you." Naruto snarled in his ear.

* * *

Tsunade paced restlessly in front of the small gathering that was in her office. Her eyes were narrowed in thought. At the sound of the door opening she snapped her gaze up, seeing that Shikamaru had entered, the final member of the eight man squad she was sending to the southern part of Suna for the Hokage's retrieval. 

"Everything is ready." He said softly taking a seat in the back.

"Good." She said stopping and viewing the shinobi's in front of her; Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chozu, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Aburame Shibi, Sai and Haruno Sakura.

"You all understand, kill anyone that gets in your way. Bring Naruto back, unharmed, I hope none of you have questions." She said as a way of opening up the meeting.

"And if he is dead?" A voice drawled softly, Shikaku stared at her levelly and she clenched her jaw,

"The Uchiha will not kill him." She replied forcibly,

"Then we can assume that our Hokage is the Uchiha's weakness." He continued, sitting back slightly, hie gaze not wavering from the former Hokage's,

"I can't believe I'm telling you to shut up, but shut up, Shikaku." Grumbled Chozu next to him, his eyes narrowed in anger, the Nara clan member grumbled something under his breath,

"No, Shikaku brings up a valid point, Do anything in your means to kill the last of the Uchiha clan, our special units will be following to make sure the body is disposed of correctly." Tsunade replied flatly, her eyes swept around the room briefly.

"Any more questions?" She asked quickly, no one raised a voice or hand and with a nod they were dismissed, all of them disappearing into the night.

"Kami…bring Naruto back safe." Tsunade whispered

* * *

"It seems there are more then what I anticipated." Sasuke mused, his body shifted slightly as he viewed the low wooded area surrounding the hideaway he had kept to since he had been declared 'dead' by all Konoha, and his own lover. 

"Kabuto-sama—he's escaped." A voice stated from behind him. Sasuke whirled around one hand trapping the neck of nin who had announced the news behind him.

"What?!" He snarled, the shinobi gasped as the hand squeezed around his throat.

"Naru…to….he's killed……Kuroraka…" He rasped out coughing as the pale fingers tightened even more and the eyes now whirling red with the Sharigan and his rage.

"Incompetent fools!" He hissed throwing the nin to the ground ignoring the sound of cracking bones. He could feel it now. Naruto's healed body, the over flowing chakra.

"Kill everyone that gets near." He ordered before disappearing in curling black smoke and appearing right outside the room he had Naruto in, the body of Kuroraka lay bloodied on the ground, the glassed over green eyes stared up at him. Stepping forward he nudged the head to the side with his foot. Suddenly turning catching a fist in his palm, reaching up and blocking another clawed fist.

"Tricky fox aren't you." Sasuke murmured, his eyes meeting blazing red ones.

"_'Ahh…Uchiha, glad I will be the one to kill you, this body could not take getting your blood on his hands for a second time.'_" Replied the other, baring his teeth in an animalistic snarl.

"How much do I want to bet he's fighting you now?" Sasuke's eyes whirled seeing visions of the Demons cage and the how the seal was torn. Naruto's inner world suddenly closed in around him before completely disappearing and the Hokage stood before him in the blackened world his Sharigan could see,

"I broke the seal years ago to better control him." Naruto said before he disappeared from Sasuke probing eyes. Sasuke clenched his jaw as he returned to normal his eyes narrowing as the other smirked.

"_'You see Uchiha, there is no fight for when I use his body. Especially now'_" Growled the Fox lowly, and his chakra flared once more, turning red around the body,

"I don't think so." The Sharigan wielder's own chakra blazed to life in retaliation,

"Would Naruto be so cowardly to hide behind you when facing me?!_ Tsuin kedamono no jutsu_."(1) A wall of fire blazed around them before twining upward and converging together and crashing down on his blond lover. An enraged roar escaped from the mouth and the Demon controlled Naruto combated the fire with his increasing chakra it whirled around him before the flames turned on the wielder, the other laughing manically as Sasuke was forced find an escape route from his own flames.

"_'You think'_—ah...argh!" The vassal's chakra exploded and the nin clutched his head giving out a feral scream. The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock as the body convulsed, the claws trembling and retracting, the eyes flashing from bloody red to sky blue and back

"_'You wanted to kill him. Let me kill him!!!'_" Snarled the beast to himself, the chakra was spiraling horribly out of control.

"_Soutei hebi no jutsu!_"(2) An eruption of snakes exploded from Sasuke's outreached palm but Naruto looked up with narrowed crimson eyes and dodged. He was fast. Incredibly fast. The hissing serpents wheeled around while Sasuke slid out six kunai whipping them in different directions and letting loose a _Ryuka no Jutsu_,(3) the flames tracing up the wires he attached to the kunai and the snakes. The serpents exploded at the heat causing a green ash like mist to filter down the area clouding the vision of both fighters. He heard another feral scream,

"_'Poisoned ash? You think this body can be harmed with such petty voodoo'_?!" A high derisive laugh echoed around the area, Sasuke slowly relaxed his body, it wasn't poison he put through the snakes veins,

"_'Impudent little Uchiha brat'_—This—is my—fight fox! Fuck Out!"A body staggered from the mist and a giant shuriken suddenly flew from the hand and deftly the raven-haired nin caught it.

"Nice warm up Uchiha, glad you haven't lost your touch." Naruto snarled wiping the side of his mouth from blood he drew from his own fangs, his clear cerulean eyes narrowed and focused. Sasuke smirked slowly. Sasuke knew how satisying it would be when it came to taming Naruto.

* * *

**TBC **

**AN: So...the fight begins! -enter dramtic music- dadaduuuuuuuuuuuuuun! ok...I'm done...lol. Erm...I really don't know how SHikaku and that whole trio really act together since I sorta missed that episode...lol...so I'm just making it up as I go along...if anyone has ideas or knows a bit mroe...LET ME KNOW! I would greatly appriciate it!!! I know...Naruto hasn't been rescused yet..seems he's doing ok OO...lol...maybe...The next chapter should be...interesting...I have something big planned. But I can't tell you guys!! hehe. Hope you all enjoyed, tell me your thoughts! Thanks all!!**

**1: Tsuin Kedamono- twin beast no jutsu**

**2: Soutei hebi- binding snake no jutsu**

**3: Ryûka no Jutsu-fire release: fire dragon technique**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Well here I am again with the next chapter..and the long awaited fight..oh wait..not yet thats the next chapter...sorry, lol XD. Well Read ahead, there are some things in here that some might find interesting ; WARNING: Spoilers (of the manga) AN2: Chapter redone notice: Chapter 4 will be out before I leave for vacation, and it's COMPLETLY re-written, as will EVERY chapter after it. Sooo...reviewing them..would be nice...when I get them up...-puppy dog eyes- I would like that. --... Anyway...onto the next chapter!!**

**  
**

* * *

Gaara could sense him, the powerful demon chakra his lover held was leaking through the area at a dangerous level, and he was losing control. If he was at this point then Naruto has already started a fight he should not be in. Thoughts of the raven sharigan user touching Naruto sent Gaara's blood to course even harder in his veins. He would pay for touching his precious person. A Konoha nin was right behind him and he raised a hand turning his head his eyes narrowed in rage,

"Tell you're Captain this: If anyone tries to stop me I will not hesitate in destroying them." He ordered, though he was of another village he held more authority over the Konoha shinobi, a green blur and Lee was gone. Gaara was alone but his goal was so close his sand shivered at the thought of it being filled with blood once more, it had been a long time since such murderous intent had coursed through the chakra. The fight had already started from two different sides, but it seemed as if there were already casualties. It seemed that rogue nins ordered to try and bring him down were arriving, kunai's flew as a distraction in front of him but Gaara impassively dispatched the hidden shinobis by pinning the men through their hearts, stomachs and between the eyes, effectively killing them. Surging forward towards the stronghold, he saw the nearest entrance unmanned, it disappeared into darkness, possibly retreating underground. The same mantra of _'Protect Naruto. Kill Sasuke'_ urged Gaara's body to move faster, killing any who stepped in his way, treading into a darkened archway his hand reaching up to catch a wrist deftly, he tugged the shocked nin from the shadows.

"Where is Naruto?" He hissed

* * *

A black shadow crept over the rooftops, masking his chakra to perfection. Blank lilac eyes turned towards the direction of the hospital, he had made no sound and no mistakes, it had been easier then he thought especially with how closely the nurses had been told to watch him. Though his body protested the movement he knew he could not be the only one who would be left behind, he had to help he couldn't just sit there and do nothing to protect his Hokage. He slipped through the front gates unseen by any of the remaining shinobi's taking off into the darkening woods his eyes finding the almost un readable path they eight man squad took. It wouldn't take long to catch up, but he would have to keep out of sight. Moving from branch to branch he glanced up briefly. There was no moon so no light would ease the path through woods; things would get difficult once night fell.

"Byakugan" his voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes shot open, his bloodline showing him exactly what he needed to see. Their chakra signs, hidden well from normal shinobi eyes were far ahead. They would not sense him following, not at this distance, nor with his ability to control his chakra at such low levels. He landed on one branch lightly catching his breath; every newly sealed wound ached from his movements. He heard the slightest of rustles and instantly twisted around coming face to face with the one who had demanded that he stayed. Nara Shikamara. He hadn't seen him, heard him or even sensed him.

"I knew you would follow." Said the other man slowly. Neji's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching,

"I have to follow, I cannot leave Naruto to his fate." He replied his voice coming out a bit grated from the medicines and jutsu's he had been put under. Shikamaru's eyes bored into his the eyebrows knitting together slightly,

"You believe we are inefficient?" he asked almost an accusing tone to it, the Byakugan's users jaw clenched tightly before he looked away,

"No, but you will need my help." He hissed.

"You are nothing more then a burden, you're still wounded from your last fight, you will become a liability." Stated Nara flatly, crossing his arms and waiting for Neji's rebuttal. He was challenging him, Neji knew it. His glare deepened,

"I will not become a liability." The Hyuuga's voice was deadly quiet, Shikamaru was not effected, but his stance and eyes softened ever so much,

"Then be careful we will not be stopping until Naruto is safe." Shikamaru said before disappearing up into the trees. Neji stood stock still, true worry had been written on the other mans face,

"I will be." He finally said out loud to himself disappearing into the tree.

* * *

Kankuro stared almost in disbelief at the amount of damage done to the lower part of his country, only Gaara could cause such destruction.

"Keep going!" he roared and the nins from the supporting villages fell in behind him following closely. The marionette-nin eyes caught every aspect of the damage. Gaara could not be stopped at this point, Kankuro would have to prevent whatever leaf nin from trying to interfere with Gaara, he would have no mercy for anyone stepping in his way. The terrain began getting rockier, more trees pushed up from the sparse ground. Kankuro could sense fights almost ever direction except behind their group.

"Kio go left with Cloud, and Rock, Mioko go right with Mist and Sand." Kankuro ordered,

"Kankuro-sama, you don't plan on facing Gaara-sama—" The puppeteer glared at the subordinate his look begging no argument, the other nin disappeared with his group. Letting out slow exhale, he pushed forward following the trail of destruction slowly lacing his marionettes with chakra and masking their appearance under sand clones. His second self moved soundlessly through the area and Kankuro hid following him step for step, keeping his senses alert noting the destroyed bodies along the way. His brother was ruthless there would be none alive, he could feel all the fights going on around him and gritted his teeth, how much power did the Uchiha really have over the pawns?

* * *

"You think I would go through so much trouble to lose you now?!" Sasuke hissed throwing his weight into pinning the other to the wall Naruto slammed his fist upward almost catching the other man in the chin with a palm but Sasuke twisted enough away to dodge the blow.

"You lost me a long time ago Sasuke." Naruto snarled back shoving the other nin from him with a hard kick, Sasuke flipped backwards but it was enough time for Naruto's swirling rasengans to start in his hand, gritting his teeth Sasuke whipped three kunai up, electricity flying down his arm the bluish charka dancing dangerously around his palm, .

"If that was true then you would have killed me properly." Sasuke twisted around throwing the kunai's at Naruto, the rasengan cut through them easily but the cords connected to the ends of blades flickered with charka passed through Naruto body where they touched. Catching the roar of pain at the back of his throat Naruto slashed the cords glaring up at the raven-headed man only to get caught in blazing red eyes—Sasuke's Sharingan was activated.

"I don't think you ever stopped loving me Naruto." Sasuke slid forward his Sharigan slipped past the minds defenses his words would be able to sink into his former lover's soul. Naruto yanked his eyes away knowing how easily they could copy his moves and delve into his mind, clenching his jaw he watched the slight shift of the feet, and felt how the chakra shimmered thickly in the air. Eyes narrowed he brought them up to meet the blood red gaze and they both collided once more in a flurry of movement and clashes of chakra.

"I have! You left and never came back!" Naruto met against him, their faces inches apart Sasuke pushed out blocking a kunai and bringing one hand up grabbing Naruto around the neck and pulling his face in close

"You knew what I had to do, and you knew the orders for my assassination was just a scapegoat," He snarled into the mouth. Naruto curled his lip a snarl starting at the back of his throat; he flipped a blade in his palm,

"I had orders," He hissed back suddenly pressing the blade into Sasuke gut, The raven-headed man leisurely smirked against his mouth,

"You had _orders_?" He drawled slowly

"And when does the great Uzamaki Naruto obey orders that goes against his very nature? Were you promised the 'Hokage' status if the last Uchiha was killed?" Sasuke murmured daring the other man to kill him. Naruto's eyes narrowed,

"I couldn't—I had no choice!" Naruto bit out in an enraged growl, "You had no choice but to kill me, and yet here I am, alive and quite well." Sasuke urged his body pressed even harder into the blade, his eyes slowly faded from the blood red of the Sharingan to the onyx eyes leaning even further in,

"You loved me too much to kill me, so I lived, I said it before, you are mine, I will not lose you again." The lips capture his, the mouth brutally demanding his and soundlessly the blade dropped from Naruto's hand, his fingers clenching at the front of the obi Sasuke wore shoving even as the lips slid wetly against his own. A infuriated well of chakra flooded the room and Naruto shoved Sasuke back only to have a wave of crushing sand to descend on him pushing him up against the nearest wall, he gasped and coughed, the force causing his skull to crack dangerously hard against the rock wall.

"He is not yours Uchiha." Gaara hissed stepping from shadows, his entire body trembling from his rage, his narrowed eyes on the last of the Uchiha clan.

"Gaara! This isn't you're fight!" Naruto roared finding his voice, his body began fighting the others chakra filled sand, but Gaara's sand pinned him even tighter against the wall,

"He _touched _you. He _hurt_ you. This _is_ my fight." The Kazekage said lowly not taking his eyes of the stoically standing man regarding him with cool indifference.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the feared Kazekage of Suna," Sasuke hissed, "Finally come to rescue your _beloved,_" He continued with a sneer.

"Get the fuck out of here Gaara!!" Naruto yelled, but his voice landed on deaf ears, the sand entrapping him slammed his body back into the rock wall in an iron grip. The blazing green eyes focused solely on Sasuke,

"You do not hurt what is precious to me." The Kazekage's voice was like ice and a well of sand surged forward. The raven dodged it easily his black eyes glittering in his own rage, Naruto stared at Gaara at the words….'_You do not hurt what is precious to me._' Gaara considered him a…precious person? Gritting his teeth Naruto started collecting his chakra at every point on his body to combat the sand, the words swimming through his head.

"Precious to you? What if you are not his precious person?" Sasuke sneered pulling the katana from his back the air shimmered with his chakra, lightning fast he dodged through the sand attacks his blade raised. Not even a few feet away a wall erupted blocking Sasuke from Gaara and the others voice could be heard around the echoing caverns;

"_Kanraku sendo!_ (1)I do not care if I am not one of his; he will not be harmed!" The ground began to tremble collapsing under the chakra as it turned to sand trying to pull Sasuke down into its crushing depths. Naruto's eyes widened and his struggle began anew at as the two men clashed together, Sasuke just barely dodging the bloodthirsty sand and Gaara's ultimate defense defending against the impossibly fast moves.

"He's mine, he's never been anyone else's, and I'll kill anyone who tries to take him away." Sasuke's voice was almost lost among the noise and he jerked his feet up, the curling spirals of sand reaching for his body. Slashing downward, the Uchiha landing on the opposite wall of the former Shukaku holder. The green eyes glaring at him were mere slits, and the hands rose up sending another brutal wave of sand in Sasuke's direction. Trapped among the rocks and sand the wall enclosed around the raven-headed nin effectively,

"_Kabe-faia no jutus_!" (2) Flames erupted from the inside of the sand exploding it to pieces and Sasuke was reveled, his body burned from the explosion. His hands were together keeping the flames alive and sending them up every trace of sand heading straight towards Gaara. The Kazekage dissipated the fire dragon before another replaced the head twisting around the men, the sand unable to keep up with the speed of flames. The Hokage knew he needed the demons help to be able to remove the sand from his body to stop Sasuke from hurting Gaara...he was his precious person. Feeling the pulsing anger coursing easily through his veins Naruto's eyes rolled up, he needed to face the Nine-tailed fox for his request, the deep rumbling voice echoed through his mind causing the blood to course even harder through Naruto's body;

_Let me fight_….whispered the demon, _Let me kill him for you_. Tightening his eyes Naruto shook his head firmly keeping the steady flow chakra to his limbs before plunging into his thoughts into darkness.

_Standing in the middle of a dark dripping room Naruto stared at the wide-open gates that once held the sealed fox. The darkness of the Demon's lair shimmered briefly and the demon appeared the eyes glittering as they openly stared down at him the beast's mouth curled in an evil knowing grin, **You will let me out human?** He asked his body surging forward towards the standing man. Naruto nodded once, keeping still as the Nine-Tailed fox examined him, Naruto breathed in deep; "Lend me your powers," He started, before his narrowed eyes looked up at the beast, "But I will make the final blow," Chuckling the demon pushed forward his bloody red eyes sparking with delight,** You know what happens when you are in my form** Stated the fox. Naruto clenched his fists his eyes narrowing. "I know what happens." He replied softly. **So be it**the demon purred, his gleeful laugh sending a chill down Naruto's back. Calming his mind, he let the fury and fire consume him._

Shuddering, Naruto's body started emitting uncontrollable amounts of chakra, the mans arms pushing with ease at the sand, it gave way under his hand and a low growl started at the back of his throat, his eyes shot open, the fierce obsidian eyes found the fighting nins. An animalistic curl of mouth the reveled sharp canines and a clawed fist curled experimentally, fur erupted down the arms and his back. Teeth lengthened even more and the growl emitting from the throat turned into a high-pitched scream of joy.

"_Finally out_." Snarled the beast deep in his throat and stepping forward into the melee he easily dissipated the flames with a flick of his wrist his deep black eyes finding Sasuke's. The Kazekage was moving behind him, his sand seemed to be dancing with Gaara's anger. Raising one hand behind him to stop Gaara from moving forward the demon chakra flickered dangerously around the other man, nine distinct tails forming to finsih off the transformation.

"_This is my fight, Do not interfere_." Naruto and the Demon spoke as one and the red chakra curled brighter and hotter around the Hokage as he stepped forward, the eyes landing on Sasuke,

"_I knew you were more cursed then I,_" The demon burred throatily lunging forward, the nine-tails spreading out behind him like fire.

"Come Naruto, let me beat you into your final submission." Sasuke hissed as he faced the final form of the demon that had emerged from Naruto's body.

* * *

**TBC **

**(1)Kanraku sendo- sinking death **

**(2)Kabe-faia no jutsu- wall of fire technique **

**AN: Whew..I know...weren't expecting that were you? I know u all wnated a big Gaara/Sasuke fight...trust me..theres plenty of fight left for that...if you've read the manga..(like all 357 of them) then u realize what will happen with Naruto's true body..OO...not that I'm giving anything away for the next chapter or anything...but you'll see!! Please let me know how you like this chapter, I would greatly appreciate it!!  
**


	32. AN: Apologies

OK I know you are all going to hate me. Forever. But I am no longer posting on for several reasons that I won't disclose here. And I'm SO SORRY. If you wish to finish this story go to **Adultfanfiction . net** and go to the Naruto Section and either search for "I Knew You Would Find Me" Or my alias which I give below. Unfortunately i can't give you the URL b/c it's not supported in this format (I tried already!)

You can find the rest of my stories under the alias: **MindingMyBusiness**, that's if you don't hate me already. Again I know you guys have been waiting forever and now only getting this...I hope you don't hate me! But I would totally understand if you did. If you want I am also on Y!Gallery under the alias:** NuthinButTrouble**

Thanks all!

Love you all to bits even if you hate me!!!

**~MindStorm88**


End file.
